War Between Gangs
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: XReWritten Version of Blood ShotX Jaden's in a gang and something happens back home that forces him to return to help in a gang war. His friends follow and get involved in Jaden's other life, putting their own lives at risk. Rated M for safty. RxR, JxA
1. Nightmares in Class, Nightmares in Life

_Hiya everyone. This story is a re-written version of lady dream-chan's Blood Shot. I would recommend reading Blood Shot before reading this one to understand what I'm changing about it. This is re-written with lady dream-chan's permission. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. Lady dream-chan owns the title. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

_The rain poured from the sky and fell onto my sweat covered face. There were painful moans coming from all around me. I looked around and saw crumpled heaps of used to be Cribs on the ground. I looked down at my hands._

"_Blood," I said. My hands we covered in blood, as well as my black clothes. I kicked a bloodied body over so he was facing me. His face was swollen and his bottom lip was cut. There was blood running down his face from cuts that covered his face. I bent down and grabbed his shirt collar. I brought his face so it was only inches from mine._

"_What the hell happened!?" I demanded of the bloodied Crib. He opened his eyes so they were but only slits._

"_She's dead. You can't protect her forever Yuki," The Crib mumbled through his bloodied, swollen lips._

"_Who! Who can't I protect forever?" I yelled, shaking the Crib violently. The Crib looked at me and smiled evilly._

"_Your…" He began but an all too familiar voice broke into my dream…_

_**xXx**_

"MISTER YUKI!!" Dr. Crowler shrieked at me. My eyes shot open and I fell out of my chair from the sudden calling of my name. Everyone in the class room started to laugh. I pulled myself up to my chair just see Crowler glaring menacingly at me. I smiled at him.

"Morning Dr. Crowler," I said.

"Detention!" Crowler screamed at me. Then the bell rang, dismissing everyone to lunch. I grabbed my books and headed toward the doors. Syrus rushed to my side in the hall.

"Why must you always sleep in Dr. Crowler's class Jaden?" Syrus asked me. I yawned before I replied.

"'Cause I need more sleep," I said. Syrus sighed. We walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence. We got our food and headed for our table. Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, and Hassleberry were already at our table. I grabbed a seat at the end of the table. Syrus grabbed a seat between Hassleberry and Bastion. I started poking my fork into my food.

_**xXx**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

"What's wrong with the Sarge?" Hassleberry asked Syrus. Syrus shrugged.

"Crowler caught him sleeping in class again and gave him detention," Syrus said.

"We know that! We're in his class!" Chazz said annoyed.

"What Chazz means Syrus is Jaden's gotten detention before and has never done this," Alexis said, motioning toward Jaden who was poking his food with his fork. Syrus shrugged again.

"I don't know," Syrus said. Everyone looked at Jaden who was eating very slowly.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I couldn't get the dream I had in Crowler's class.

_What the hell could the Crib have been talking about?? _I thought as I shoved some mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked me. I looked up from my food and looked at her. Everyone was staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked in a concerned tone. I nodded. They didn't seem very convinced. I smiled.

"Seriously guys. I'm fine," I said. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Then they started talking about some duel that was going on tonight. I tuned them out.

_Who?_ Was all I kept thinking.

_**xXx**_

I finished my lunch before anyone else did. I went and through away my scraps and decided to take a walk before classes were to resume in 30 minutes.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked next to the woods by the Slifer dorm.

_Maybe it was only a dream._ I thought. I pulled my right hand out of my pocket and squeezed the bridge of my nose. _This is all too confusing. _I sighed and noticed a nice shaded area a good distance away from the Slifer dorm. I walked over to it and sat down. The dream started running through my head for about the millionth time since I've had it.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I pulled it out of my Slifer blazer and opened it. I placed it on the left side of my head.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jaden?" A shaky, tearful voice said on the other line. I recognized the voice immediately. It was my little ten year old sister Jess.

"Jess! What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Then Jess started sobbing into the phone.

"I'm I'm I'm a Blood now big brother!" She said between sobs. I nearly dropped my phone. In order to become a Blood, you have to kill a Crib.

"Congratulations." Was all I could say.

"I'm in trouble because of what Crib I…I…I…" Jess began to say but was cut off by her own sobs.

"Sush, Jess. Calm down. Every things going to be alright," I said in a soothing tone. I was still trying to digest the fact that my little sister, my BABY sister had taken a life.

"Let me talk to him," I heard a familiar voice say in the back round. I heard Jess say okay and then the voice was passed off.

"Hello Jaden," The voice said.

"Hey Mark," I said. Mark was the leader of the Bloods. He was about 27 years old and a really good friend of mine.

"You need to come home Jaden," Mark said. His voice was grave, the way it usually was.

"Why?" I asked. I was already planning on coming home because of Jess. I just wanted to know why Mark needed me to come home.

"Your sister is a Blood now," Mark restated. It made me flinch a little. I still hadn't gotten used to that fact.

"I know. She told me," I said lowly.

"She killed one of the Cribs five leaders," Mark said. That DID make me drop my phone. My sister killed one of the Cribs five leaders! They were the toughest of the entire Crib gang. I quickly grabbed my phone and placed it back to my ear.

"She really did?" I asked, still not believing it.

"Yes. The Cribs are after your sister Jaden. They want to kill her," Mark said his voice graver than before. I gripped my phone tighter. I had no choice now. I HAD to go home. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"I'll be home by Thursday," I said.

"I've already talked to Chancellor Sheppard about it," Mark said. He was the reason I was in Duel Academy. I'll explain more about that later. "You just have to tell him when you want to leave."

"I'll leave first thing," I said.

"Good. See you soon Jaden," Mark said. He ended the call. I stood up from the ground, placed my phone back in my pocket. I started rubbing my eyes and face with my hands.

_This isn't going to be pretty._ I thought. I sighed and started running toward Chancellor Sheppard's office.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you liked the first chapter. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	2. Chancellor Sheppard's Little Snoops

_Hiya everyone! Here's Chapter two._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I ran strait to Chancellor Sheppard's office after I got off the phone with Mark. Which, lucky me, happens to be on the other side of the entire fucking campus! By the time I reached the ground doors to Chancellor Sheppard's office, I was gasping for air and sweat was pouring out of every pore on my face.

I caught my breath and walked into the building. The lobby was completely empty. I looked around and shrugged. I headed toward Chancellor Sheppard's office. The clock on the wall read 1: 15 pm. Five minutes till class was going to begin.

_**xXx**_

I saw Chancellor Sheppard's office door and stood outside of it. I raised my hand to knock but hesitated.

_What if Mark was mistaken?_ I thought. I brought my hand back down to my side. I shook my head. _Not Mark. Mark wouldn't do that to me._ I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chancellor Sheppard's voice called from the other side of the steel door. The door opened automatically and I walked inside. Chancellor Sheppard was sitting behind his large oak desk staring out his wall sized window. The door closed behind me as I walked closer to Chancellor Sheppard's desk. He spun around in his chair and faced me. He didn't seem surprised that I was there.

"Hello Jaden, my boy," Chancellor Sheppard said. I smiled.

"Hey Chancellor Sheppard," I said. Chancellor Sheppard gestured toward a chair in front of his desk.

"Take a seat Jaden. I have a feeling I know why you're here," He said. I sat down in the chair and looked at Chancellor Sheppard.

"So I take it my…ahh….brother talked to you?" I asked. I hesitated with brother because Mark wasn't really my brother. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"I hear there was a slight family problem," Chancellor Sheppard said.

_That's the understatement of the century._ I thought, smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, nothing big," I said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded. Then he looked at me closely.

"Would you mind explaining to me what exactly the problem is? If it isn't too personal," Chancellor Sheppard asked. I shook my head.

"Just a family sickness," I said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"Who, might I ask?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. I thought quickly.

_Note to self, Kick Mark's ass for not explaining a lot to Chancellor Sheppard so I have to come up with everything right on the spot!_ I thought viciously.

"My uncle," I said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"There is a ship leaving tonight. You'll be back home by morning," Chancellor Sheppard said. I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard," I said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"No problem Jaden. Give my best regards to your uncle," He said. I nodded.

"I will," I said. I turned and headed for the door. When I reached the door, something hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned around and looked at Chancellor Sheppard who appeared to be looking at a file on his desk.

"Chancellor Sheppard?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Yes Jaden?" He asked.

"What about…" I began. Chancellor Sheppard caught on to what I was going to ask and cut me off.

"Your classes will be excused and your detention with Dr. Crowler is going to be excused as well," Chancellor Sheppard said smiling. I nodded.

"Thanks Chancellor Sheppard," I said. Chancellor Sheppard nodded. I turned back toward the door and left. I headed straight for the Slifer dorm.

_Hold on Jess. I'll be home soon…_

_**xXx**_

_**Chancellor Sheppard's POV**_

I looked up from the file on my desk and looked at the door. Jaden Yuki, my most promising pupil, just left my office to go pack for home. Something didn't seem right. I turned and looked out of my window. I looked down on the ground and saw Jaden walking briskly toward the Slifer dorms.

I turned back toward my desk and picked up my phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Mrs. Dubbery?" I asked into the phone by my head. My secretary came on the other line. She had gum in her mouth, like usual.

"Yes Chancellor Sheppard?" Mrs. Dubbery asked me, gum popping in the background.

"Please send Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Mindy Smith, Jasmine Miller, Blair Flannigan, and Dr. Vellian Crowler to my office please," I said. I heard her gum bubble pop again.

"Excuse me? You want ALL of them to come to your office, now?" Mrs. Dubbery repeated. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Mrs. Dubbery. Please send them ALL to my office," I said.

"Alright Chancellor Sheppard," Mrs. Dubbery said.

"Thank you," I said. I hung up the phone and looked back at the profile sitting on my desk. It was Jaden Yuki's.

_Name: Jaden Takato Yuki_

_Age: 17_

_Deck: Elemental Hero/Neo Spacian_

_Dorm: Slifer Red_

_Year: Third_

_Hometown: Ochi City_

_Parent/Guardian: Mark Theodore Yuki_

…

The list was endless. Yet something about this profile seemed…fake. I closed Jaden's file and sighed. I picked it up, opened the draw to my desk, and slide it in. Then my phone beeped.

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Mrs. Dubbery called from the intercom. I pressed a button on my phone.

"Yes Mrs. Dubbery?" I asked into the receiver.

"The people you requested to be sent to your office are on their way," She said. I pressed the button.

"Thank you Mrs. Dubbery," I said. I looked up at the door. As soon as my gaze met the door, there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in," I said kindly. The door opened and everyone I wanted to see entered the room. They stood, going left to right, Crowler, Atticus, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see us all Dr. Crowler?" Alexis asked confused. I smiled.

"Yes. I have a…request, for all of you to do," I said. Everyone looked closely at me.

"If this is about the students then why am I here?" Crowler asked me. I sighed.

"Because I need a chaperone to go with them," I said. Now everyone was utterly confused.

"What do you need us to do Chancellor?" Bastion asked. I looked up at everyone.

"Jaden Yuki is going home," I said. Everyone looked taken aback by what I said.

"He has detention!" Crowler screamed. I looked at him.

"He is excused Dr. Crowler," I said calmly. Crowler said nothing more.

"Why is he going home?" Blair asked. I leaned back in my chair so I could see everyone.

"Because there is a…family problem and Jaden needed to go home," I said.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Chazz asked. I couldn't tell if he was confused or just plain annoyed.

"I believe that something might be going on that Jaden isn't telling me," I said.

"And?" Mindy said.

"And I want to know what he's not telling me," I said.

"Then why don't you figure it out by yourself?" Jasmine asked.

"He'll notice me," I said. Everyone thought a moment. Atticus broke the silence.

"You want us to…follow Jaden home?" Atticus asked slowly. It sounded more like a statement than a question. I nodded.

"Why?" Syrus asked with much confusion.

"I just feel that there is something going on and that Jaden is in trouble," I said.

"Where does Jaden live?" Alexis asked. It sounded like she was already going to go whether everyone else was on board, she didn't care.

"He lives in Ochi City," I said. Everyone was silent. I looked up and caught everyone's eyes. Apparently, everyone knew what happens in Ochi City. "I take it everyone knows about Ochi City," I stated.

"Who doesn't?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's only the most gang orientated city in all of Japan," Chazz stated.

"I see why you're worried about Jaden," Atticus pointed out. I nodded but that wasn't the reason why I was worried about Jaden but I didn't want them to know why I was worried about Jaden. I looked up at everyone.

"Will you guys go?" I asked. Alexis was the first to speak.

"I'll go," Alexis said. Syrus and Hassleberry nodded.

"I'm in," Bastion said. Chazz shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do," He said, sounding bored. Atticus nodded. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other then back at me.

"I guess," They both said in unison. I looked at Blair.

"Of course I'll go," Blair said. That left Crowler. I looked at Crowler, so did everyone else. He looked at us.

"Do I really have much of a choice?" He asked. I shook my head. "Fine, I'll go," Crowler said, very annoyed. I nodded.

"Don't tell Jaden you're leaving," I said. Everyone looked at me and nodded. "Jaden's leaving tonight and there's another boat leaving tomorrow at eight. You guys will arrive in Ochi City at four. You guys will go on the boat leaving tomorrow and by the time you guys get to Ochi City, Jaden would have been there for over eight hours already," I said. Everyone nodded.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Alexis asked. I shook my head.

"Just figure out what Jaden is hiding. That is all I really want to know," I said. I looked up and everyone seemed to understand. "You guys go to your remaining classes then you can go talk with Jaden. Just remember that you can't tell him you're leaving also," I said. Everyone nodded. I nodded as well. "You can leave now." I said. Everyone turned and left. They went back to their classes. I turned in my chair and looked out my wall sized window.

_I know I shouldn't be interfering with my student's lives but I have a genuine feeling that Jaden is in trouble. BIG TROUBLE. _I thought to myself. I looked over at the Slifer dorm and saw a small figure sitting on the Slifer deck. It was Jaden and I could tell, even from this distance, that he seemed worried about something. _Whatever it is, I'll know soon enough._ I looked down and saw everyone else running off towards class. I sat back down in my chair and looked at the clock. It read 2: 15 pm.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I didn't go to my classes for the rest of the day. Which were only two classes so it wasn't a big deal. I finished packing and sat outside for a little while on the Slifer deck. I went back into my dorm around 2: 20 pm and laid down on my bunk. I folded my hands behind my head and started to think.

_Jess…_I kept thinking. _My baby sister, an official Blood member._ I shuddered at the thought. I turned on my side and looked at the blank wall. _I'm the lucky one. I'm the only exception. _I thought. Then I heard a knock on my door. I sat up on my bed, using my hands for support. I looked at the clock on my desk. It read 3 pm. Classes were over so no dought it was my friends wondering why I wasn't at the rest of my classes.

"Come in," I said. I laid back down as the door opened. Syrus and Hassleberry walked into my room. Bastion closed the door behind them as he followed them in. I looked at all of them from my laid position. "What's up guys?"

"Hey Jay. Why weren't you at class?" Syrus asked, pulling the chair from the desk and sitting down. Bastion leaned against the wall next to the desk and Hassleberry climbed up the bunk and sat on the top bunk.

"I needed to pack," I said. Syrus and Bastion looked at me confused. I knew Hassleberry was looking at me confused as well.

"Pack?" Bastion repeated confused. I nodded as I stared at the bottom of the bunk above me.

"Yeah, I'm going home tonight," I said.

"Why?" Hassleberry asked.

"Family troubles," I said.

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked.

"My uncle's sick. Gotta go home," I said.

"When are you leaving?" Bastion asked. I looked at him.

"Tonight. Ten o'clock," I said. Bastion nodded. I sat up in my bed and looked at everyone. "There's still a little more packing I have to do so if you guys don't mind…" I began. Bastion shook his head.

"Not at all Jaden. Come on guys. Let's go meet the others," Bastion said. Syrus nodded and got out of the chair. Hassleberry jumped off of the bed and followed Bastion and Syrus out of my dorm.

"Meet us at Chazz's room later, 'k Jay?" Syrus asked. He was standing in the doorway. His right hand was on the edge of the door. I nodded.

"Yeah Syrus. See ya in a bit," I said with a slight wave. Syrus nodded and waved his left hand. He left and closed the door. I waited a minute to make sure that no one was walking back in. I grabbed my suitcase and brought it over to me. I lifted up my mattress of my bed and pulled out a small, steel suitcase. I opened it to make sure everything was there.

In the case was a black 9mm pistol, complete with 3 sets of bullets. I pulled out the pistol and grabbed a set of bullets. I shoved the bullets into the handle of the gun. There was a clinking sound. I stood up, took off my blazer, lifted up my shirt, and shoved the pistol in the back of my pants so the handle of the gun was still within reach for me to grab. I placed the shirt back and pulled back on my blazer. I knelt down, the pistol handle jabbing into my back, and snapped the case shut. I put the case into my suitcase underneath all of my clothes.

_Just to be safe._ I thought. I grabbed my suitcase and set in near the door. I walked out of my dorm, closing the door behind me.__

_**xXx**_

_There we go. I hope you liked it. Sorry if I sounded lame with the "clinking sound" part but I've never laid one finger on a gun so I don't know if that's what they sound like so, cut me some slack please! Trust me I'll make up for this part. Ohh…trust me. Also, just so everyone is aware, there will not be another update for 2 weeks. Sorry. : ( but I'm going out of state and can't get any internet. I'll, hopefully, be able to bring the laptop with me so I can still write and hopefully get ahead. Sorry again. I'll update as soon as I get back. Anyway, Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	3. Ochi City, Here We Come

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update. And sorry that chapter's so short. Anyway, Here's Chapter three._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I walked into Chazz's dorm room, which doubled as the Slifer Common Room. Everyone was sitting in front of the big screen TV watching the duel they were talking about at lunch. Everyone looked up at me when they heard the door open. I walked down and sat down next to Alexis and Syrus.

"Hey Jay," Alexis said to me kindly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Lex," I said. I looked back at the TV.

"So, your uncle's sick huh?" Blair asked. I looked over at her. She was sitting on the couch next to Mindy and Jasmine.

"Yeah," I said. Bastion looked at me.

"What does he have?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You honestly thought I'd know?" I asked. Bastion laughed.

"I guess I should have known better," Bastion said. I smirked at him.

"Well, what are we going to do till dinner?" Syrus asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I said. Everyone thought a moment.

"How about we watch some Yugi Moto?" A voice asked from behind us. We all turned around to see Aster Phoenix standing there. He was holding a few DVD cases.

"Hey Aster," I greeted. Aster looked at me.

"Hey Jay," He replied. He sat down on the other side of Mindy.

"What did you mean by some Yugi Moto?" Hassleberry asked. Aster smiled and threw a DVD at me. I caught it and looked at it closely.

"Duelist Kingdom!" I screamed after reading the title. It was the rare DVD of the entire Duelist Kingdom adventure.

"Woh! Really!?" Atticus said, disbelieving. I nodded and handed it to him.

"How did you get your hands on it?" I asked Aster. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I'm Aster Phoenix, dueling pro. Do you really need to ask?" He said. I nodded.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I get it," I said. I turned around and looked at the TV. Atticus had put the DVD and we watched the awesome adventure!

_**xXx**_

We watched the entire Duelist Kingdom adventure and almost all of the Battle City. Around 8:30, my stomach growled signaling for dinner. We paused the DVD and headed to the cafeteria. We talked about the Duelist Kingdom for the first 30 minutes of dinner, then for the last 30 minutes we talked about Battle City.

It was 9:30 by the time we finished, well, they finished dinner. I was done around 9. We headed back to Chazz's room.

"How much more till Battle City is done?" I asked, looking at my watch. My boat was leaving in 30 minutes and I had to be there in 20. We were in Chazz's room by the time I asked. Bastion grabbed the case and checked.

"We have about 15 more minutes," Bastion said. I nodded and started the DVD back up.

_**xXx**_

The DVD got over and I stood up. It was 9:45 and I had to be to the docks in 5 minutes. I was just barely going to make it.

"Gotta go grab my bags," I said. Everyone stood up and nodded.

"Meet ya at the docks?" Alexis asked. I nodded. I turned on my heels and ran out of the room. My pistol was jabbing into my back with every pace.

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

Jaden slammed the door behind him and sprinted to his room.

"Why does he have to slam my door?" Chazz asked irritated.

"Chill Chazz," I said. We walked out of Chazz's dorm and headed for the docks. We heard some falling in Jaden's dorm.

"We better hurry if we want to beat him there," Aster pointed out. We took off running.

_**xXx**_

We got to the docks in about 3 minutes. We were all breathing raggedly. Jaden got there only a few moments after we did. The captain of the boat walked over to him.

"Mister Yuki?" He asked Jaden. Jaden nodded. "Please get on board." The captain jerked his thumb toward the ship. He turned and headed toward the ship. Jaden picked up his suitcase and looked at us.

"Guess I'll see you guys soon," Jaden said smiling.

"Guess so. I hope your uncle feels better soon," I said. Jaden looked at me and smiled.

"Me too," He said. We all told Jaden good bye and gave our best regards to his uncle. He got on the ship and left five minutes till ten. We waved toward Jaden who was waving to us from the boat. When Jaden was out of sight, we headed toward Chazz's room again.

"So Aster, why did you suddenly drop by?" Atticus asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," I said. Aster chuckled.

"Chancellor Sheppard called me," Aster said. Atticus nodded.

"So, you're coming with us?" Atticus asked. Aster nodded.

"Yup," He said. The rest of the walk to the dorm was pretty quiet. We walked into Chazz's dorm. I broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go pack," I said. Jasmine and Mindy looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I should too," Bastion said. Syrus and Hassleberry nodded. Aster and Atticus nodded also. Blair just left mumbling something about that she has to too. Chazz was already going to his bedroom to pack. We all walked to our dorms and started packing.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

When Duel Academy was out of sight, I went under the deck and sat down on my bed. I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for my phone starting to ring. I pulled it out without opening my eyes and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you on your way?" Mark asked. I sighed.

"Yes Mark, I'm on my way," I said. He sighed.

"Good. What dock will you be at?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Like I know," I said. Mark let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly the Captain's head appears down the stairs, out of nowhere.

"We'll be at the third dock on the west pier of Ochi City," He said. Just as suddenly as his head appeared, it disappeared. I looked at the stairs for a few minutes in confusion.

"That was weird," I stated. Mark chuckled a little in the phone.

"You should know what that is," Mark said. I ignored the comment.

"So you heard what Captain CooCoo said?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," He said.

"Good because I already forgot," I said.

"I know," Mark said. "Anyway Jaden, Chris will be at the dock with a few other Bloods to pick you up." This made me confused. I sat up.

"Since when did we travel in packs?" I asked. One single Blood could handle five Cribs with ease. Suddenly, we're in packs! Something's up.

"Because of the death of their leader, Cribs travel in about a single group of 15 and can easily call for another group," Mark stated. I sighed.

"This is perfect," I moaned. I gripped the bridge of my nose.

"I know Jaden. I'm just glad you're coming back," Mark said. I sighed.

"I wish I wasn't," I said. Mark laughed silently.

"I know Jaden," Mark said.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, alright Mark?" I asked. That made Mark laugh.

"Alright. Good night Jaden," Mark said.

"Night Mark," I said. We hung up. I turned off my phone and crawled under the sheets. I yawned then fell asleep.

_**xXx**_

_Rain poured from the sky and landed on my sweat covered face. I looked around and noticed crumpled heaps of Cribs and Bloods. I was the only one standing. Or so I thought._

"_Hello Jaden," A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a man with shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes staring at me. He was about 21 and was smiling at me sinisterly. I knew this person._

"_Dan…" Was as far as I got. He stopped me from continuing. He jabbed a switchblade into my stomach. My hands shot to his hands and gripped them tightly. I felt blood ooze through my fingers. My breath was gone and his mouth was right next to my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck. It made the hairs on my neck stand on end._

"_This is war Jaden and I'm what you call a 'Double Agent'," He said. He twisted the blade, causing blood to poor faster from my wound. Then he ripped it out and I fell to my knees. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt it come out of the corners of my mouth. I looked up at the man who just killed me._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You know why," Was all he said. Then he dropped his blade and reached behind him. He pulled out a 500 steel magnum. He pressed the end to my forehead, and shot._

_**xXx**_

I shot up from the bed and bonked my head on the bunk above me. I grabbed my head. I was gasping for air and I felt sweat pouring from down my face and neck.

_Just a dream._ I thought._ That's all. He isn't a double agent._ I took a deep breath and fell down on my pillow. _Yet these dreams seem all too real. What the hell could they mean?_ That was the last thought to run through my mind. I slipped into unconsciousness and slept a dreamless sleep, the first in many nights.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. I hope you liked it. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	4. Stepping Back Into Business

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's Chapter four._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The boat pulled up to the docks at Ochi City around eight o'clock the next morning. I was on deck with my bag down at my feet. I looked at the dock and saw exactly what Mark promised. Chris was standing next to about 5 other Bloods. The boat docked and I grabbed my bag. I walked down the plank. Chris and the others were standing there waiting for me. One of the Bloods took my bag.

"Welcome back Jaden," Chris said. I looked at him. His jet black hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the nub of his neck. He was wearing pitch black cargo pants with a matching sleeveless shirt. He had a short sleeved, black cargo jacket on. He also had on black, fingerless gloves. There was only one thing that wasn't black about his outfit, there was a blood red bandana tied around his right bicep. The all black outfit made his emerald green eyes pop.

"I'd love to say it's good to be back…" I said. Chris smiled.

"We better get moving. Emmy can't wait to see you," Chris said. We were walking towards the Blood base on the outskirts of town. Chris was on my right side while all the other bloods were on my left and behind me.

"How's Jess?" I asked Chris. He shrugged.

"Not so good. Emmy's been taken care of her afta, you know," Chris said. I nodded.

"Mark and Jesse?" I asked. Chris shrugged again.

"They're trying figure out what to do. That's why we need to get you there fast," Chris said. I sighed.

"Of course," I mumbled. Chris chuckled. Then he looked at me closely. I was still in my Slifer uniform.

"Of course, before you see them, you'll have to change. You don't exactly blend," Chris said. I looked at him.

"Since when have I ever blended?" I asked. Chris laughed.

"Point taken," Chris said. I smiled. I always liked Chris.

"L2?" One of the Blood's asked. I looked at the Blood on my left. He was dressed like all insubordinate Blood's dressed. Black pants, black boots, black, fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, and a blood red bandana tied around their right bicep. This Blood had bleach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There has been some serious Crib activity in this part of the city. We better be on our toes," He said. I nodded.

"Of course," I said. Chris looked at me.

"Please tell me you have something," Chris said. I looked at him.

"Always," I said. I reached behind my back and pulled out my black 9mm pistol. I showed it to Chris who nodded. We rounded to corner and I placed the pistol back where I had it. I looked and noticed that we were almost to HQ.

"Chris?" I asked. Chris turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"Cribs have been acting up in our neck of the woods?" I asked. Chris sighed and nodded.

"They must all have a death wish," Chris mumbled in an annoyed tone. I nodded.

"Must be," I whispered. We reached the entrance to HQ. It was a large, steel warehouse on the outskirts of Ochi City. The other side of the city was the Crib's HQ. There were 7 large steel buildings connected by steel halls. We entered the main building. As soon as the doors opened, every Blood in the room turned and looked at us. Chris leaned to the Blood holding my bag.

"Take his bags to his room," Chris ordered. The Blood nodded and ran off towards the bunker building where all Blood's slept. I looked around. All eyes were on me.

"Carry on," I ordered. All the Blood's continued on there way.

"Stepping right back into business I see," A feminine voice teased. I turned and saw Emmy standing there. Emily was her real name but we all just called her Emmy. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a jet black mini skirt with matching tank top. She was also wearing a black short sleeved jacket that ended just below her rib cage. She was in knee high jet black boots. She wore a blood red gem around her neck. Standing next to Emmy was the only reason I came back.

"Emmy," I said, nodding towards Emmy. I looked at the person standing next to her. "Jess…" I began. Jess was wearing her normal clothes. A blood red bandana tied around her forehead, long jeans, and a red shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it. Her long black hair up in a pony tail. Jess ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. She buried her face in my abs.

"Welcome back Onii-chan," Jess said, muffled through my clothes. I smiled. I tore her arms from around my waist and knelt down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Emmy walked over to us smiling.

"Well Jaden, we better get you change. Mark ordered that as soon as you get here, I have to get you changed. He wants to speak with you and Jesse," Emmy said. I sighed and stood up. Jess released her hold on my neck as soon I released her and began to stand up. I nodded.

"Fine," I said. I ruffled Jess' hair and followed Emmy toward my room to change.

"Keep an eye on her Chris," I ordered over my shoulder. Chris saluted and nodded.

"Yes sir," He said in a joking tone. I smirked and followed Emmy through the doors toward my room.

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

The ocean air whipped my hair around my face. I quickly grabbed it and threw it into a pony tail to prevent it from whipping around any further. I was leaning on the edge of the ship. We just left Duel Academy about an hour ago and I hadn't moved from this spot. I just have too much on my mind. Atticus walked over to me and leaned on the railing beside me. I looked at him.

"We'll be there soon Lex," Atticus said. I sighed.

"We're not supposed to be there till four and it's only nine Atty," I said. Atticus chuckled. Then he sighed. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Atticus looked at me.

"I'm just…confused," Atticus explained. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's nothing new," I said. Atticus stuck his tongue out at me then looked back at the ocean.

"I'm confused at why Chancellor Sheppard sent us to find out what Jaden is hiding from him," Atticus said. I looked at him. His face was serious as it looked at the ocean.

"I've been wondering that myself," I said.

"Haven't we all?" Bastion's voice asked from behind me. Atticus and I turned to see everyone, minus Crowler, behind us. Bastion was standing behind me. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting down next to Syrus and Hassleberry. Blair was sitting on the other side of the boat, opposite them. Aster was leaning against the wall next to the captain's courtier's door. Chazz was standing behind Atticus.

"Well, does anyone have a clue why?" Atticus asked. Mindy and Jasmine shook their heads. Syrus and Hassleberry shrugged. Blair shook her head. Bastion thought.

"What is the only logical explanation why Chancellor Sheppard would send us to follow Jaden?" Bastion asked everyone.

"To see if he's in a gang," Aster said plainly. We all looked at Aster in shock.

"No fucking way Phoenix!" Syrus shrieked, jumping to his feet. Hassleberry jumped to his feet also.

"Yeah! Jaden would never!" Hassleberry said. Aster sighed and stepped away from the wall. He looked at Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Tell me you two, what do you know about Jaden's home life?" Aster asked. Syrus opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He thought a moment.

"Absolutely nothing," Syrus replied sadly. Aster nodded.

"Exactly. Jaden didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know," Aster said.

"I can't imagine Jaden in a gang. He's just to…" Chazz began to say. He thought about how to finish his sentence. "I don't have a word but he's just Jaden and Jaden sure as hell doesn't seem like the kinda guy to be in a gang," Chazz finished. I nodded.

"Yeah Aster. Bastion said logical explanations," I said. Aster sighed.

"That is the only logical explanation. Chancellor Sheppard doesn't give a rat's ass about your guy's home life because you guys don't have a shady home life. Jaden does," Aster said. We all looked at him in confusion. "Jaden doesn't talk about his home life. He doesn't tell us anything about his past, his family, his pets, anything!" Aster screamed.

"Doesn't mean he's in a gang!" I screamed. Aster looked at me.

"We can't cross it out. When we get to Ochi City, we better head to a police department and request to look at Jaden's file. See if I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am," Aster said confidently. That made me so mad.

"What makes you think you're so sure Aster!? What makes you think Chancellor Sheppard doesn't just have a concerned feeling about Jaden's safety in Ochi City!?" I screamed. Aster glared at me.

"Because Alexis, Sheppard told me he thinks that. He thinks Jaden might be in a gang," Aster said. I couldn't take any more. I ran right past Aster, shoving him in the process. I ran right below deck and to my bunk. I flopped down and buried my face in my pillow.

_Jaden's not in a gang._ I kept telling myself. _He just can't be._ I thought. I felt tears sting my eyes. I quickly whipped them away with the back of my hand. _Stupid Aster._ I thought acidly. I rolled onto my side and stared blankly at the wall._ Jaden's not in a gang. He just can't be…_ That was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness. Into a totally, dreamless sleep.

_**xXx**_

_Alright. Hope you guys liked. Also, you guys can go to my profile to read a quick summery for the next chapter, to be posted next Friday. I also have 4 story summaries on my profile. I plan on starting one of those stories but I could start any of them. If everyone could PM me and tell me which story they would like to read the most, that would be fantastic. Give me a list of all four, one being the best. The one that gets the most votes will be here next Friday. Anyway, please review and don't forget to PM so I know which story to start writing. Also, none of them are YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX so yeah. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	5. 70 Percent Chance

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's Chapter five. Also, after this week, I will no longer be able to update every Friday and instead post every other. School starts in less than 2 weeks and you can imagine how hecktic my house is. Hopefully I'll get ahead and able to update every Friday once again but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I sat back in my black leather chair, arms folded across my chest. My gaze shifted between Mark and Jesse. Jesse was my closest friend. He had bushy teal hair and green eyes full of emotion. Everyone said that he was my twin because we looked so much alike. We also act a lot alike. I guess that's why we're such good friends.

Mark on the other hand, he had spiked bleach blonde hair. His cold black eyes sent shivers down your spine.

All three of us were dressed the same. Long black pants, black boots, black sleeveless shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, and black fingerless gloves. Each of us had a blood red ring on our index finger.

We were all seated around a round table. No "Knights of the Round Table" jokes please. It was the only kind of table that we could easily see the other two.

Mark was the first to break the silence. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Jesse and I both turned our attention to him. He was shifting his gaze between Jesse and me.

"As far as I can tell, with the sudden increase in Crib activity, there is about a 70 percent chance of a gang war happening soon. The largest gang war this city has ever seen," Mark said. Jesse and I shot quick glances at each other.

"I guess it's a good thing that Jaden's here," Jesse said, smiling. Mark smirked and nodded. I frowned.

"Do you know which leader Jess killed?" I asked Mark. Mark sat back and pulled out a file from out of no where. He slid the file over to me. I stopped it with my left hand. I pulled it over so it resting in front of me. I opened the file.

"C4." Mark said as I read his ranking. Cribs go by a simple rating system. C1 stands for Crib 1. C2 is Crib 2. And so on and so forth up unto the fifth leader. This means that they are the first in charge, second, third, excreta. Aside from the 5 leaders, there are also 5 SCs. SC stands for Second Crib. SC1 is Second Crib 1. This person is the under miner to C1. They are like the generals to the Cribs 5 separate armies.

"C4…I take it SC4 took over?" I asked. Mark nodded. I closed the file and slide it back over to him. "It was just C4. I thought the Cribs only cared about C1 and C2. They cared slightly about C3 but that's about it." I said. Mark nodded.

"They do but they're furious that C4 was killed so this 10 year old could become a Blood. It wasn't a seasoned Blood that nicked him off, but a newbie. I think that's what got them it this crazy war panic." Mark said. I sighed. I gripped the bridge of my nose.

"C4 was also SC1's little brother," Jesse said. Mark and I both whipped around and looked at him.

"What?!" Mark demanded his tone furious. Jesse looked at Mark.

"Jim told me that the Crib we recently captured confessed this," Jesse said. Mark narrowed his eyes.

"How long ago?" Mark demanded. Jesse thought a moment.

"Just about an hour ago. You refused to let me tell you anything until Jaden was with us," Jesse pointed out. Mark took a deep breath and nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. Mark leaned back against his chair.

"We need to up our Blood routes. See where any Crib activity has increased. The police are having a hell of a tough time trying to keep it all under control," Mark said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're just the police's assassins, aren't we?" I said. Mark chuckled.

"The police know we kill when the Cribs act up. The Cribs kill just to kill," Mark said. I nodded.

"I'll talk with Jim, Chris, and Danny. Tell them to increase the training on all new Blood members," Jesse said. Mark nodded. He looked at me.

"Have Emmy, Maria, and Mel try and figure out anything else they can from the three Cribs that Jim, Chris, and Danny recently captured," Mark ordered. I nodded.

"I'll also take Chris and a few other seasoned Bloods out on a route. I need to get back into the groove," I said. Mark nodded.

"Good idea. Duel Academy can sometimes mess you up," Mark said. I looked at Mark.

"Mark, I need to talk to you…" I looked at Jesse, "in private," I finished. Mark nodded. He looked at Jesse who nodded. Jesse stood, bowed to Mark then to me and left the room. Mark looked at me.

"What is it Jaden?" Mark asked me. I leaned back in my chair.

"I have this weird feeling that I'm being followed," I said. Mark cocked an eyebrow.

"Cribs?" Mark offered. I shook my head.

"I've had it ever since I left Duel Academy," I said. Mark looked at me.

"You don't think your friends would have followed you, do you?" Mark asked me. I shook my head.

"They'd never be able to get away from the school," I said. Mark nodded.

"You're probably just imagining things. Hurry up and go tell Emmy, Maria, and Mel. Then take Chris, L2SA (Which stands for L2SquadA. I'll explain more on that later), and Jess," Mark said. I looked at him.

"Jess?" I asked. Mark sighed.

"Like it or not Jaden, she's a Blood and she needs real training out in the real world. I promised you that you'd be the one that trained her," Mark pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up. I walked past him towards the door. I stopped right behind his chair.

"I choose not," I said. I left the room without another word.

_**xXx**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Jaden closed the door behind himself with a slam. Mark chuckled to himself.

"I figured you would," Mark said. Mark pushed away from the table and stood up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out a lighter, placed the cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. He snapped the lid on the light shut and put it back in his coat. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out smoke.

_This gang war isn't going to be a good thing for Jaden. He won't be able to do what he normally does._ Mark smiled. _Then again, maybe he might._

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you guys liked it. Yes, I know. Very short chapter. It's more of just a filler. The next chapter will be longer. Go to my profile and read a summery of the next chapter. Anyway, review! _

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	6. Bloodied Blue

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's Chapter six._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Alexis' POV**_

The boat pulled up to the Ochi City docks at a quarter to four. We walked off the boat and looked around. Crowler was tapping his foot, annoyed.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Chazz asked more annoyed than Crowler appeared. We all looked at Crowler.

"We go to the hotel," Crowler answered. We nodded and picked up our bags. We followed Crowler who lead us to a bus stop. Chazz froze at the sight of the bus stop.

"WE'RE TAKING A BUS!?" Chazz yelled, not believing. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we are Chazz, why wouldn't we?" I asked, annoyed that he was being such a baby.

"Well…" Chazz began. Aster cut him off.

"We don't have time for this Chazz. Just get your ass on the bus and shut it," Aster said, very annoyed. Chazz opened his mouth to say something but Crowler cut him off.

"Aster is right Mr. Princeton. We do not have time for this," Crowler sounded very annoyed. Chazz just huffed and got on the bus. I saw Syrus and Hassleberry roll their eyes. We got on the bus and headed to the hotel to check in.

_**xXx**_

Checking in took about three hours, thanks to Chazz. With help from Mindy and Jasmine. Chazz wanted to rest and Mindy and Jasmine wanted to freshen up. Of course, I just wanted to prove Aster wrong about Jaden being in a gang but, of course, I would tell no one of that. So Crowler agreed to take quick break, which turned into having a nice late lunch, early dinner.

We finally were able to go look around town.

"We need to head to the police department," Aster said, heading in the direction of the department.

"Excellent plan Aster," Crowler praised.

"Excellent plan Aster," Chazz mocked under his breath. I smirked and heard Mindy and Jasmine stifle a giggle.

We reached the police department around seven. Aster asked politely for Jaden's city file, which the lady politely denied.

"Might I ask why?" Aster asked his tone still polite. The lady smiled and pulled a book out of her desk drawer. She opened the book and re-read something out of it. Then she smiled again and snapped the book closed.

"I'm afraid that we are not allowed to let you view his file sir," She replied, too nicely.

"I'm afraid I'm still very confused," Atticus stated. The lady looked at him.

"It's against the rules," She answered.

"We're just trying to figure out where he lives," Blair said. The lady rolled her eyes, her patience very thin.

"Listen kid, if ya wanna know where he lives, go look in a phone book," The lady was getting annoyed. Blair opened her mouth to back sass the lady but I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Of course ma'am. You're absolutely right. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble," I said, smiling at the lady. The lady looked at me, her face still annoyed. She smiled nicely at me, all annoyance running from her face.

"Of course Miss," She said. I pulled Blair away from the lady's desk, everyone following behind me.

"I hope you find your friend Miss," The lady called as the doors slammed closed.

"Me too," I muttered under my breath.

_**xXx**_

"Alexis, remind me if I ever go cannibal, not to eat you," Blair said, rubbing her mouth on her Slifer jacket sleeve. Crowler refused to let us change out of our Duel Academy clothes, stating that we should be proud of where we come from.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll keep that in mind," I replied. Blair glared at me but said nothing.

"What do we do now?" Syrus asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe we could really look in a phone book," Hassleberry offered. Atticus shook his head.

"Already done. No Yuki anywhere in the book," Atticus explained. Aster brought his right hand to his chin and grasped it in a thinking manner.

"I don't understand why the police just won't give us the file," Aster wondered out loud. I looked at him. He saw me. He shook his head.

"Let me re-phrase that. I don't understand why she can't give us any information on Jaden. It's more confusing now that his phone number isn't in the phone book." I thought about that.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather strange," I answered. Aster nodded.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Jasmine asked. Bastion pulled up his Ra Yellow jacket sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Almost 7:30," Bastion answered.

"We better get back to the hotel," Crowler said. We nodded.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will give us all some ideas to find Jaden," Atticus offered.

"Good thinking," Syrus said. Syrus looked around. "But…ahhh…does anyone have any clue how to get back to the hotel?" We all froze and looked around. After leaving the police station, we just wandered around aimlessly. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I know," Chazz answered. We all looked at him.

"Oh really?" Mindy asked her voice sarcastic. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm 'The Chazz'. I can do anything!" Chazz said, running off into an alley.

"Since when did he become _Kim Possible_?" Hassleberry asked. I giggled.

"Should we follow him," Syrus asked. I shook my head.

"No, we shouldn't but if we don't get him, we'll have to find HIM too," I answered.

"True," Everyone answered. Despite our better judgment, we ran after Chazz.

_**xXx**_

"Good work Chazz, now we're lost!" Blair yelled at Chazz. We caught up to him but he said this was a short cut. Rather than run all the way back to the street, Crowler ordered us to follow Chazz. Now, we were totally and utterly lost.

"We're not lost! I know exactly where we are!" Chazz answered. Aster rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, than where are we?" Aster asked. Chazz froze in his place.

"We're…ahhh…" Chazz looked around frantically.

"Admit it Chazz, you have no fucking clue where we are!" Jasmine yelled. Chazz shook his head.

"No, I know!" Chazz answered.

"Sure," Mindy said, rolling her eyes. Chazz looked down the alley and pointed.

"There, right around that corner is the street the hotel is on!" Chazz yelled, already running toward the corner where he pointed.

"How come I have a really bad feeling about this?" Atticus asked, following Chazz.

"Probably because it's Chazz," I answered. We rounded the corner, just to see Chazz standing there, dumbstruck. Blair walked up to Chazz and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Good work dumb shit! It's a dead end!" Blair yelled, pointing at the brick wall in front of us.

"Emphasis on DEAD," A deep voice called. Everyone whipped around to see someone dressed in a dark blue, almost black, outfit. Long pants, boots, sleeveless shirt, and gloves with sliver knuckles. Around his neck he wore a chocker necklace with the same color cloth as his outfit and a dark blue gem imbedded on the cloth three times on his Adam's apple.

"Who the hell are you?" Aster asked, stepping toward the man. The man, who looked about 18, smirked. The man had dark blonde hair. It was slightly long, just to the tip of his ears.

"My name ain't important. Just call me C3," The man said. Bastion looked at the man, not believing.

"C3, as in the third in charge of the Crib gang!" Bastion asked, frantic. C2 started laughing.

"Ah, you know your gang vocab," C3 answered, laughing slightly.

"Wow C3, you weren't kidding. They ARE from Duel Academy," Another voice said from behind us. We turned and saw not one, but 7 men standing behind us, all dressed alike. They were dress just like C3, just minus the chocker. They all also had the same hair style, not the same color though.

"What do you guys care if we're from Duel Academy?" Hassleberry asked the men, whose age ranged from 19 to 25. They laughed at Hassleberry.

"We really don't care that YOU'RE from Duel Academy," One of the men, about 20, answered.

"Then why?" I asked. C3 spoke up again.

"Well sweetheart, an enemy of ours also goes to Duel Academy," C3 answered, walking around us to stand in front of us. I flinched at the "sweetheart".

"Don't call me sweetheart," I told him. He smirked and walked over to me. He cupped my face with his right hand.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't take orders. I give them," He answered. I turned my head slightly and bit down on his index finger. He growled in pain and drew his hand back. I smirked. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right upper arm. I screamed when the pain was dragged down my arm to my elbow. The pain turned and was suddenly gone, like it was yanked from my arm, very painfully. My left arm shot up and gripped my arm. I felt something moist running down my arm. I fell to my knees in pain. I looked up and saw a man standing next to C2. He was dressed exactly like him, only his chocker also had three blue gems imbedded on it with a silver "2" hanging just below them. In his hand he held a bloody switchblade.

"That will teach you to bite C3 bitch!" He spat at me acidly. Mindy and Jasmine knelt next to me on my left side, Atticus knelt on my right.

"Are you okay sis!?" Atticus asked frantic.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Oh but you won't be," C3 answered, a sinister smile playing on his lips.

_**xXx**_

_**  
Jaden's POV**_

I froze. A high pitched scream continued to echo through the air. I knew that scream. Jess tugged on my right hand, which she firmly held with her left.

"Onii-chan, is anything wrong?" She asked me, worry coating her voice.

"That scream…" I muttered. Chris looked at me. There were five Bloods, Chris, Jess, and I on this route. We were almost done when I heard that scream, the scream I recognized yet couldn't believe.

"What about it?" Chris asked. I looked at him. Confusion was his face.

"Alexis…" I muttered. Chris' eyes grew wide.

"Alexis? You mean your girlfriend from Duel Academy?!" Chris asked. I growled at him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled. Chris shook his head and stuck his hands up in defense.

"Forget I said that but is it really her?" Chris asked. I didn't answer. I didn't even think. I just took off running towards the alley mouth where it sounded like the scream was coming from. I released Jess' hand so I wouldn't drag her.

"Damn it, why does he have to be so fast?" I heard Chris mutter. Then I heard everyone running after me. I rounded the corner of the alley and looked around.

"Back off before I call the police!" An all too familiar voice shrieked. It came from the left of me, around the corner at the next turn. I ran towards the voice. I didn't look to see who was around the corner, I just ran around the corner. I stopped when I saw.

It was my friends…

Along with a hell of a lot of Cribs.

I looked and saw what caused me to run here. Alexis was sitting on her knees on the ground, gripping her left arm, which was bleeding. I looked and saw SC3 standing next to C3, gripping a bloodied up switchblade. I ran over to Alexis, sliding through her blood so I was kneeling in front of her. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Alexis! Are you okay!?" I asked frantically. She looked up at me in shock.

"Jaden! What are you doing here!?" She said.

"I should be asking you that!" I said.

"Well, well, well…lookey what we have here boys," C3's voice said. I turned my head to see him staring at me, completely thrilled that I was here. I could tell, only by that smirk on his face. I growled at him and stood up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Craig?" I yelled.

"Jaden don't!" Atticus hissed at me. I ignored him and continued to glare at Craig, who narrowed his eyes at me.

"I could as the same thing of you Yuki! This is Crib territory! You have no right to be here!" Craig spat.

"Oh, and it doesn't stop you from coming on to OUR territory!" Chris' voice spat back. I turned to see Chris running toward me. The other 5 Bloods stayed behind the mob of my friends. Jess ran to me with Chris. Craig saw who was all with me and started laughing.

"5!! That's rich Yuki!! Even with you and Chris and…" His voice trailed off when he looked at Jess. He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Jess. I stepped in front of her protectively.

"Don't even think about it," I said acidly. Craig looked around. I noticed only 9 Cribs were there, including Craig and Brad, SC2. I saw about 11 or so more Cribs jump from the steel stairs.

"Great. Just perfect," I muttered. Jess gripped the back of my jacket. I looked at her, then at my friends. Alexis needed to be tended to, and fast.

"Chris," I called. Chris looked at me.

"What?" He asked. He was already in his fighting stance. I shook my head. He stepped out of it.

"Take Alexis, Jess, and the rest of my friends back to base," I said. Chris looked at me wide eyed.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!" Chris yelled.

"I'd be more insane leaving them here in the danger zone," I replied, eyeing the Cribs. Chris shook his head.

"Not what I mean!" Chris yelled. I glared at him.

"I know what you meant! Now Chris, damn it, just do it!" I yelled. Chris glared at me.

"No way! I may not be as good as you but I'd be a fool to leave you here with just 5!" Chris yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well when I get back, I'll give you a little fool's hat!" I spat.

"I'm staying."

"Damn you Chris! That's an order!" I yelled. Chris looked taken a back my sudden order. I glared at him furiously.

"Fine," He said, realizing he had no choice. He turned and looked at my friends. He pulled Atticus to his feet. He pointed to Alexis. "Help her up," He ordered. Atticus looked at him.

"No…" Atticus began to protest. I cut him off.

"Atticus just listen to him!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. Atticus helped Alexis to her feet. Alexis looked at me. I could tell she wanted to ask me some questions.

"Jess…" I began. Jess nodded.

"I'll make sure Emmy tends to her," Jess answered. I smiled.

"Good." I ruffled her hair and she ran after Chris, who was dragging Syrus and Hassleberry away. Jess was pushing Chazz to go faster. Aster shot me a look of confusion but followed. The other 5 Bloods ran up to my sides. I looked back at Craig.

"Well, 6 against 20. That seems hardly fair." Craig was cocky. I smirked.

"For you," I replied. Nathan didn't like that. He reached behind him and pulled out a dagger. He threw the sheath to the dagger to the side and lunged at me without a word, ready to kill.

_**xXx**_

_**Chris' POV**_

_Damn that Jaden! Pulling rank on me! I understand why he sent me away with his friends, because he trusts me only with them. But, damn it, why did he have to tell me when it was only him and L2SA against 20 Cribs!_

"Jaden!" A feminine voice shrieked. I turned my head to see the injured girl trying to head back. The brunette who was kneeling next to held her back.

"No Alexis! You're just gonna get hurt more!" He said. I cocked an eyebrow.

_So this is Alexis. Wow, she's more beautiful in person. Jaden did her no justice. _I sighed. I walked over to Alexis and pulled her against my chest. She gasped. I picked her up bridal style and started running toward base, just like Jaden ordered. Jaden's friends followed me. Alexis beat on my chest.

"Put me down! Jaden's in trouble!" She shrieked.

"Jaden's perfectly fine Alexis. If I didn't think he could handle himself, I wouldn't have left," I said. She stared at me. Jess skipped to my side.

"Of course you would have. It was an order," Jess said. Then she took off running. I chuckled.

"Just like Jaden," I muttered.

"Jaden?" A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to see a short boy with light blue hair running behind me. He was the one who spoke.

"You'll find out later," I said. A tall boy with a dark skin and braided hair and a dino bandana on his head ran up to my side.

"Where we going solider?" He asked. I knew he must be Hassleberry.

"Base," I answered shortly. By the look on all their faces before, they had no idea about this part of Jaden's life.

"Base?" The brunette from before asked. I nodded. "Whose base?"

"Ours," I answered, again short.

"Mind explaining?" A girly man, probably Dr. Crowler, asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, can't. That's Jaden's business." I looked down at Alexis. She was breathing deeply and her head was resting on my right peck. She lost too much blood. Emmy needed to see her fast. So I ran faster.

No one spoke again. They merely ran faster when I did. I knew Alexis had to be quickly tended too, or she would be in serious trouble.

_Damn you Jaden. You better be all right, if not, so help me God I will bring you back to life and kill you myself!_

_**xXx**_

_A ha! I told you it would be a longer chapter. Again, sorry for the shortness of the last few chapters. Anyway, hope you guys liked. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	7. The Blood Gang

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's Chapter seven…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Chris' POV**_

"Emmy!!" I called, busting through the doors of base. Every Blood in the base looked at me in confusion. Emmy and Mel ran over to me.

"Chris! What the hell happened?" Emmy asked me.

"Cribs," I growled. Emmy looked at Alexis.

"Is she…" She began. Jess skipped to my side.

"Yup!" She said excitingly. Emmy, Mel, and I looked at her.

"For being on the top of the Cribs 'Must Kill List', you're extremely happy," Mel pointed out. Jess frowned.

"Hello!" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the eldest brunet standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to Alexis.

"MY SISTER!" He yelled. I cocked an eyebrow.

_So this is Atticus._ I thought. I shook my head and turned back to look at Emmy. Emmy was looking at Alexis closely.

"Take her to…" Emmy began to say. I knew she was gonna say the infirmary but I knew Jaden wouldn't like that so I interrupted her.

"Jaden's room," I said. She looked at me.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A male voice yelled. I groaned and looked to see a man, about 21 years old. He had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Not now Danny!" I hissed. Danny walked over to me and saw Alexis and all of Jaden's friends standing behind me. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What the hell have you done Chris!? You know the rules!" Danny yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. Emmy stepped in between us. She glared at Danny.

"Danny, right now is not the time to be a bastard, no matter how hard it is for you," Emmy said. Danny glared at her. Emmy smirked and looked back at me.

"Let's get her to Jaden's room and fast," Emmy stated. I nodded. Emmy looked at Mel, one hand resting on her hip.

"Keep an eye on them Mel," Emmy ordered Mel. Mel nodded. Emmy ran past me heading towards the corridor that leads to Jaden's room. I followed.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Atticus' voice called. I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Atticus looked at Alexis.

"She's my sister," He muttered. I looked at him. I could tell by his voice that he was asking if he could come. I sighed.

"Come on," I ordered. He looked up at me, smiling sheepishly. He began running towards Jaden's room, hearing Atticus at my heels.

_Jaden, Danny's right. It's against the rules to bring innocent people into the gang's world. You're in some deep shit when you get back, it doesn't matter anymore that you're…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Emmy screaming at me.

"Hurry up Christopher!" Emmy yelled. I growled.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at her. I saw her standing in a doorway. She was smirking. I glared at her and entered the room.

The steel room was the second largest bedroom in the entire base. It was also only one of three that had carpeting. Jaden's room had soft red carpet. His large king size bed was shoved in the corner of the room. His bed was clad in pitch black sheets with a blood red trim. His favorite blood red comforter was folded at the end of his bed. I placed Alexis on his bed, her head gently resting on the pitch black pillows with blood red shaggy trim.

Emmy immediately went to work, looking at her arm. Atticus sat on the bed on the other side of Alexis. I leaned against the steel wall next to the door.

"How bad is it Emmy?" I asked after a moment. Emmy stood up and whipped her blood coated hands on her skirt.

"It's better than it looks. She hasn't lost TOO much blood but enough to cause her to be like this." Emmy gestured to Alexis. I nodded. Emmy walked over to Jaden's large oak desk. A black Dell laptop rested a top the desk. He had a small desk lap and an intercom on his desk as well. The simple steel fold up chair was pushed into the desk.

Emmy pulled open a side drawer and removed a first aid kit. She walked back over to Alexis and went to work cleaning her wound. Alexis hissed when the anticipant was poured into her wound. Atticus looked at Emmy.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Atticus asked Emmy, panicked. Emmy giggled at him and nodded.

"She'll be a little weak, tired, and sore for the next few days but its nothing to get extremely worried about," Emmy stated, finishing bandaging her arm. Atticus sighed in relief. Emmy put back the bandages in the first aid kit and pulled out a syringe. Atticus stared at her in horror.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with that!?" He asked. Emmy giggled at his fear.

"Don't worry. This will help make her heal faster and get stronger." Emmy flicked the top syringe and made sure all the air was out. She turned Alexis' right wrist over and quickly whipped some disinfectant on it. Then she gently inserted the syringe into her wrist. She injected the formula into Alexis. "It will also help speed up the production of blood." Emmy threw the syringe in the trash next to Jaden's bed. She picked back up the first aid kit and took it back over to Jaden's desk and put it back in the drawer.

Just as Emmy closed the drawer, Alexis moaned. We all looked at her. Emmy smiled.

"Did I forget to mention that it also wakes her up?" Emmy said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Alexis' eyes slowly fluttered open. She moaned and looked up at Atticus.

"Atty?" She moaned. Atticus smiled and nodded. He helped Alexis up into a seated position. She looked around the room.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked Atticus. Atticus shrugged.

"Their base," Atticus answered. Alexis looked at him confused. He sighed and pointed to me and Emmy. Alexis looked at us. I stepped away from the wall I was leaning on.

"Okay. Listen, you guys go join your friends where ever Mel took them," I ordered. Atticus and Alexis looked at me. Emmy walked up next to me.

"I need to clean up the room before Jaden gets back," Emmy smiled. Alexis looked at her.

"This is Jaden's room?" Alexis asked in shock. Emmy nodded.

"Yeah, it is," Emmy answered. Emmy looked at Alexis closely. Her shirt and skirt were covered in blood. Emmy smiled.

"Hey Alexis, why don't you come with me for a bit?" Emmy asked. Alexis looked at her.

"Why?" She asked. Emmy giggled.

"So I can give some clean cloths. Your's are covered in blood." Alexis looked at her cloths. She looked up at Emmy and nodded.

"Clean cloths would be nice," Alexis said. Emmy giggled and nodded. Emmy walked over to Alexis and took her by the hand. Emmy and Alexis exited the room, leaving me and Atticus. Atticus stood up and walked over to me.

"Should I…" Atticus began to ask but I was already shaking my head.

"Your sister will be fine with Emmy," I stated. He bit his lip but nodded. I sighed.

_And here I thought Jaden was the over protective big brother._

I reached under my jacket and into a hidden pocket. I pulled out a black and blue Motorola Talkabout walkie talkie. I changed the channel from five to six. I pressed the yellow talk button and spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Yo Jim, ya there?" I asked. Atticus looked at me, his eyebrow cocked. There was a buzzing noise then a voice.

"Yep. Hey Chris, what's the deal mate?" Jim asked. His Australian accent let me know it was really him.

"Mind coming to Jaden's room?" I asked. "I need to you take Atticus to where ever Mel took Jaden's friends."

"Ah, I heard they were here. Yeah mate, I'll be there in a jiffy," Jim said. I smiled. Jim was a really good friend of mine. Jaden's too.

"Thanks Jim," I said.

"No problem mate. Also, I heard Alexis got hurt. She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Emmy just took her to get some clean cloths. Her's were covered in blood."

"Ah, alright then. Be there in a minute." Jim cut out. I switched my channel back to channel five and slipped it back into my pocket. Atticus was staring at me confused.

"What was that about?" Atticus asked.

"Jim's going to take you to your friends. I gotta go change out of my cloths." I gestured to my blood covered cloths. Atticus looked at them and nodded. Then he looked up at me.

"Thanks," He said. I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I asked. He looked around.

"Everything," He said. I shook my head.

"Don't thank me," I said. Atticus smirked and nodded. "Orders are orders," I muttered under my breath. Atticus looked at me.

"What was that?" Atticus asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said. Atticus opened his mouth to say something more but a firm hand grasped his left shoulder.

"You might wanna keep your curiosity in check mate. You could get into a lot of trouble here if you don't," Jim said. I smirked when I saw him.

Jim was the same age as me, 17. He had spiky black hair. He wore a brown cowboy hat all the time though so it wasn't so spiky. His right eye was bandaged and his left eye was dark teal.

Jim was dressed exactly like me. Pitch black cargo pants with a matching sleeveless shirt. He had a short sleeved, black cargo jacket on. He also had on black, fingerless gloves. The only difference between our outfits was that Jim had is blood red bandana tied around his neck, not his right bicep.

Jim also carried his pet crocodile on his back. Shirley's her name. Shirley has a blood red wrist band on her right front foot.

"Hey there Jim," I greeted. Jim released Atticus' shoulder and tipped his hat in my direction.

"Hey Chris," Jim said. "Where are Mel and the others?" Jim asked. I shrugged.

"Give me a second," I said. I reached into my pocket again and pulled out my talkie again. I changed the channel to channel nine. I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Mel, ya there?" I asked. There was a silent pause then a buzzing noise.

"Yup. What's up Chris?" Mel asked.

"Where are you guys at?" I asked.

"The game room," Mel said. I nodded.

"Alright. Jim is bringing Atticus there so they'll be there in a bit."

"'Kay. And, Mindy's making me ask this how's Alexis?" Mel asked. I chuckled. Jaden got Mindy right.

"She's fine. Emmy's helping her get some clean cloths. Her's are covered in blood," I said.

"Alright," Mel said. Then I heard Mel mutter, "Happy now? I told you she'd be fine!" Jim and I laughed slightly.

"What about you?" Mel asked.

"I'll be there shortly. I've just gotta change out of MY blood covered cloths."

"Alright, see you soon," Mel said.

"See ya," I said. The line went dead and I changed back to channel five. I looked at Jim.

"See ya soon mate," Jim said. I nodded.

"Later," I said. Jim placed his hand back on Atticus' shoulder and tugged him down the hall towards the doors that lead to the game room. Atticus followed without question or complaint. I did see him jump about three feet in the air when Shirley roared at him.

"Relax girl. He's a friend," Jim reassured Shirley. Shirley stopped roaring but didn't remove her gaze from Atticus and I could tell he was a little scared. I laughed and walked down the hall to my own room.

_**xXx**_

I reached the door to my room. Just as I did, my pocket began to vibrate a muffled voice came from the vibrating pocket. I reached in and pulled out my walkie talkie again.

"What was that?" I asked. The voice sighed and I recognized it. It was Emmy.

"I said where are Mel and the others?" Emmy repeated. I opened the door to my room. My room was simpler than Jaden's. My queen size bed was shoved in the corner also. But I had no blood red trim on my pitch black sheets. A pitch black comforter adorned the end of the bed. My pillows were pitch black and had a blood red trim.

"The game room. Jim just took Atticus there a moment ago." I stripped out of my jacket and shirt at the same time without losing my grip on the walkie talkie. I threw my cloths on my bed.

"Where are you?" Emmy asked curiously. I walked over to my chestnut armoire.

"My room. Changing," I said. I opened the armoire and pulled out a hanger with the exact same clothes I had on just a moment ago, only clean.

"Ah, alright. I'll tell Kayla to clean Jaden's room and then I'll have her swing by your room and get your cloths," Emmy said. Emmy was head of the cleaning duty. I smirked. I remember how mad she was when Mark gave her that job but she's really grown attached to it.

"Alright. You do that," I said. I knew Emmy was sticking her tongue out at the talkie right now. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Why are you sticking your tongue out at the walkie talkie?" Alexis asked. I chuckled.

"See you in a little bit Emmy," I said. Emmy sighed.

"Yeah, later," She said. The line went dead. I sighed and set my talkie down on my chestnut desk. I pulled my shirt on over my head and slipped into my jacket. I put the talkie back in the pocket it was in on my other jacket. I decided to change the rest of my clothes as well. I changed into the exact same pants and boxers I was just wearing, except they were clean.

I threw my cloths into the hamper by my door and exited my room.

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

I tugged at the jet black mini skirt Emmy gave me. I was dressed exactly like Emmy. A jet black mini skirt with matching tank top and a black short sleeved jacket that ended just below my rib cage, elbow length fingerless gloves, and she forced me to change out of my Duel Academy shoes and into a pair of jet black knee high boots.

Emmy giggled when she saw me tug at the skirt for the thousandth time.

"Alexis, relax. You look fine," Emmy reassured me. I sighed and removed my hands from the skirt. I looked at Emmy. She was wearing a blood red crystal around her neck. It was the only thing that she was wearing that she made me wear.

"What? No crystal for me?" I teased. Emmy giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry nope," Emmy said. Then Emmy stopped in front of a steel door. She looked at me.

"We're here," Emmy said. She opened the door and stepped inside. I followed her.

The room was huge! In each corner there was a different kind of table game. The corner to the right of the door was ping pong. The corner to the left of the door was a pool table. The far right corner was an air hockey table. Lastly, the far left corner was a foose ball table.

On the right wall there was an entertainment section. Resting on a stand was a 50 inch color TV. Connected to the TV was a DVD player, a PS2, and an X-Box. About seven feet away from the TV was a long, blood red sofa. Next to the TV was a mini fridge.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus were all playing Fusion Frenzy on the X-Box. Dr. Crowler was watching them. Chazz and Aster were playing a serious game of ping pong. Mindy and Jasmine were talking and joking around while playing foose ball. Bastion and Blair were playing pool.

At the air hockey table there were three people. One I recognized as the boy who carried me here, Chris I think was his name, but the other two I didn't recognize.

One of them was a girl, about 17. She had straight shoulder length chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed like me and Emmy and had the exact same crystal on that Emmy had on. On her left hand was what appeared to be a diamond ring. It was on her ring finger.

The other person was a boy, about 17. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a brown cowboy hat. It appeared that his right eye was bandaged. His left eye was teal. He was dressed exactly like Chris. On the floor at the black haired boy's feet was a…crocodile? The crocodile had a blood red band on its front right foot.

Chris and the other boy were leaning against the wall, their arms folded across their chests. They had their left foot propped against the wall. The girl was standing next to Chris with her arms folded across her chest. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Emmy slammed the door loud enough for everyone's attention to turn towards us.

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine shrieked. They ran away from the foose ball table and glomped me. I cringed slightly in pain when Jasmine came into contact with my arm but that soon dissipated. Everyone, except the three in the corner, ran over to me. I noticed that Chris raised one of his arms from his chest and motioned his hand in a "come here" motion. I noticed Emmy nod and sneak off towards them. Mindy and Jasmine released me and I was bombarded with questions regarding my arm and my outfit.

_**xXx**_

_**Emmy's POV**_

I walked over to Mel, Jim and Chris. Shirley was sitting at Jim's feet. I stood next to Mel and in front of Jim.

"What's up guys?" I asked. Chris wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Jaden's not back yet," He said. I looked at the clock on the wall, which read 8:15 pm. I looked back at Chris.

"So? It's not that late," I pointed out. Jim shook his head.

"Jaden and L2SA were the only ones there…against about twenty Cribs," Jim said. I looked them in shock.

"You guys don't think that Jaden's…" My sentence was interrupted by Chris' jacket pocket vibrating. Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his talkie. He placed the talkie a few inches from his mouth.

"Chris here," Chris said.

"Hello Chris," Danny's voice came from the talkie. Chris groaned.

"What is it Danny?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"Jaden's back," Danny said. Danny sounded amused. We all looked at each other. At least we were wrong.

"Well that's good. At least now we know…" Chris began to say but Danny interrupted him with his roaring laughter.

"He's been shot!"

_There we go. Hope you guys liked it._

_Also, I have a request for everyone._

_Please go to my profile and click on my homepage._

_My homepage is my fanfic website. I started it a few weeks ago. There you can see everything you need to know about any of my fanfics._

_If the link doesn't work, I'll also have the link listed in my profile._

_Okay, that's enough rambling._

_Remember to review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	8. You're Enjoying This Aren't You?

_Hiya everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Just a little heads up. I did a little editing this chapter. Here's Chapter eight…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Chris' POV**_

I nearly dropped my talkie.

"What was that Danny?" I asked. Everyone in the room was staring at me. Of course, no one could miss Danny's loud, obnoxious voice. Danny chuckled.

"What Chrisy boy, don't like to face the…" Danny began to say. He was cut off by someone. We all still could hear.

"Give me the talkie Danny," A southern accented voice ordered. We all looked at each other.

"Get your…" Danny began to say but the voice interrupted him again.

"Now," Danny growled but it sounded like he did. He did.

"Chris?" The voice asked.

"Jesse! What the hell happened!?" I yelled into the talkie.

"Woh, slow down there Chris. Everything's cool," Jesse reassured. Jim took my talkie from me. All of Jaden's friends were now standing closer to us.

"What are you talking about mate? Are you saying Jaden DIDN'T get shot?" Jim asked.

"Ahhh…no. He has been shot…" Jesse said. Emmy ripped the talkie from Jim's hand.

"We'll be there soon," Emmy said. Emmy quickly flipped off the talkie and threw it to me. I caught it and slipped it back into my pocket. Emmy walked right past all of Jaden's friend and headed to the door. She opened the door and ran out of the room, heading for the main room of the building. I sighed.

"Let's go," I said. Mel and Jim nodded and we took off running. Jaden's friends followed.

_**xXx**_

We walked through the doors that lead to the main room of the base. There was a mob of Bloods. Emmy was looking around. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her left shoulder. She jumped a little and looked at me. She didn't look happy.

"I can't see a damn thing!" She hissed. I smirked.

"Chill. Jesse said things were cool," I assured. Everyone was standing around us. Someone chuckled to the left of me.

"At least SOMEONE listens to me," A southern accented voice chuckled. We turned to see Jesse Andersen standing there. He was dressed in long black pants, black boots, black sleeveless shirt, and a black short sleeved jacket. His arms were folded across his chest, his blood red ring clearly visible against his black outfit. Jesse's dark teal, slightly spiked hair seemed oddly bright against the dark outfit, as well as his bright green eyes.

"Hey Jesse," I greeted. Jesse smirked and walked over to us, walking past Jaden's friends to stand next to Mel and Jim.

"Where's Jaden?" Emmy asked. Jesse looked at her.

"I told you, he's fine," Jesse said. Emmy rolled her eyes.

"I'll feel better when Mel, Maria, or I look at him," Emmy insisted. Jesse sighed.

"Maria is looking at him right now so relax," Jesse said. Emmy just huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Mel looked at Jesse.

"Where was he shot?" Mel asked. Jesse thought a moment.

"I really couldn't see. I could see him laughing though," Jesse chuckled, "Probably because the Blood that was helping him walk was apologizing like crazy." Jesse smirked. Jim and I laughed. Emmy and Mel both cracked smirks.

"Might I ask what is so funny about Jaden getting shot!?" A high pitch voice shrilled. We turned to see Syrus looking at us like we were crazy. Jesse laughed at Syrus.

"You must be Syrus," Jesse smiled. Syrus looked at him.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Syrus asked. Jesse just continued to smile. Bastion looked at him closely.

"Are you Jaden's twin?" Bastion asked. Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we're not," Jesse said.

"Might as well be," Mel commented. Jesse smirked at her and took her hand in his own, weaving their fingers together.

"Probably," He agreed. Mel smiled at him. All of Jaden's friends looked at them curiously but Emmy, Jim, and I just chuckled.

"MEL!! EMMY!!" Maria's frantic voice yelled. We all turned to see Maria, age 15, long black hair, red eyes, and dressed like Mel and Emmy, running toward us. She stopped in front of Mel, who was looking at her curiously.

"What's up Maria?" Mel asked. Maria looked at her.

"I was checking out Jaden's wound and…well…" Maria looked at her and mumbled something incoherent. Mel took her free hand tilted Maria's head to look at her.

"What was that sweetie?" Mel asked. Maria took a deep breath.

"The bullet didn't pass completely through. It's STILL in the wound," Maria said. Mel and Emmy both stared at her seriously. Mel removed her hand from Jesse's and placed both of her hands firmly on Maria's shoulders.

"Maria, please tell me you didn't try to remove the bullet on your own," Mel said. Maria shook her head.

"No, I didn't," She said. Mel and Emmy both sighed in relief.

"Sure, just forget about me," Jaden's teasing voice called. We all whipped around to see Jaden standing there, holding his left shoulder with his right hand.

"Jaden!" We all yelled. Jaden smiled then cringed in pain. Mel and Emmy walked over to him. Emmy looked at a random Blood. She pointed to him.

"You!" She yelled. The Blood, blonde hair, green eyes, age 22, jumped in shock. "Get a chair…and be quick about it!" Emmy hissed. The Blood ran off and then reappeared only a moment later carrying a steel fold up chair. He set it down behind Jaden and unfolded it. Then his disappeared into the mob of Bloods. Emmy pushed Jaden down into the chair with his good shoulder. Jaden looked up at her.

"You know, you could have gotten the chair on your own," Jaden pointed out. Emmy rolled her eyes. Mel gently placed her hand on Jaden's hand that was covering his wound. I could tell it was his wound because blood was oozing out between his fingers. She gently pulled Jaden's hand away from the wound and looked at it.

"Take off your jacket and shirt Jaden," Mel ordered. Jaden nodded and tried to take off his jacket but he flinched in pain and stopped. Mel looked up at Emmy, who was standing behind Jaden. "Take his jacket off for him." Emmy nodded and took of Jaden's jacket for him. He still flinched but Emmy got his jacket off.

"I'll just tear the shirt," Mel said, stopping Emmy who was reaching for the hem of Jaden's shirt. Emmy nodded and stepped away. Mel grabbed the hole where the bullet when through and tore it. Now we had a clear view of the bullet wound.

It was right in the corner of his left shoulder. The skin around the hole was slightly burned and it was blood covered.

"Maria, go get me a med kit," Mel said, gently fingering the skin around Jaden's wound. He flinched. "Sorry," Mel murmured. Maria ran back over to Mel and handed her a white case with a red cross on it. Mel took the case and set it down on the ground. She opened it up.

"What the hell going on here!?" A familiar deep voice boomed. All of the Bloods jumped at the sound of it. Syrus and Crowler also jumped. We all, minus Mel and Jaden, looked in the direction of the voice. Mark was walking toward us, Danny smiling triumphantly behind him. Jim and I bother glared at him. He just ignored them. Mark walked over to us. He saw all of Jaden's friends standing behind Jesse, Jim, and I. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"I repeat: What the hell is going on here!!" Mark yelled. This time all of the Bloods ran out of the room and all of Jaden's friends jumped. Mark closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of this nose, and took a deep breath. We all stared at him as he tried to calm down. A minute later, Mark released his nose and opened his eyes.

"Jesse," Jesse looked at Mark, "Jaden," Jaden looked up at Mark, "Meeting…NOW!" Mark said as calmly as he could manage through gritted teeth. Mel looked at Mark.

"Mark…" Mel said. Mark turned to her and saw that Jaden was injured. Mark sighed.

"As soon as you're done Mel," Mark said, much more calmly than before. For some strange reason, whenever it came to the girls, Mark was so sweet. BI-POLAR MUCH!?

Mark turned around and headed toward a large oak door. Danny walked off toward the Blood training room. Once both were out of sight, Mel and Emmy both involuntarily shivered. Mine and Jim's eyes both twitched. Jesse brought his hand up in a thinking position.

"Hmmm…" Jesse pointed at the door, "He seems very mad," Jesse said. Jaden nodded. Mel gently fingered Jaden's wound again.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" Jaden asked Mel jokingly. Mel smirked.

"Well, Maria is right. The bullet is still there but…" Mel took her hand away from the wound and bit her lip.

"What?" Emmy asked. Mel looked at her.

"Well, it's nearly all the way through. It's like it just stopped," Mel said hesitantly.

"Is that even possible?" Jim asked. Mel shrugged.

"Not sure," She said.

"Well, can you get it out?" Jaden asked. Mel looked at him sourly.

"Of course I can get it out. Two ways actually," Mel said, holding up two fingers for Jaden. Jaden cocked an eyebrow. Mel brought her hand down. "I can either push the bullet the rest of the way out or I can pull it back out of the front hole."

"Which ways fastest?" Jaden asked. Mel bit her lip.

"Pulling out but it's also the most painful," Mel pointed out. Jaden looked at her.

"Just pull it out," Jaden said. Mel looked at him.

"Are you…" She began to ask. Jaden cut her off.

"I'm sure," Jaden said. Mel sighed and reached into the med kit. She pulled out a tweezer. She squirted anti-septet on it and held it gently in the palm of her left hand. Somehow, with one hand, Mel put a rubber doctor glove on her right hand. She picked up the tweezer with her right hand. She looked at Jaden. He nodded lightly. Mel placed her left hand firmly on his left shoulder and left side of his neck. She held him firmly in place.

"Don't move," Mel instructed. Jaden didn't move at all. Mel took a deep breath and placed the tweezer in Jaden's wound. He hissed in pain but didn't move. Mel continued moving the tweezer into the wound as if Jaden did nothing. Jaden was clenching and unclenching his right hand, which rested on his thigh.

Suddenly, Mel stopped moving her hand. She gently nudged the tweezer into something. Jaden hissed again. Mel smirked.

"There we are," She said. Then she started moving her hand. Jaden bit down on his lip hard and keep his eyes screwed shut. Then, forcefully, Mel ripped her hand away from Jaden's wound, pulling the bullet out. Mel held the tweezer up, the blood covered bullet in its grasp. Jaden let out a deep breath and looked at her, breathing deeply.

"Did you have to rip it out like that?" Jaden asked. Mel looked at him.

"No," She stated simply. Jaden rolled his eyes. Mel set the tweezer and bullet in the med kit. She then pulled off her glove and threw it in some random direction. She pulled a roll of medical tape out of the med kit. Mel then ripped Jaden's shirt clear off and lifted his arm up.

"Emmy, hold his arm up," Mel said. Emmy took Jaden's wrist and held it above his head. Mel began wrapping the tape around the wound, winding under his arm and around. Jaden looked up at Emmy without moving his head; Emmy's elbow was resting on his head supporting her head up.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Jaden asked. Emmy smirked.

"Maybe," She said. Jaden sighed.

"Of course you are," Jaden muttered. Emmy smacked Jaden's right arm. "Ow!" Jaden said jokingly.

"Maybe that will teach you to be an idiot and get shot!" Emmy hissed. Jaden held his right arm up, his index finger extended.

"I have a good reason!" Jaden insisted. Emmy rolled her eyes.

"What is it? The bullet was faster than me?" Emmy asked.

"Yes but something else too!" Jaden said. Emmy groaned. Mel pulled Jaden's arm down.

"Done," She said. Jaden stood up. Mel threw the tape into the box and handed Jaden a bottle of pills. He took them curiously.

"Take two now and in four hours, if your shoulder is bothering you, take another one. BUT ONLY ONE!" Mel said. Jaden smirked and nodded. He unscrewed the cap and threw two pills in his mouth and swallowed. Jesse walked over to him.

"Let's get going Jay," Jesse said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door where Mark went. Jaden nodded. He picked up his jacket. Emmy snatched it from him.

"I'll take care of this mister I-have-a-good-reason. YOU," Emmy poked him forcefully in the chest, "go talk to Mark." Jaden rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. Jesse smirked and waved to us. He followed Jaden.

"Jaden?" Alexis' voice questioned. Jaden stopped. He looked at her and his friends. They were looking at him curiously. Jaden smiled.

"Talk to you guys in a minute," Jaden said. Before they could say anything more, Jaden walked toward the door. Jesse ran after him. They both entered the door. Before it closed, I caught site of a very mad looking Mark.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you guys liked it. _

_Also, I have some very important news. This news will make you guys want to hunt me down and beat me with a cold, wet fish._

**I SHALL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE!**

_I know! I know! You guys are going crazy right now! Probably getting those cold, wet fish ready to beat me with._

_I'm terribly sorry! But I can't manage to get enough free time to write! _**T.T**

_I'm working on something though that I _**KNOW **_will help me in the end. I'm doing it for __Twin Love__ right now but I'm going to do __War Between Gangs __like right after I finish doing __Summertime Love_

_Okay, now I'm rambling. I just want you to know, _**PLEASE DO NOT PM ME ASKING WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT FOR I DO NOT KNOW! **

_You guys will be the very first to know when I'll be updating next._

_Just _**PLEASE **_understand that I do not like doing this but I have to in order to keep up with school and this and that and gah! _

**I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS INFORMED!**

_REVIEW!_

_-runs from my crazy reviewers who are carrying cold, wet fish-_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	9. Staying

_Hi everyone! Happy Holidays to you all! Here is my present to all of you. Well, part one anyway! That's right, for you own enjoyment, there are three new chapters! YAY! The last chapter will have an update on where I am right now!_

_Anywho, enjoy part one of your present!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Chris' POV**_

We all just stood there for a moment after the door closed. Mel picked up everything and walked over to us, Emmy following. Maria ran to Mel's side.

"I'll take care of that Mel-Chan," Maria said, taking the med kit from Mel. Mel smiled and let her take it.

"Thank you Maria," Mel said. Maria nodded. Maria turned to leave but Mel grabbed her shoulder. "Maria, I have something I need for you to do for me." Mel said. Maria looked at her confused.

"What is it Mel-Chan?" Maria asked.

"Could you go get my laptop from my room?" Mel asked. Emmy snickered.

"And by her room, she means Jesse's," Emmy teased. Mel turned around and punched Emmy forcefully in her right arm.

"Watch it Emmy!" Mel hissed. Emmy rubbed her arm and pouted at Mel.

"Mel that hurt!" Emmy whined. Mel glared at her.

"Well then maybe you should keep comments like that to yourself!" Mel hissed again. Emmy continued to pout and Mel continued to glare. Maria stepped in between the two.

"Where is your laptop Mel-Chan?" Maria asked. Mel sighed and stopped glaring at Emmy.

"In **MY** room," Mel said emphasizing that it was actually her room, not Jesse's. Maria nodded and ran off towards the corridor that leads to the rooms. Silence followed. Someone cleared their throat. We turned to see that it was Aster Phoenix who did.

"What the hell was all that?" Aster asked. His voice was even yet deadly. Jim and I both smirked. He almost reminded us of Mark.

"Normal business," I said. Everyone stared at me in confusion. I sighed.

"We can't explain things mates. Only Jaden can explain it to you," Jim said. Shirley roared in agreement…I think.

"Why would Jaden explain what he's been hiding?" A girl with long black hair, in a Slifer Red uniform, muttered bitterly. Emmy looked at her.

"Blair, Jaden has a really good reason," Emmy defended Jaden. Blair glared at her icily.

"And what the hell would that be!?" Blair demanded. Emmy looked close to pouncing. Mel grabbed her hand, holding it firmly.

"Not now Emmy," Mel said. Emmy growled but relaxed. Mel looked at all of us. "Let's go to the game room." We nodded. We turned and headed to the game room. I looked casually over my shoulder at the door that leads to the room that Jaden, Jesse, and Mark were in.

_I wonder what's going on in there._

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mark slammed his fist on the cold steel table, leaving a dent.

"Mind explaining Jaden!" Mark yelled acidly. Jaden and Jesse continued staring at the enraged leader of the Bloods, oddly calm.

"They were in danger. Alexis was in trouble. I didn't know what else to do," Jaden stated simply. Mark narrowed his eyes at Jaden.

"So you decided to defy my rules!?" Mark asked coldly. Jaden narrowed his eyes at Mark.

"You forget Mark; **YOU'RE** the first person to break your own rules," Jaden spat back. Mark recoiled. Jesse looked between Jaden and Mark.

"Listen Mark; put yourself in Jaden's shoes. What would you have done, had it been Maria or anyone you cared for in their place?" Jesse asked, looking at Mark. Mark pursed his lips into a hard line.

"The exact same thing," Mark muttered through unmoving lips. Jaden looked at him.

"You're yelling at me when you **KNOW** you would have done the same thing!?" Jaden accused. Mark slammed his fists onto the table again, glaring at Jaden.

"That's not the point Jaden!" Mark hissed. Jaden slammed his fists on the table, denting it more than Mark.

"Then what the fuck is the point Mark!?" Jaden demanded icily. Anyone who knew Jaden's other half would have stared at him in just utter shock.

"We're on the verge of a war Jaden! And you bring your friends here!?" Mark pointed out. Jaden glared at him.

"I didn't **BRING** my friends here! They **CAME** here!!" Jaden explained. Mark growled.

"I don't care **WHY** or **HOW** they got here Jaden! They **HAVE** to go!" Mark said. Jaden stared at him in shock.

"And let the Cribs get their hands on them!?" Jaden asked. Jesse intervened before Mark could reply.

"That's not what Mark is insinuating Jaden," Jesse said in an almost soothing tone. Jaden looked at him.

"Then what **IS** he insinuating Jesse?" Jaden asked, almost sarcastically. Jesse took at deep breath.

"Mark is right; we're on the verge of a war. You're friends being here would take your utter and complete focus **OFF** the war. And we **NEED** your utter and complete focus!" Jesse urged, placing his hand on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden looked at it.

"Exactly," Mark said, folding his arms across his chest. Jaden and Jesse looked at Mark.

"They won't go back. They can't go back. Cribs will just follow and take them!" Jaden sounded almost defeated. Jesse gave Jaden's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Jaden looked at him. "It's already too late," Jaden muttered, mainly to Jesse. Jesse nodded.

"I know. The Cribs already know that if they get their hands on your friends, they can do anything." Jesse looked at Mark, who was staring at him. "Listen Mark, just hear us out. We can make this work!" Mark squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Fine," Mark muttered after a moment of silence. He opened his eyes. "I'll hear you out."

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

Everyone sat silently in the game room. Emmy, Mel, Jim, and Chris were all seated at a rectangular shaped steel table that appeared out of nowhere. The rest of us were sitting on the couch or near it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Maria entered. She had a black laptop with something written on it in blood red. Maria closed the door and walked over to Mel. She set the laptop down in front of her.

"Here you go Mel-Chan," Maria said. Mel smiled and opened the laptop.

"Thanks Maria," Mel thanked. She took the computer and stood up. Emmy looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going Mel?" Emmy asked as Mel headed for the door. Mel reached for the handle and looked at her. She smiled.

"I've gotta got do a few things. I'll see you guys later," Mel explained. She then turned and looked at me. "Don't worry Alexis. Jaden will explain everything." With that, she turned and left. Everyone looked at me confused. I shrugged.

After a few moments, Maria stood around the table, fidgeting. Emmy sighed.

"Maria, you can sit down with us. No invite necessary," Emmy pulled out the chair next to her. Maria walked around Emmy and sat down in the chair. Then the room fell silent again.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Everyone but Chris, Jim, and Emmy jumped. A little girl, about ten, with long black hair in a pony tail dressed in jeans and a red shirt with skull and cross bones on it jumped into the room. She had a red bandana tied around her head. The girl skipped to the table. Emmy, Jim, and Chris had amused expressions on their faces.

"Well someone seems in a chipper mode today," Chris pointed out smiling. The girl giggled. Jim looked at curiously.

"Jess, where did you disappear to?" Jim asked the girl. She shrugged.

"Some where," Jess said. Emmy looked at her closely.

"You didn't go where I think you went, did you?" Emmy asked. Jess looked around the room innocently.

"Maybe," She said childishly. Emmy, Jim, and Chris sighed.

"You were where now?" Jaden's voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Jaden and the teal haired southerner, Jesse I think, were standing there. Jaden was still only wearing a jacket. Jess smiled and lunged herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. With a gust of air, Jaden caught her. Jesse chuckled.

"She's way too much like you Jaden," Jesse joked. Jaden laughed quickly, holding Jess up with ease.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jaden asked.

"Yes," Chazz muttered. Everyone looked at us. Jaden smiled.

"Nice to see you to Chazz," Jaden teased. Jesse chuckled and looked over at the table. He looked around the room curiously. Emmy giggled.

"She had some things to do Jesse. Just relax," Emmy assured. Jesse sighed and nodded. Jaden chuckled. Both of them walked over to the table. They pulled out a chair for themselves and sat down. Jaden was still holding Jess. Jess was sitting on his lap, resting her head on his right shoulder.

We all turned and looked at Jaden and everyone. Jaden was staring at us. Jesse was talking quietly to Jim and Chris. Emmy was looking at us as well, so was Jess.

"Is this the time for explanation?" Aster asked Jaden. Jaden sighed.

"Guess this is as good as time as any," Jaden said. Jess looked back at him. She tugged lightly on his side bangs.

"What's going on Onii-Chan?" Jess asked. All of us stared at Jaden wide eyed. Did that girl just call him Onii-Chan?

"Awww, ain't this sweet?" An obnoxious voice commented from the doorway. "I think I might throw up." Emmy, Chris, and Jim all groaned. Everyone looked at the doorway.

A boy, about twenty two was standing there. He had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed just like Jim and Chris. Chris stared at him annoyingly.

"What the hell do you want Danny?" Chris asked the annoyance evident on his face shown more in his voice. Danny chuckled and walked into the room, closing the door quietly. He stood next to the door frame and folded his arms across his chest.

"Just wondering who is going to take Jaden's friends to the docks. Send them back to Duel Academy and all," Danny said. When he said Duel Academy, he sounded slightly infuriated. We all looked at Jaden, who was looking rather smug. I arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

Jesse chuckled.

"Sorry to spoil your plans Danny but there shall be no returning to Duel Academy any time soon," Jesse said, smiling. Danny looked at him confused. Jesse just smiled bigger. "They're staying." Danny's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared.

"Say what!?" Danny hissed. Everyone at the table stared at Jesse and Jaden in shock.

"He said, they're staying," Jaden repeated, smiling. Chris stared at him.

"How did you get Mark to give you the okay?" Chris asked in shock. Jesse and Jaden looked at each other. They smiled and looked at Chris.

"A persuasive argument," They said in unison. Everyone stared at them. Danny slammed his fist in the wall. Again, everyone jumped, except everyone at the table, minus Maria and Jess.

"How could he let you break the rules…**AGAIN**!?" Danny screamed, enraged. Everyone stared at him. Danny glared at Jaden. "Do you not know what's going on here!?" Danny looked ready to lunge at Jaden…and he noticed it.

Jaden slid Jess off his lap and onto Emmy's, who took her. Jaden stood up.

"Danny, this isn't the time," Jaden said seriously. I couldn't believe how serious he looked. Then he smirked, but not the smirk I knew and loved. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now."

That did it.

Danny roared and lunged himself at Jaden, who stood his ground without falter.

"Jaden!" I shrieked. He just looked at me and smiled my favorite goofy smile. Suddenly, Danny was pinned against the wall. Jesse was holding him against it, his right forearm pressed tightly against his throat. Danny was gagging. Jesse was staring at him intently.

"I'd watch what I do **PAL**!" Jesse spat. "You're dancing on some very thin ice here." Danny glared at Jesse. Jesse glared right back. Jaden took Jesse's arm and pulled it away from Danny's throat. Danny slid over to the door. He grabbed the handle and jerked it open.

"Don't expect any of my men to protect your friends Jaden," Danny said coldly. Jaden looked at him.

"I never asked nor wanted you to," Jaden stated simply. Danny glared at Jaden for one last moment then slammed the door shut. We all stared at Jaden, who turned and looked at us. He smiled his goofy smile.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jaden scratched the back of his head childishly. "Now, I guess it's time that I explain myself."

_**xXx**_

_There's part one. Hope you guys enjoyed! Now, I order you to do the next two things._

_1) Click on my friend the 'GO!' button and review!_

_2) Read the next two parts and be happy!_

_Got that? Good! Now go!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	10. Explanations and Ethan Cartage

_Welcome back! Here's part two of your present!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"What the hell is going on?" Aster asked, looking at me seriously. I sighed and walked over to the couch. I sat on the arm of the couch, next to Hassleberry.

"That's a pretty wide question. Ask a different one," I said. Aster rolled his eyes.

"Why are we here?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's a good one," I commented. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "You're here for your own protection." I stated. Everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean by our own protection Jay?" Syrus asked. I leaned back against Jesse, who I knew was standing behind me.

"If you guys leave, the Cribs will either A: kill you or B: kidnap and use you against us," Jesse answered. Blair looked at him confused.

"Who are the Cribs?" Blair asked, oblivious to one of the most news broadcast subject in Japan. Bastion apparently had an answer to that one.

"The Cribs are the other leading gang in Ochi City. The Bloods and the Cribs dominate the entire gang circuit," Bastion explained. I looked at him smirking.

"Someone's done his research," I said, smirking. Bastion chuckled.

"You could say that although I'm still confused about a lot of things," Bastion said.

"Well, unless you're actually in the gang business mate, you can't really understand it too well," Jim explained, leaning against the back of the couch between Bastion and Hassleberry.

"Why are you guys in the Bloods?" Atticus asked. Everyone looked at each other. Emmy looked at Atticus. She was leaning against the wall next to Alexis.

"When you grow up the way we did and someone offers you a roof over your head and three square meals a day, you'd jump at the offer," Emmy explained. Mindy gestured her hand around the room.

"How the hell do you guys afford all of this if you have so many Bloods to feed?" Mindy asked. Jesse and I chuckled.

"Well, we're not really sure how Mark gets all of this. He just does," I explained.

"But why does he buy all of this stuff?" Jasmine asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows? I think he does it so this place can feel more like a home," I offered. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"What was Danny talking about? By rules?" Alexis asked. I looked over at her. She was staring at me intently. I noted that she was dressed just like Emmy. That gave me an idea.

"Jim, Chris," I called. Jim and Chris looked at me. I looked over at them. "Take all the guys and get them fitted in Blood uniforms," I stated. They looked at me confused. Jesse caught on though, thank god for him.

"Ah! Cleaver plan Jay," Jesse congratulated me. He looked at Emmy. "Take the rest of the girls to get changed as well," Jesse ordered. Emmy looked at Jim and Chris. They shrugged. Emmy sighed and gestured her hand, beckoning Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair to follow her. Jim and Chris pulled all the guys to their feet and pulled them to the door. Alexis looked at me.

"My question?" She asked. I stuck my hands up defensively.

"Don't worry, I'll get to it," I said. Then I smirked. "But when I saw that you were dressed like that, it gave me the idea," I said. Jesse chuckled and took the now vacant seat at my side. Maria walked around and sat down on the ground next to Alexis.

"And what might that plan be?" She asked.

"Normal Bloods would be confused at all the civilians in the base but if they look like normal Blood members, they won't be confused and ask questions," I answered. Alexis nodded, understanding.

"That makes sense," Alexis pondered out loud. The room fell silent after that. After about another ten minutes of silence, the door opened and the girls poured back into the room, dressed just like Emmy and Alexis.

"This is weird," Blair commented, returning to the floor in front of the TV. Mindy and Jasmine bounded toward Alexis and slipped to the ground next to her.

"These are cool!" They cheered. Jesse and I chuckled at their reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you like them," Emmy said, walking in and taking a seat on the ground on the other side of Alexis. Just a moment later, all the guys returned.

"These feel weird," Syrus said, sitting down on the couch.

"You'll get used to them," Chris assured, leaning back against the couch next to Jesse. Jim stood behind him.

"Okay, back to Alexis' question," Dr. Crowler ordered, clapping his hands. We all looked at him. Boy, he looked weird without all that frilly stuff on him.

"I thought **I **was the only allowed to give orders?" Mark's voice asked from the doorway. All of my friends jumped away from Mark in shock. Dr. Crowler looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Maria jumped up and ran over to Mark, embracing him in a hug.

"Hiya Onii-Chan!" She squealed. Mark laughed and rubbed her back.

"Hello Maria," Mark said, smiling brightly. He looked around the room and noticed all of my friends out of their Duel Academy clothes. Mark looked at me. "Very cleaver," He commented. I smirked.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Emmy asked, confused. Mark pried Maria away from him and walked over to the table. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to my vacant side. He sat down on it backwards. Maria walked over and sat down in front of the chair. He ruffled her hair.

"Still waiting for an explanation," Jesse said. Mark chuckled.

"I figured Jaden's friends would have a lot of questions, some he might not be able to answer," Mark explained. I caught on.

"So you decided to come help answer questions?" I guessed. Mark nodded. "How kind of you," I said. Mark chuckled.

"Just don't tell any of the other Bloods. They won't take me seriously anymore," Mark joked. Jesse and I laughed.

"Oh please! They'll listen to you even you're dressed in a clown costume!" Jesse said, still laughing. I nodded in agreement.

"And why's that?" Chazz asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Jesse and I stopped laughing and looked at Chazz.

"What was that Chazz?" I asked. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Why would they listen to him, even he was dressed in a stupid clown costume?" Chazz asked.

"Well, that's easy," Jim said. "But first, let Mark explain how the Bloods work." Everyone looked at Mark. He cleared his voice.

"The Bloods system is very simple to understand. There are three top ranking leaders. Underneath the three leaders, there are three under-leaders," Mark explained. Bastion raised his hand. Mark looked at him confused. "Yes?"

"Why are they under-leaders? Wouldn't it much simpler to just say co-leader or something along that line?" Bastion asked.

"They can't be co-leaders because they have absolutely no say in what happens between Cribs and Bloods, only the three leaders do. Under-leaders simply means that they are still leaders but still not high enough ranked to be the true leaders," Mark answered. Bastion nodded. Mark cleared his throat and continued.

"The Bloods also have a section of female members. Thus, there are three female leaders. Now these leaders still are not equal with the true leaders of the Blood gang, they are equal with the under-leaders," Mark explained.

"How can they be equal with the under-leaders when they are leaders themselves?" Aster asked. Mark sighed.

"When it comes to the women members, the main Blood leaders still have the majority say over them but the female leaders, if all three of them feel strongly about the subject, they can over rule the three main leaders. But only when the subject concerns the female members," Mark explained further. Aster nodded in slight understanding.

"After that, every other member is divided up among the three leaders. The under-leaders are in charge of the Bloods that work under their leader. This is also the way for the females," Mark finished explaining. Blair looked at Mark.

"What about the Cribs?" She asked. Mark narrowed his eyes at the air.

"The Cribs have five leaders, five under-leaders, and five under-under female leaders. The rest of the Cribs are divided among the five," Mark explained.

"Why are the female leaders called under-under?" Bastion asked. Emmy growled.

"Because the Cribs feel that women can't fight as well as men. If it weren't for the fact that some of the main leaders have sisters in the gang, they wouldn't have females in it at all!" Emmy answered very acidly. Bastion shied away from Emmy.

"There is also one last thing about the Cribs that is very different from us Bloods," Mark stated, gaining all attention back to him.

"What would that be?" Hassleberry asked. I answered this one.

"Well, you see Hassleberry; the Cribs have all the strongest members serving under the main leader one. The next strongest under main leader two. And so on and so forth," I said. They thought about this for a moment.

"So, you're saying that the weakest Cribs go to main leader five?" Alexis guessed. I smiled at her.

"Exactly," I answered. Alexis smiled at me. Jesse jumped in after me with how we divide our members.

"See, we Bloods divide the power evenly among the three leaders. However, it really isn't necessary with how well we train our Bloods," Jesse said, smirking. Syrus looked at us, curiosity burning in his eyes. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it Sy?" I asked.

"Well, who are the three leaders, three under-leaders, and three female leaders?" Syrus asked. Everyone looked at us, also curious to the identity to these people. Mark and everyone else looked at me. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, Mark is obviously the main leader one," I said, gesturing to Mark. Then I jerked my thumb to the door. "Mr. Sunshine AKA Danny is Mark's under-leader." Then I pointed to Maria, who was still leaning against the chair Mark was in. "And Maria is Mark's female leader," I answered.

"Leader two?" They asked. I held my breath.

"Leader three is me," Jesse said, drawing attention from me to him. Everyone looked at him.

"YOU?" They yelled in disbelief. Jesse chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, and Jim here is my under-leader," Jesse said, poking Jim in the shoulder. "And Mel is my female leader," I chuckled.

"And so much more," I teased. Jesse growled and socked me in the arm, painfully yet jokingly.

"Okay, so Mark is leader one and Jesse is leader three. But who the hell is leader two?" Chazz asked, very annoyed. Everyone looked at Jesse and Mark. Both of them bit their lips, hesitating. I sighed.

"I'm the second leader," I said, as if it was no big deal. Everyone looked at me in shock. I pointed to Chris. "Chris is my under-leader." Then I pointed to Emmy. "And Emmy is my female leader." Syrus pointed a shaky finger at me.

"You're…leader two?" He asked, still in total shock. I was about to explain myself when the door slammed open. Everyone looked at the door, in shock. Mel was standing there, out of breath and holding her laptop under her arm.

She looked frightened.

Jesse immediately jumped to his feet and rushed over to Mel.

"Mel, what's the matter?" He asked, shocked and confused. Mel took a deep breath before speaking.

"You know Jaden's bullet that I removed?" Mel asked. We nodded. Mel quickly turned and rushed to the table. She set her laptop down on it and opened it up. She quickly typed some things in it. Mark, Jesse, and I walked over to her and stood around her. Emmy, Maria, Chris, and Jim soon followed. All of my friends stood up and walked so they were a little closer.

"What about it?" I asked. Mel kept typing but answered.

"Well, I did a little research about if it was possible for a bullet to stop in a wound, because that's what appeared to have happened to Jaden's bullet," Mel explained, still typing.

"And did you find anything?" I asked. Mel looked at me.

"That's the problem. I **did** find something," Mel said, fear slightly evident in her voice. I noticed Jesse beginning to rub the small of Mel's back. Mel pushed her laptop's screen back more so all of us could read what was on it.

_**THE GREAT BULLET MAKER ETHAN CREATES DOUBLE EDGED BULLET**_

_**The great bullet maker, Ethan Cartage, claims to have created the first double edged bullet. This bullet, specially designed for military use, uses a new system of speed, distance, and power to create the most painful experience any one person could experience.**_

_**This bullet can stop in the wound to create superior pain. With the bullet frozen in the wound, any poison or special attachments added to the bullet can makes kills easier and much more affective.**_

_**However, the bullets will only work, claims Ethan, if they are in a specially designed gun. "For the safety of the civilian population, I have stopped production of the guns as well as the bullets." Though Ethan has done this, he was willing to explain the concept of the gun.**_

"_**The gun uses super advanced self learning robotics to calculate the distance between the barrel and the desired entrance point for the bullet. It takes only a total of 0.5 seconds for the gun to calculate everything. Once calculated, the gun will fire, using the right amount of speed and precision."**_

_**Sadly, shortly after this interview, Ethan Cartage mysteriously disappeared on his visit to Ochi City…**_

Mark slammed his fists down on the table, breaking off the corner.

"So that's what those low lived Cribs are up to! Kidnapping a gunsmith whose created this deadly of a bullet for their own gain!" Mark yelled. My friends shied away from him

"It's better that we know this now than find out later Mark," I stated. Mark sighed and nodded.

"True, but are we going to do? It doesn't matter that we **know** what matters it how are we going to counter it?" Mark asked. Jesse and I shrugged. Mark sighed again and looked at Mel.

"Gather as much information as you can on Monday. Once you return, report back to me immediately," Mark said. Mel nodded. Mark closed Mel's laptop and walked out, Maria following him. Mel sighs and falls into Jesse, who proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"Well, what do we do now?" Emmy asked, leaning against the table. We all shrugged. Then my stomach growled. Everyone looked at me. I smiled.

"Well, we could go get some dinner," I offered. Jesse chuckled.

"It's always food with you, isn't it?" Jesse asked. I opened my arms up as Jess jumped up and wrapped herself around me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at Jesse, smiling.

"Only when I'm hungry," I answered.

"Which is pretty all the time," Mel teased. I smiled.

"Well, let's go get some dinner then mates," Jim said, heading toward the door. We nodded and followed him.

_**xXx**_

_Alrighty then. Hope you guys liked part two. Now, go click my little friend the 'GO!' button and review!_

…

_Done? Okay! Now, onto part three with you! Go! Shoo!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	11. Secrets From You

_Yay! Part three! Read you simpleton! READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. The gang part of this story is lady dream-chan's idea. Jess is also lady dream-chan's.**_

_**Claimer: I own 70 percent of this plot, the other 30 percent is owned by lady dream-chan. I also own all the OC characters I claim. I also own the title. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We all sat at a simple steel table in the Blood cafeteria. My friends all seemed oddly uncomfortable. I guessed it was because of all the Bloods walking by, most of them very violent looking. When one passed Syrus and accidentally bumped him with his arm, Syrus shrieked. Everyone in the cafeteria turned toward Syrus.

"What's your problem pipsqueak!?" The guys who bumped Syrus asked, sounded very ticked off. Syrus looked at him, wide eyed.

"Well…ah…you see…" Syrus stammered. The Blood looked ready to beat Syrus to a pulp. I stood up quickly, my chair sliding against the floor, causing an annoying high pitched scraping sound. My hands were pressed, palms down, on either side of my metal lunch tray.

"He's new," I stated simply, in a low dangerous voice. All of my friends looked at me, not believing I was talking like that I guess. The Blood looked at me wide eyed. He saw the serious look in my eyes. He gulped and nodded.

"Yes, of course L2," He said. He hastily bowed and ran off toward Danny's table. Danny looked at me with deadly eyes. I simply narrowed my eyes at him. He narrowed his eyes back before quickly looking away. I pulled my chair back and sat down.

"Well, that was interesting," Jesse said, taking a drink of his milk. I chuckled.

"Just by the way he was acting; I could tell he was an L1 operative," I stated. Jesse nodded.

"All of them act like that." Jesse said. I nodded.

"What did he mean by L2?" Blair asked. I looked down the table at her. Jim spoke up.

"L2 stands for 'Leader 2', which is what Jaden there is," Jim explained. He tore off a part of his steak and bent over to feed it to Shirley, who ate it quickly. Blair looked at me.

"What did you mean by L1 operative?" She asked. I threw a piece of bread in my mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed.

"I meant that he works under Danny," I said. Blair looked at me confused.

"What does that have to do with him acting like a total jack ass?" Mindy asked.

"Danny trains his men to be like that. They think they're the best and **are **total jack asses," Emmy answered, sounding annoyed. Aster looked at Jesse and me.

"How do you train your men?" He asked. We pointed to Jim and Chris in unison.

"We don't, they do," We said in unison. Jesse smirked, as did I.

"That's just creepy," Hassleberry commented. Jesse and I laughed.

"Oh, you'll get used to it," Mel said. Alexis looked at Mel.

"What are you guys going to do about that Ethan Cartage character?" She asked. Mel, who was staring at her food while poking it, shrugged.

"We'll have to wait till we know more about why the Cribs took him and what they plan on doing with his knowledge," Mel said. Jesse looked at curiously. She kept poking her food.

"Not hungry?" He guessed. Mel shook her head. She had her head leaning against her left hand. She was rubbing her temple with her index finger.

"Not feeling so good," Mel said. Jesse lifted his hand a placed the back of it against her forehead. He dragged it and pressed it against her cheek; Mel leaned into his hand.

"You do feel a little warm," He commented. Mel nodded. Emmy looked at her.

"Why don't you go to bed? You have some investigating to do tomorrow," Emmy said.

"Yeah, good idea," Mel mumbled. She stood up and picked up her tray. She walked over to the trashcan and dumped her food in it. She walked out of the cafeteria without as much as a back glance at us. I looked at Jesse.

"That was odd," I said. Jesse sighed and nodded.

"She's been acting like that for about a week now," Jesse said. Chris looked at him.

"You mean she hasn't screwed you in a week?" Chris asked. Syrus, who was taking a drink of his milk, sputtered milk every where. All of my friends looked between Chris and Jesse. Jesse was giving Chris some very dirty looks.

"No, as a matter of fact, she hasn't," Jesse answered, quite acidly. Chris smirked and began eating again. Jim looked at Jesse.

"Now that Chris brought it up," Jim gave Chris a sideways glance, "however so blunt. I've noticed Mel and you haven't even kissed," Jim noted. I looked at Jesse. He looked worried.

"No, we haven't," He whispered. I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Normally, whenever one of them is leaving the other, they always kiss. What is wrong with Mel?

"I bet she just doesn't want to get you sick," Emmy offered. Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah, probably," He said. All of my friends were looking at us rather curiously. Before anymore could be said about Mel, Mark walked over to us and sat down where Mel was, not just a minute ago. We looked at him.

"What's up Mark?" I asked. Mark looked at me.

"After Mel told us about Ethan, I did a little research on my own," Mark said.

"And?" Jesse urged. Mark propped his elbows up on the tabled and weaved his fingers together in front of his face. He rested his chin on his fingers.

"And, as it turns out, Ethan **USED** to be a Crib," Mark stated.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mel walked down the Blood corridors, heading to her room. She had her arms wrapped around herself. She was looking at the ground in front of her, in deep thought.

_What do I do? Things aren't exactly working out in our favor. I don't like this. Should I do what…_Mel's thoughts were cut short with some yelling. She looked up and noticed about twenty Bloods in the female corridor. It was against the rules for them to be here without permission from any of the high leaders. She walked over to them and noticed why they were there.

"Why are you in L1's section!? I'm a way better fighter than you are!" A smaller Blood yelled at larger one. The larger one laughed.

"Well, apparently I'm better than you are," He said. The little one threw a punch. They began to fight, blood flying. All of the Bloods around them were hoping and hollering.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here!?" Mel yelled, getting annoyed. All of this yelling was not helping her headache. The two fighting froze and looked at her. They began laughing that a female was yelling at them. All the other Bloods around them began to freak. A few of them tried to stop the two from laughing. The big one waved his hand in a shooing fashion at Mel.

"That's good darling, thinking you can order us men around. Now, why don't you run along and go bake some cookies or something," He said in a mocking manner. The smaller one and him began laughing again. All the Bloods around them stared at them in disbelief. Mel narrowed her eyes at them.

_This is NOT helping my headache!_ She yelled in her head. Mel reached in her pocket and pulled out her walkie talkie. She changed it to channel three.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"He's was a Crib!?" Jesse yelled at Mark. Mark nodded. I shook my head in disbelief.

"That's messed up," I said.

"Very," Mark said. Before anymore could be said, Jesse's pocket vibrated. He reached in it and pulled out his talkie. He brought it to his mouth and began speaking into it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jesse, get your ass to the female corridor NOW," Mel's voice ordered. She sounded very pissed.

Uh oh.

"Be right there," Jesse said, sounding very ticked off.

Bigger uh oh.

Jesse stood up quickly and headed toward the doors that lead to the female corridor. Mark and I looked at each other. We quickly jumped to our feet and ran after Jesse. I heard everyone following.

_**xXx**_

"Jesse, slow down," I yelled, running after Jesse. We were hurrying down the female corridor.

"Mel sounded pissed, which means something's wrong," Jesse said in a dangerous tone. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know but we'll be there…now," I said, stopped when I saw Mel down at the end of the corridor.

With a whole lot of male Bloods.

Shit.

"What the **HELL** is going on here!?" Mark's voice boomed. All the male Bloods jumped and looked at Mark in horror. We walked over to them. Mel looked at us.

She didn't look happy.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the FEMALE corridors!? You know that is strictly forbidden!" Mark hissed. Two newbie Bloods, who looked like they just got in a tussle, quickly rose to their feet.

"Well L1, you see…" The bigger of the two began to explain when a voice cut them off.

"Woh, is there a party going on down here?" Danny asked, coming around the front to look at all of us. He looked at me. "Why wasn't I invited?" He asked in an obnoxious teasing none. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They were arguing because ones in your section, the others in Jesse's," Mel said, sounding as pissed as she looked. The bigger one snorted.

"Yeah, and then this chick here began to yell and order us around," He said.

_Bad move dude._ I thought, smirking.

"What was that!?" Jesse hissed. The two jumped away from Jesse. Mel placed her left palm on Jesse's chest, holding him back.

"And you guys didn't listen to her?" Mark asked in a low tone. They smirked triumphantly.

"Hell yeah we didn't." The smaller one said.

"Do you guys not know who this 'chick' is?" Chris asked. They looked at him confused.

"Isn't she just another female member?" The bigger one asked. Jesse growled.

"Mel is not just another female member! She's the female leader to me! Leader three!" Jesse yelled at them. They jumped back in fear. Mel quickly leaned toward Jesse and placed her lips against his ear. She began to whisper some calming words in his ear. Jesse seemed to visibly calm down. Damn, the power that girl has over him is amazing.

"Umm…we're sorry!" The smaller Blood yelled. The bigger one nodded his head furiously. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'll let you guys off with a warning just this once. But if I find out you're in the female corridor again without our permission, you're going to regret it!" Mark yelled. All the Bloods nodded and ran away in the opposite. I looked over at Mel. She was leaning against Jesse with her head on his shoulder, rubbing her temples.

"I bet that was exactly what your headache needed!" I joked. Mel smiled weakly.

"Pretty much," She said. I chuckled and looked at my watch.

It was almost nine.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning," I said, taking Jess by the hand. Jesse looked at me.

"You mean at noon," Jesse corrected. I smirked. I looked at Jim, Chris, and Emmy.

"Make sure everyone finds their rooms," I said. They nodded.

"No worries mate," Jim said. I smirked and walked down the corridor, Jess following close behind.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Alright, come on ladies. I'll show you your rooms," Emmy said, pulling Mindy and Jasmine down the corridor. Alexis and Blair followed. Jim and Chris began herding the guys down the corridor toward the exit and to the men's corridor. Mark looked at Danny.

"Get moving Danny. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Mark ordered. Danny forced a bow and a nod. He hurried off, obviously pissed. Mark sighed. He then looked at Jesse and Mel.

"Don't forget to investigate Mel," Mark reminded. Mel nodded. Mark then turned and walked off. Jesse looked down at Mel. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples in a quick circular pattern. Jesse bent down and kissed her temple.

"Come on. Let's go get you some medicine," Jesse said. Mel nodded. Jesse took her hand and guided her down the corridor. Mel looked at the back of his head, sadness in her eyes.

_Jesse…what do I do? I don't want to do it but…I don't have a choice. I'm so sorry._ With that thought, a lone tear slipped down Mel's cheek, which she quickly wiped away before Jesse could see it.

_**xXx**_

_Wa La! This ends part three. I hope you guys loved it: )_

_Anyway, I hope you guys loved my little Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa gift to you all! I don't know when I'll update again but I think three chapters should keep you guys sane for just a little longer._

_Here's an update of where I am with everything, okay?_

**Twin Love: Complete.**

**Summertime Love: In progress, almost complete**

**War Between Gangs: To be started and completed.**

**Taken Heart: To be started and completed.**

**Back to the Duel: Completed.**

_Alright, now everyone knows where I am. Remember, my 'GO!' friend wants you to click on her!_

_Happy Holidays and have a great New Years!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	12. School Girls Make Great Spies

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks for being SOO patient with me, I really appreciate it. Also, I'd like everyone to give a huge thank you to _**-x-sara-x-**_, who was a huge help with this chapter. She wrote a large chunk of it which made it much easier for me. Thank you so much _**sara**_!_

_Anyway, onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Hello, that would be why its called fanficiton.**_

_**Claimer: My idea, my plot, my title. All original characters except those found in**_ Blood Shot _**are mine.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

The next day, the gang and I were wondering aimlessly around the Blood base. All of the Bloods watched as we walked by. There was a strange feeling in the air, most likely do to the fact that we weren't Bloods, just troublesome friends of their second in command.

"Can you believe this?" Blair asked out of no where. We all looked at her.

"Jaden being a gang leader or us being in a gang hideout?" Syrus asked. Blair jumped over to Syrus' side and leaned in toward his ear.

"Both!" She yelled into his ear. Syrus jumped back, holding his ear.

"There is no need to yell." Syrus sighed. He rubbed his ear while  
shooting her a dirty look. Blair took a step back and folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly, Atticus was standing by Blair. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"What are you two yelling for? I just woke up!" Atticus sighed. No one  
questioned the fact he appeared out of no where. Blair looked up at Atticus.

"Us here and Jaden being a gang leader," Blair filled him in. Atticus placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yeah that was unexpected," he decided with a nodded.

Just then Chazz walked up, the only one who didn't look out of place in  
black. He was followed by Mindy and Jasmine. He seemed to realize because he turned around with his own glare.

"Stop glaring at me! I didn't mean to go into the girl's bathroom!" Chazz yelled.

"Likely story," Mindy said. Jasmine nodded in agreement. I giggled as Chazz tried to defend his actions.

"I bet you thought Alexis was in there with us," Jasmine said. Chazz blushed and took a step back.

"No! I just mistook the bathroom for the men's room!" Chazz defended himself. They continued arguing until Jim, Chris, Emmy, and Jess walked up to them.

"Uh oh, if you guys keep fighting like that, we may have to recruit you," Jim teased. Shirley snickered at his feet…at least, I think she snickered. Mindy, Chazz, and Jasmine stopped arguing and took a step away from the high ranking Bloods. The Bloods seemed totally at ease, even with some huge muscled guys only twenty feet behind them playing with guns.

"How did you guys sleep?" Chris asked. I shrugged but stayed silence. In all truth, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I was too wound up.

"Like a baby!" Atticus answered, yawning. No one else had anything to  
say. The Bloods laughed.

"Good to know," Chris nodded, chuckling. Emmy walked over to him and laced her fingers through her hand. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. Who knew there was love in the gang world?

Oh, right. Jesse and Mel. Who I noticed weren't with them. I was about to ask where they were when Blair cut in.

"Where's Jaden?" Blair asked. Chris looked at Jess who shrugged.

Jim cut in. "With Jesse." We all gave him very confused looks.

"Where?" Syrus pressed. Jim chuckled.

"Training." At the worried and curious looks they received, all four of  
them laughed. "Come on," Jim said. Jim turned around and headed back down a tunnel. The other Bloods ran after him. We raced after them.

_**xXx**_

We followed the Bloods down a few hallways until we reached a large, steel door. Jim stopped outside it and smiled at us. He pushed the door opened and held it for us.

"Civilians first," Jim said. The gang and I walked in, ignoring his remark. The others followed after us. Jim closed the door.

We were standing on steel rafters in a large building. I don't remember climbing to get this high.

"This place is actually underground," Jess said, as if she could read my mind. I nodded and looked around the room.

It really wasn't much to look at. It was just very large. The rafters ran all the way around the top of the building. The floor of the building wasn't sand or dirt, but it wasn't carpet, wood, or cement. I couldn't exactly tell what it was. It had the appearance of sand but there were no loose bits of sand flying around the air.

I heard someone talking down on the floor. Without realizing what I was doing, I walked to the railing and leaned over it. I gasped at what I saw.

Jesse and Jaden were down on the floor…shirtless. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies. They were in what appeared to by black sweat pants. Their pants road low on their hips. The legs of the pants were rolled up to the middle of their shins.

Jesse spun around on his left foot with his right foot extended toward Jaden, ready to kick him. The speed of his spin was impeccable. He was practically a blur. Apparently, Jaden could see him, because he caught Jesse's foot with his bare hands. Jesse nearly fell over. Jaden gave Jesse's foot a quick twist. Jesse gasped as his entire body was flipped and he landed on the ground with a hard 'thud'. I cringed as Jesse smacked against the ground.

"Hmm, impressive," Mark commented from beside me. I epped and jumped away from him. Mark looked at me, confused; however, there was amusement in his eyes. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Mark asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Just a little," I admitted. Mark chuckled. Mark looked back at Jesse and Jaden. Jaden helped Jesse to his feet, then dove to the floor and spun around quickly with his leg extended, meaning to trip Jesse. However, Jesse jumped up and did a flip-kick. Jaden quickly did a backwards summersault with his legs extended in the air. Jesse leg collided with Jaden's. The contact helped Jaden complete his summersault and stand up quickly. Jesse landed in a crouched pose.

Chris detangled his fingers from Emmy's and walked over to Mark. Mark looked over his shoulder at Chris. Chris stopped and stood next to Mark.

"Jaden looks like he's better," Chris noted.

Mark looked over at him. "When is he not?" Chris chuckled.

"True that," Chris said. Jaden spun around quickly with his arm extended, intending to nail Jesse in the face. Jesse shot his arm up to protect his face. You could hear the bones clashing together. It made me cringe. Jaden, seeming unaffected by the clash, flipped his arm around to grab Jesse's arm. Jaden spun his leg out and kicked out Jesse's feet. He flipped him on his back.

Jesse, however, landed on his feet. His hand was wrapped around Jaden's arm. Jesse pulled Jaden to him and placed his hand on his stomach. Jaden cussed as Jesse flipped Jaden over his back. Jaden landed on his back with a hard 'clack'. It sounded like it hurt worse than when Jesse landed on the ground. Jaden scowled up at Jesse; Jesse smirked down at Jaden.

Chris laughed at them. Jaden jumped to his feet and began fighting with Jesse again. Something red trickled down Jaden's back and landed on the ground. Jaden was hurt and bleeding and yet he kept sparing with Jesse.

"He is the most stubborn person I know," Chris said, spotting the blood. Mark chuckled.

"Jesse and him are tied," Mark said. Chris looked up at him curiously. Mark pointed to Jesse. Jesse spun around to reveal his back. On his back was a large bruise, black and blue. Fairly new.

"Ok so they are both stubborn," Chris conceded. He then turned back to  
watch the spare. The gang was watching Jesse and Jaden in awe. Emmy, Jim, and Jess were standing on the other side of Mark; they were talking quietly amongst themselves as they watched the battle. 

"I bet I could take them both," Danny said, walking into the room. Emmy looked at him.

"Oh yes, I bet you could," Emmy said sarcastically, "Let's try to remember what happened last time you tried to take them both, how about yesterday in the game room, that ended in your favor, defiantly." Danny growled at her. Emmy smiled at him and turned back to the fake fight.

Everyone continued to watch the match until Aster spoke up. "Everyone's  
here except Mel. Is she alright?"

Mark turned to look at him. "She's undercover." I cocked my head to the side.

"Undercover?" I repeated in confusion. Mark nodded. Jim looked over at me. He was leaning over the railing to look at me.

"Yeah, ya see Sheila, we higher Bloods are well known faces around the streets and things of that nature. Mel is the only high Blood whose face is a mystery to everyone," Jim explained.

"With good reason," Emmy said. She then chuckled. "With a boyfriend as protective as Jesse, we were lucky to even see her face," Emmy teased.

"But Jesse's overprotective nature worked to our advantage," Mark said. He looked over at us.

"Cribs get new recruits through a school in their turf. All of them are tough, serial killers and all that jazz. The people that make up your worst nightmares are their greatest recruits," Mark explained. I felt nauseous just thinking about it. Jaden was fighting people good enough to be serial killers.

"From this, a few higher Cribs attend the school, to check out the new Crib meat," Mark continued.

"Wait," Bastion held up his hands in a halting manner. Mark looked at him curiously. "Are you saying that all the teachers and the principal of the school actually allow all of this?" Mark's face hardened at the question.

"No one tells Crib Leader One no," Mark's jaw clenched so hard I thought I heard his teeth crying in protest. "Not if you value your life to any degree that is." Mark's voice was hard and so icy; I shivered as if I actually felt the cold of it.

"Okay, but why is Mel 'undercover'?" Syrus asked. Mark sighed and relaxed his jaw slightly.

"The leaders go there and new Cribs are picked out of each class, piece the puzzle together," Mark said. We remained silent; no one dared to say a word. Mark sighed and looked at his watch. 

"While you guys are sitting there trying to piece together a four piece puzzle," Mark looked up at us disapprovingly, "Mel should be getting back soon."

"Or now," Mel said from the doorway. We all turned to see Mel standing in the doorway. I blinked, my eyes growing wide.

Mel was dressed in a very short grey, red, and blue plaid skirt. She had knee high white socks on and black shoes. She had a tight, white blouse on; the top two buttons undone, revealing a little cleavage. She had a grey vest on, but it was unbuttoned all the way and hung loosely on her.

With how protective Jesse is Mel, why in the world would he let her out of his site looking like that!

Mark seemed, however, unaffected by her appearance. He turned around and leaned against the railing.

"Got anything?" Mark asked her. Mel nodded. Suddenly, Hassleberry slammed his fist on top of his open hand, startling us.

"Oh, I get it now!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Mel cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Got what now?" Mel asked. Hassleberry pointed at her.

"You're undercover as a student in the Crib school!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Mel blinked once, and then smiled.

"Well, you know, school girls make great spies," Mel teased. Hassleberry smiled. Mark chuckled.

"Anyway, Mel," Mel turned to look at Mark, "There are new uprisings?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. She then walked over so she was leaning on the  
railing that ran around the rafter area. "You two stop fighting and get  
changed."

Jesse, who currently had Jaden in a head lock, looked up. Jaden continued to try and wriggle out of Jesse's grasp.

"Alright babe," Jesse called up, giving Jaden's head one more squeeze before dropping his arms. Jaden glared at Jesse, who smirked. Jaden sighed and looked up at us.

"You change too!" Jaden called back. Mel scowled at him.

"No, I'm just going to sit there and look all sexy for all of you," Mel said sarcastically. I blushed at Mel's statement, slightly embarrassed for her. Emmy, Jim, and Chris snickered. Jaden smirked down on the floor.

"Save it for later when it's just you and Jesse, please and thank you," Jaden teased. Jesse punched him playfully in the arm. Mel rolled her eyes and leaned back, away from the railing. Her hands remained on it, however.

"Just hurry up," Mel ordered. Jesse and Jaden blinked at the order. Jaden turned and whispered something to Jesse. Whatever he said, Jesse wasn't entertained by it. He hissed something back at him. Jaden said something again; Jesse sighed and said something much more calmly. They walked out of the room and headed toward a door off to the side.

Maria walked into the room as Mel turned around and looked at us. Maria gasped when she saw Mel. She ran over to her and grabbed Mel's hands.

"Mel, how did you do on your test?" Maria asked enthusiastically. The Bloods looked at them confused. Mel's face fell into a frown; her eyes said that she was upset.

"I passed…with flying colors," Mel said in an emotionless tone. Maria squealed and threw her arms around Mel.

"Congratulations!" Maria screamed. Everyone blinked in confusion. Mel pushed Maria off gently and looked at the ground.

"I'm not really that happy about it," Mel muttered. Maria gasped.

"Why?" Maria asked, flabbergasted. Mel continued to stare at the ground. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"Don't worry about it Maria," Mel said. Maria opened her mouth to say something but Mel cut her off. "I need to discuss the newest problems with you and the others anyway." Maria frowned but nodded. Mel sighed and kissed Maria on the forehead. "We'll talk about it later love, okay?" Maria nodded. Mel walked around her and headed for the door.

"We're meeting in the meeting room," Mark told her. Mel looked at him over her shoulder.

"Wow, meeting in a meeting room, creative," she said rolling her eyes. Mark chuckled. Mel smirked and left to get changed as well.

"That really wasn't that funny," Danny muttered angrily.

Mark laughed shaking his head. He started to walk out of the room the other  
Blood members following after him when Jaden and Jesse appeared at the door.

They were completely dressed up in their normal attire. Except they both lacked shirts and were only dressed in their jackets.

"Uh what should we do?" I asked, realizing we wouldn't be allowed to attend this meeting.

Mark turned back to look at her and shrugged. "Go to the game room."

When no one moved Jaden said, "Its fine. Just listen to Mark. This shouldn't  
take long." Chris chuckled.

"Unless Mel begins to ramble like always," Chris remarked. Jesse punched him playfully in the arm. Mark sighed.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Mark said. The Bloods, aside from Jess, walked out of the room. Mark left the door open.

Jess smiled at us. "I guess I'll play tour guide," Jess said. We laughed quietly. Jess left the room and we followed her out.

_**xXx**_

_Woohoo! I'm so glad that's finally done. Thanks again _**-x-sara-x-**_ for all of your help!_

_Remember to review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	13. Goodbye Lone Wolf

Jaden's POV

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Onto to the new one!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine…no matter how much I wish it was! :'( I also do not own the gang part of this plot. That belongs to ladydreamchan! And Jess and a few Cribs are also ladydreamchan's!**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, this IDEA, and all original characters I DO NOT claim.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Mark, Jesse, Danny, Chris, Jim, Maria, Emmy, and I were sitting in the meeting room waiting for Mel. Maria was sitting on the table with her legs dangling off the side of it; she was kicking her feet like a three year old. Maria stared at the ceiling in a thinking manner.

"What are you thinking about Maria?" Mark asked. Maria looked at him. He was leaning against the wall opposite of where Maria was sitting. Maria shrugged.

"Nothing important," Maria answered. Mark scowled but stayed silent. Danny looked at his watch. He growled.

"Where is Mel?" Danny asked, irritated. Jesse glared at Danny.

"Changing, she'll be here in a moment," Jesse hissed. Danny glared at Jesse, but stayed completely silent. I sighed and slapped the back of my hand against Jesse's hip. He looked at me confused. I cocked my eyebrows. Jesse sighed and relaxed his stance.

"Well isn't this a party?" Mel teased as she walked in the door. Mel was dressed in the normal female Blood outfit. She knelled down and laced up her boots and tied them tight. Her hair was held back by a clip. Danny growled at her.

"What's new? We don't have time for jokes!" Danny yelled. Mel looked up at him from her place on the floor. Jesse looked ready to lunge at Danny. Thankfully, Mark stepped in.

"Knock it off Danny," Mark ordered. Danny muttered something but relinquished to Mark's order. He fell into a chair behind him. Mel stood up and brushed off her skirt. Mark looked at her. "What's new Mel?" Mark asked. Mel sighed.

"Well, they are defiantly planning something big…and soon," Mel explained.

"What are they planning?" Emmy asked. Mel shrugged.

"I couldn't get a lot on that. I did figure out that they are ready to make the first move whenever Crib Leader 1 gives them the okay to go." Mel sighed and sat on the table next to Maria. Maria laid her head down on Mel's lap. Mel smiled and began running her fingers through Maria's hair. Danny scowled in their direction.

"What did you learn about Ethan?" I asked. Mel looked at me.

"They do have him, but he didn't go willingly. That I'm positive about," Mel said.

"How do you know that?" Jesse asked. He walked over and sat on the table next to Mel. Mel didn't look at him.

"Well, going by what I heard and was told, Crib Leader 2 and some of his Cribs tracked down Ethan to his hotel. Luckily, Ethan was out to dinner with some clients at the time. However, they waited in the ally by the hotel. When Ethan showed up after dark, they jumped him," Mel explained.

"That couldn't have worked out too well," Mark said, smirking darkly. Mel giggled.

"Not very much, being and ex-Crib himself, he could handle himself very well," Mel looked up at Mark, "Did you know that Ethan Cartage was actually not just a Crib?" Mark knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"What I mean is Ethan didn't **join** the Crib gang, he **started** the Crib gang!" Mel explained. Everyone stared at Mel in shock.

"You're kidding me!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the floor next to Emmy. Mel shook her head.

"No, I'm dead serious. He started the gang, therefore he was the first Crib Leader 1, and we **know** how the Crib system for separating their Cribs among the leaders works," Mel said. Everyone fell silent.

"So…he was the best Crib and the Crib Leader 2 guys couldn't take him?" Maria asked. Mel shook her head slowly side to side.

"No, that's not it," Mel said.

"Then what is it?" Danny asked from his chair.

"Ethan left the Crib gang almost thirteen years ago; he wasn't in good enough shape to handle all these young, well muscled Cribs." Mel sighed.

"So what happened?" I asked. Mel frowned at the floor.

"Ethan was badly injured, but they got him and they took him back to their base. They're torturing him terribly." Mel shivered unwillingly. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his side. Maria slide willingly against the table.

"Why do they want him?" Mark asked, though I knew he already knew the answer. Mel looked up at him.

"They're trying to get him to make his guns for their own use," Mel explained. Mark slammed his fist against the wall. The entire room shook.

"**I KNEW IT!**" Mark yelled. I looked at him.

"Good thing we're in a soundproof room," I teased. Mark sighed and stepped away from the wall. His hand that he punched the wall with was beat red and starting to swell. Emmy sighed and stood up. She walked over to Mark and took his hand gingerly in her's.

"It's not broken, but you better be careful, something's defiantly wrong with it," Emmy said after a moment of examination. Mark nodded. Emmy let his hand go and walked back over to Chris. She sat down in Chris' lap instead of at his side. Chris didn't seem to mind though.

"Continue Mel," Mark said. He wrapped his hand up in a cold towel that was sitting on the table.

"There isn't much more. More kids around the school have been getting recruited and I've even been asked once or twice," Mel said nonchalantly. I noticed Jesse get ridged at her side. Mel patted his thigh. "Relax; it was just a few who weren't important. I haven't been asked by any of the leaders." Jesse relaxed slightly.

"Has Ethan made them any of his guns and bullets?" Mark asked unwillingly. Mel looked out of the corner of her eye and stared at the wall.

"Not willingly, or not exactly, I'm not sure which one it is." Mel looked back at Mark. "They do have a couple hundred if that's what you're asking." Mark's lips were in a tight line.

"How do you know all of this?" Emmy asked. Mel shrugged.

"Craig, Leader 3, likes to brag all the time about this. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth," Mel said.

"So," I began. Everyone looked at me. "What do we do now?" I asked. Mark placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. Danny stood up from his chair.

"I say we fight dirty, just like the Cribs," Danny said. "If the Cribs want to use fancy guns then we should go get someone who can build something better than a gun." Emmy glared at him.

"What's better than a gun, while you're already being absurd?" Emmy asked. Danny smiled evilly.

"Bombs," Danny answered. Mark flung himself away from the wall and slammed Danny against the wall. Everyone who was sitting jumped to their feet.

"**NO WAY! WE'RE ****NOT**** GOING TO STOOP THE CRIB LEVEL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**" Mark yelled. Danny tried to pry Mark's arm away from himself.

"**IF WE DON'T PLAY THEIR GAME AND BY THEIR RULES THEN WE'LL LOSE AND EVERY BLOOD WILL DIE!**" Danny yelled back. Mark pressed Danny tighter to the wall. Danny grunted in pain.

"**THAT IS A RISK I'M WILLING TO TAKE! WHEN YOU KILLED YOU'RE FIRST CRIB TO JOIN THE BLOODS YOU ****KNEW**** WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WOULD BE! YOU ****KNEW**** THE RISKS!**" Mark yelled back. Danny kicked Mark in the chest. Mark's breath left his lungs in a gust. He let his arm drop from Danny's chest so he could wrap his arms around his own chest. Danny fell to the ground; he instantly jumped back to his feet.

"**QUIT TRYING TO FOOL YOURSELF! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'D RISK THE SAFETY OF ALL OF THE BLOODS JUST BECAUSE THEY **_**'KNEW THE CONSEQUENCES AND RISKS'**_**!**" Danny yelled. Mark and Danny began to fight and argue. Mel sighed and began to rub her temples.

"They're giving me a headache," Mel moaned in pain. Jesse rubbed his fingers against Mel's temples, overtop of Mel's own fingers. Mel sighed and let her hands fall to rest on Maria's head. She leaned her head in toward Jesse. Jesse's jaw was tight. I could tell he was resisting the urge to punch both Danny _and _Mark in the face.

I clenched my teeth together. I ran over and grabbed Danny by the shoulder. He and Mark flipped sides so he was closest to me and Mark was closest to the wall. I clenched hard onto Danny's shoulder. I heard him hiss in pain. I braced my feet against the ground and flipped Danny over my shoulder so he slammed into the wall. The entire room shook from the force of the collision.

Emmy and Chris were standing by Maria, Mel, and Jesse. All of them stared at me in shock. Mark looked at me in awe. Heh, apparently they'd never seen my chuck someone twice my body weight across a room. I glared angrily at Mark.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THE SHIT RIGHT THERE MARK!?**" I demanded through gritted teeth. Mark blinked once, obviously shocked that I was yelling at _him_.

"What do you mean what the hell was that? **I WAS YELLING AT DANNY BECAUSE HE WAS PISSING ME OFF!**" Mark yelled back at me. He took a step toward me. I pushed him roughly against the wall again. The room shook once again, just not as hard as it did when Danny slammed into the wall.

"**IT'S DANNY! HE PISSES **_**EVERYONE**_** OFF!**" I hissed,"**JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE LEADER DOESN'T MAKE A DAMN DIFFERENCE TO ME! YOU KNOW I CAN STILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS AND IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE **_**THAT**_** WHEN DANNY TICKS YOU OFF THAN **_**MAYBE**_** WE SHOULD SIGN YOU UP FOR ANGERMANAGMENT CLASSES!**" Mark blinked once, and then looked down at the ground. He was obviously ashamed at how he reacted.

Danny shifted in the corner, moaning in pain.

"Sounds like you need the classes Yuki, not Mark," Danny said from the corner. I whipped around and glared at him so angrily, I knew that if looks could kill, he would have combusted and died **before** I was completely glaring at him.

"**YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!**" I yelled, "**YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS!**" Danny jumped to his feet.

"**ME! YOU'VE GOTTING TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!**" Danny yelled.

"**HE'S NOT DANNY!**" Mark yelled in response. I roared and threw Mark into the corner opposite Danny, and then I did a roundhouse kick and nailed Danny right in the chest. Both of them slammed into the wall once again. Everyone was now sitting on the table, staring at me in shock.

Jesse was glaring at me, though I could tell he was completely shocked by my actions. Mel was holding her ears and had her head pressed up against Jesse's chest. She was obviously trying to drown out the sound. Mel sure seemed to get headaches really easily lately.

Danny pulled himself into a seated position, wincing in pain. He glared at me. Mark stood up slowly in the corner. He wasn't glaring at me, only staring at me in complete shock. In all the years I've been a Blood, I've never done that to anyone, let alone him. I _never_ do _anything_ to Mark.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**" Danny demanded, very pissed off.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP DANNY! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!**" I yelled. Danny snapped his mouth shut. I glared at Mark.

"**THIS FIGHTING IS DONE!**" I ordered. I looked back at Danny. "**WE WILL ****NOT**** RESORT TO **_**CRIB**_** METHODS! WE ARE THE BLOODS AND WE DO EVERYTHING ****OPPOSITE**** OF WHAT THE CRIBS DO!**" I snarled. Danny seemed to shy away from me.

I looked at everyone. I took a deep breath to calm myself so I wouldn't yell anymore.

"There is only one thing we can do to prepare for the up and coming gang war," I stated.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, calming down now that I was calm. I breathed out noisily through my nose before looking at everyone.

"We train our Bloods harder, make sure they're well equipped and well prepared," I explained, "And we also inform them that these 'lone wolf'," I used air quotes around 'lone wolf', "days are over!"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done. Jaden was VERY OOC in this chapter, but it was a very stressful moment. Besides, I like writing chapters when Jaden gets mad like that! It just cracks me up thinking about it! Oh, and remember, that my Jaden is the old Jaden…not the mean-emo one._

_Also, I have a question for all of you guys. My friends say I'm way obsessed with my fanfiction, like unhealthy obsessed. What do you guys think?_

_Anyways, please review! Day make me smiles! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	14. The Only One

Jaden's POV

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! Also, my summer vacation starts this week but I don't know if I will be updating more often. But, most likely, I will! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX. I do not own the gang part of this plot. **_

_**Claimer: I own everything not gang, except a few things, about this plot. I own my OCs and the title.**_

_**Jaden's POV  
**_

Jim, Jesse, Mel, Chris, Emmy, and I walked into the game room after I calmed down a bit more. The gang was watching the dueling channel. Jess looked over at us. She jumped from the couch and ran over to us. She jumped up into my arms. I held her for a minute then set her down.

"What's going on?" Aster asked. I sighed and leaned against the wall; I folded my arms across my chest.

"The Cribs are planning something big and they defiantly have the upper hand," I explained. Blair looked at me confused.

"How do they have the upper hand?" Blair asked. I frowned.

"They have Ethan Cartage," Jesse said. The gang gasped.

"Has he made them guns?" Alexis asked. We stayed silent. Alexis lowered her head. "I guess that answers my question."

"Don't worry Sheila, we can handle it," Jim assured. We nodded. Alexis looked up at him.

"Won't there be…casualties?" Alexis asked. We once again stayed silent. Alexis looked away again. "I thought so."

"That's just the price we pay for being in a gang," I said in an emotionless tone. Hassleberry jumped to his feet.

"Don't say that Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled. I blinked.

"Say what?" I asked. Hassleberry pointed at me.

"That! Never say that dying is just a price you pay!" Hassleberry yelled. I smiled a small, sad smile.

"But it's the truth Hassleberry and when the Cribs make their move, death is coming to collect," I replied emotionlessly. Jess threw her arms around my waist. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. The site broke my heart.

"You're not going to let any of that happen to anyone, are you Onii-chan?" Jess asked me in a broken voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"As long as it is in my power to do so," I replied. Jess nodded glumly. She buried her face in my shirt to cover her tears. I patted the top of her head.

"I wish there was a way we could help," Syrus said. I whipped my head up quickly and looked at him.

"Well there isn't!" I said quickly. Everyone looked at me in confusion. Hassleberry, who was sitting back down, placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Well, actually, I was thinking that there **is** a way for us to help," Hassleberry said. I ground my teeth together.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," I said through my teeth. Hassleberry shook his head, not noticing the tone my voice had.

"No, I'm pretty sure that my idea will work," Hassleberry assured. I growled low in my chest. Jess looked up at me curiously.

"What are you thinking Hassleberry?" Syrus asked. He seemed happy that there might be a way to help. The growl in my chest increased in volume slightly. Jesse, who was standing right next to me, looked at me. He seemed slightly surprised by my growl. Mel, who Jesse had his left arm around, also looked at me surprised.

"Well," Hassleberry began, "I understand why the girls and Crowler can't help but I don't see any reason why the rest of us can't be trained to help ou-"I cut him off right there.

"**ABSOLUTLEY NOT!**" I snarled, finally losing my temper. Everyone looked at me in utter shock.

"What do you mean Jay?" Syrus asked, "Are you saying that we can't help?"

"**YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM SAYING!**" I yelled. Syrus shrank back from me and looked as if he was terrified of me. I instantly felt guilty for yelling at him. I sighed, closed my eyes, and took deep breaths.

"What do you mean that you understand why us girls can't help out!?" Blair demanded, "I bet we'd be _way_ more help than you guys!" I snapped my eyes open and glared at Blair.

"It doesn't matter what Hassleberry meant Blair!" I hissed, "**NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO HELP!**" Jesse looked at me.

"Jaden, calm down," Jesse ordered. I turned my glare to him.

"**I…can't…calm…DOWN!**" I said through gritted teeth. I could feel my eyes changing color. Jesse's widening eyes only confirmed it. Jesse immediately shifted Mel behind him. Emmy, who was behind me, grabbed Jess and pulled her to herself.

"Jaden, relax," Jesse held up his hands in the way you would as you approached a dangerous animal, "If you don't, you'll do something you'll regret in the morning."

"**I would be relaxed had Hassleberry not brought up his idea!**" I hissed. I felt my mind begin to cloud over in rage. Jesse pushed Mel farther behind himself. His eyes were serious and fixated on me.

"Jaden…you're losing control. Calm down," Jesse said. I growled at Jesse. I knew he was right but I just couldn't bring myself down from my enraged high. "Besides, they weren't doing anything wrong. They were just spurting off ideas."

"**STUPID IDEAS!**" I snarled. The fog of my mind got thicker.

"True, but still, relax before I have to restrain you!" Jesse yelled. I growled.

"**You don't understand anything!**" I shoved past Jesse and bolted out the door and down the hall. I had enough control over myself to realize that I was getting in way to deep and I had to get out of there. I ran right out of the Blood base and toward the only place that could calm me down.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Jesse! Are you okay?" Mel exclaimed. I rubbed my jaw where Jaden punched me on his way out. I bet he didn't even realize that he punched me.

"I'm fine," I assured her. Mel scowled at me. She knelled down next to me and removed my hand from my jaw. She examined it closely.

"I think that's gonna bruise," Mel mumbled. I smirked.

"He punches hard," I said. Mel smiled. Mark walked into the room and looked down at me curiously.

"What happened in here?" Mark asked.

"Jaden got pissed at me, punched me, and ran out," I said as if it happened every day. Mark knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why was he pissed?" Mark asked. I indicated with my head toward Jaden's Duel Academy friends.

"Hassleberry thought they could be trained to help out," I explained. The confusion lifted from Mark's face.

"Ahh," He replied simply. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth and lit it. Mark took a long drag on his cigarette and then pulled it from his mouth. It rested between his middle and index finger. He blew the smoke out of his mouth. "I haven't seen him that pissed since you guys became Bloods," Mark noted. We fell silent, remembering.

"How do you become a Blood?" Bastion asked curiously. We all turned to look at them. They all seemed a bit shaken up by Jaden's behavior, but also curious by what Mark meant.

"Well, Mark doesn't wanna just take anyone into the Blood gang," Emmy began. Jess had her head hanging and she was staring at the ground. Chris nodded next to Emmy.

"Yeah, Mark wants people who can handle themselves. He wants people who won't throw their lives away in the blink of an eye," Chris said. Aster glared at him.

"That doesn't explain anything," Aster said. Mel looked at him.

"To become a Blood, you have to kill a Crib," Mel said with a shrug. Everyone stared at us in shock.

"So…you guys…" Syrus began to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say what he meant.

"Yeah, we've killed," I said. I gave them a sad smile. "And Jaden wasn't pleased by that fact." Alexis looked at me confused.

"Did Jaden kill a Crib?" Alexis asked. I could tell she _thought_ she knew the answer, and she wasn't happy by it.

"Well Sheila, that's why Jaden is so special, as well as why he was so pissed at the fact that we became full Bloods," Jim said.

"Full Bloods?" Atticus said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, you see guys," Chris wrapped his arms around Emmy's waist," We were already under the Blood protection when we became Bloods, thanks to Jaden." Everyone looked utterly confused.

"Allow me to explain," Mark said. He threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and ground it with the heel of his foot. The gang waited. Mark looked up at them.

"I started the Blood gang as a way to protect people living on the streets, and those not **even** living on the streets, from the Cribs. I did this after I had a little run in with a few Cribs," Mark explained. Everyone stayed silent. Mark smirked, glad they did.

"Anyway, it was about…oh," Mark looked at the ceiling thinking, "five years ago. Jaden would be twelve. Anyway, I was walking around town alone. Some Cribs got the jump on me and I couldn't take them all by myself." Mark looked at the gang, "Jaden showed up and beat all of the Cribs." Everyone was awe-struck.

"Jaden beat all the Cribs that you couldn't take!?" Syrus exclaimed. Mark nodded.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mark asked. The gang nodded. Mark chuckled, "Well, Jaden isn't the best fighter amongst the Bloods for nothing. But, back to where I was going. I offered Jaden a position in the Bloods, as number two, just as gratitude. He told me that he would accept on only one condition."

"What was his condition?" Mindy asked. Mark smirked.

"That all of his friends and his sister would be under the Blood protection, but not be _in _the Bloods," Mark said.

"Then why would they actually join the Bloods?" Jasmine asked. Mark shrugged.

"Each of them had their own reasons," Mark said.

"The main reason is that though we loved the fact that we had this protection, we wanted to do more," I said. Mel nodded.

"We wanted to feel…useful," Mel said. The gang pondered this a moment.

"That makes sense, I suppose," Bastion said. I chuckled.

"So Jaden didn't take a Crib's life?" Alexis restated. Jim smiled at her.

"No Sheila, he is the only one that didn't have to."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Chapter 14, done! Yay!!_

_Hope you guys like the chapter! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	15. Different World

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. Also, I'm going to put this story on hold until further notice. The reason being I'm going to finish each of my current fanfics one at a time. This is so I can only focus on one fanfic at a time. Check out my profile to vote for which fanfic I'll do once the one I'm currently doing is done. Here's the next one. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own everything about this plot that except Jaden being in the gang. I also own all original characters except Jess and a few Cribs. And this title.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

I was lying on the top bunk of a bed in the Blood base around eleven later that night. We were all sent to bed just an hour ago and the silent snores of the rest of the gang around me filled the air. However, I just couldn't fall asleep. The day kept running through my mind.

Jaden and Jesse sparing, Mel being an under cover spy, the Cribs having Ethan Cartage, Jaden punching Jesse and storming out of the room, and the entire story of how to be come a Blood and how Jaden became a Blood.

I wanted to know more, I wanted Jaden to tell me everything but I couldn't find him after he stormed out. Everyone I asked just told me that he was probably trying to calm down and he'd be back when he was calm.

I groaned and pulled myself up into a seated position, throwing the sheets off in the process. I dangled my feet over the edge of the bed and jumped off quietly, trying not to wake Blair, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Her even breathing stuttered for a moment and then returned to it's even pace.

Tiptoeing and making sure not to make a sound, I made it out the door. The room where the girls and I were staying was just down the hall from Maria, Emmy, and Mel's rooms. Emmy showed us exactly where their rooms were so if we needed anything during the night, we could just go and talk to them.

Still trying to be quiet, I walked down to Emmy's room. I stood in front of her door, my hand raised ready to knock.

_I have to know,_ I thought, trying to get my hand to move. I sighed and knocked lightly three times. Light flooded from under the door and it creaked open. Emmy stood there in long pajama pants and a white tank top. She was still wearing her Blood necklace. Her hair was wild and I felt bad for forcing her to get out of bed. Though she didn't appear angry, but confused.

"Alexis?" Emmy asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Emmy, sorry I woke you," I said. Emmy shook her head and opened the door for me.

"No problem, come on in," Emmy said. I nodded and walked in. I stood in the center of the room but didn't look around. I was more interested in answers than my surroundings. Emmy closed her door and turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a few questions," I said. Emmy's eyebrows quirked.

"What do you want to know?" Emmy asked. I picked through all of my questions and picked the one I wanted to know the most.

"Why were you guys freaking out when Jaden started to get angry?" I asked. Emmy blinked once, the smiled lightly.

"Sorry Alexis, I can't answer that," Emmy said. I opened my mouth to argue when she continued, "I'm not entirely sure myself." I blinked.

"How do you not know?" I asked. Emmy shook her head.

"It's not that I don't know Alexis, it's just that I don't understand it all myself," Emmy said.

"Then who do I ask? Jaden himself?" I questioned. Emmy shook her head furiously.

"No! If you wanna find out, you wanna make sure Jaden doesn't find out that you wanna find out!" Emmy exclaimed. I looked at her confused.

"Then who?" I asked. Emmy smiled.

"Mel," Emmy said, pointing at the ceiling, her hand by her face. I was confused slightly by the gesture, but shrugged it off.

"Why Mel?" I asked. Emmy chuckled.

"Mel is _dating_ Jaden's best friend and pretty much brother!" Emmy smiled at me, "Jaden tells Jesse everything and Jesse tells Mel everything so it's just like Jaden tells Mel everything!"

"Why does Jesse tell Mel everything?" I asked. Emmy shrugged.

"No clue, those two are very unique," Emmy said. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go talk to Mel," I said. Emmy smiled at me.

"If she's awake," Emmy said. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked. Emmy laughed.

"Alexis, **I** wasn't awake when you came here and I can sleep in if I want to, Mel has school tomorrow so she won't be able to sleep in," Emmy explained. I nodded.

"Should I still try?" I asked. Emmy nodded.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't answer quickly then just let her sleep," Emmy said. I nodded and headed toward the door. Emmy stood in the doorframe as I stood in the hall. She pointed down the hall.

"Two doors from mine that way," Emmy said. She smiled at me. "It's dark and I didn't want you going the wrong way." I laughed and headed down the hall toward the door where Emmy pointed.

_**xXx**_

I reached the door where Emmy pointed. It wasn't hard to find because there was light flooding into the fall from under the door.

_Well, at least I know she's awake,_ I thought, smiling. I knocked on the door without hesitation. I heard the squeaking off some wheels and then the door was opened. I breathed out noisily through my nose.

Mel was standing in the doorframe, looking at me curiously. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her outfit reminded somewhat of this afternoon. She was dressed in really short grey cotton shorts and a very tight white spaghetti strapped shirt. The Blood necklace that Emmy was still wearing was still around Mel's neck.

"What's up Alexis?" Mel asked. She leaned one hand on the doorframe and the other was folded against her hip. A pencil rested between her index and middle finger.

"I couldn't sleep," I said. Mel raised her eyebrows, "And I wanted to ask you a few questions." Mel smiled and stepped out of the doorframe. She gestured for me to come in. I walked in and Mel pointed for me to sit on her bed. Her bed was a queen size bed and once I sat down, I almost curled into a ball and fell asleep. It was really soft. Mel sat down in a chair that sat in front of a desk. A text book and a piece paper laid in front of her. She closed the book with the paper inside and placed her pencil on top of her book.

"Why are you taking care of that now?" I asked. Mel turned in her chair and looked at me.

"Eh, I need to go to bed soon anyway, I actually thought you'd be Jesse," Mel confessed. I looked at her confused.

"Does Jesse come over to your room often at eleven at night?" I asked. Mel laughed and shook her head.

"No, but he does when he's worried so it's been happening quite frequently," Mel explained. I nodded. Mel looked at me. "So, you said you had questions?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Emmy said you'd most likely have the answers," I said. Mel opened her arms as if she was going to hug me.

"Ask away," Mel said her tone light.

"Why did you guys freak out when Jaden was starting to get angry?" I asked. Mel's arms fell back into her lap and she stared at me. All of her teasing in her eyes vanished and she looked at me.

"I'm not sure I should answer that one," Mel said in a monotone. I looked at her.

"Please Mel?" I begged. Mel sighed and leaned forward; she was resting her elbows on her knees and had her hands folded in front of her face like a mob boss.

"Jaden has…anger problems," Mel said, hesitating, "When something really pisses him off, he sorta…loses himself," Mel continued.

"How bad?" I whispered. Mel looked up at me.

"Bad, real bad. He doesn't even remember what he does," Mel said. My heart clenched.

"Could he…kill someone like that?" I asked. Mel shrugged.

"I suppose he could, but he never has," Mel looked up at me, "We've always calmed him down before he's gone that far." I nodded.

"What are all your guys stories?" I asked. Mel leaned back in her seat.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked. I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask everyone individually.

"Why did you guys begin living on the street and leave your family?" I asked. I wasn't looking at Mel.

"Do you want to know everyone's or just Jaden's?" Mel asked, her tone still light but somewhat harsh. I flinched and looked at her. Her face was calm but her eyes were tight.

"I want to know all of your stories," I said, though I was more interested in Jaden's. Mel's eyes narrowed.

"Mark and Maria left because their dad was abusing them and their mother was a druggie and a drunk," Mel said. Her voice was still somewhat harsh. I waited.

"Danny is a mystery, he doesn't like to talk about why he left home," Mel said. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Chris grew up on the streets with his mom; she died when he was twelve," Mel said, her tone sad. "He doesn't know why they were on the streets, but this Blood life is the closest thing he's come to having a home.

"Emmy ran away from her house when she was ten because her dad was…" Mel hesitated, trying to pick her words carefully, "Sexually abusing her," Mel finally finished. I felt my stomach knot. Mel smiled sadly at me, "Did you think these would all be happy stories?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No it's just," I began but Mel cut me off.

"Yeah, I know. We're not pleased by that fact either. I guarantee that if any one of us saw her dad again, we'd most likely kill him," Mel said. I flinched, imagining how bad it would turn out.

"Anyway, Jim is a weird one. He moved here from Australia and had a few problems with some old buddies of his from back home. They pretty much ruined his life and he couldn't get it back." Mel smiled at me, "Until he met Jaden. Jim joined to start a new life and he's done a very good job."

"Is being in a gang really better than that?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"Yes, here, Jim has friends, family, and a purpose," Mel said, exaggerating on purpose. I thought about that, and then nodded.

"I guess I see your point," I agreed. Mel looked of to the side, at her door, before continuing.

"Jesse's life was really hard," Mel began slowly, "His mother died in childbirth and his father was in prison for killing a police officer." Mel took a deep breath, "Jesse was bounced around the foster care system for years, going for an abusing family to a worse family to a really bad family until he was finally in an okay family.

"But that family didn't work out," Mel said. She looked back at me, "Financial problems. So it was back to square one until a mysterious uncle called; he lived here in Japan and paid for Jesse to be flown out here as he lived in America before."

"That explains his accent," I interrupted. Mel nodded but didn't look at me.

"Yeah, the okay family lived in Tennessee and that's where he got it," Mel explained. She continued without pause, "Jesse's uncle wasn't the greatest guardian, one of the worst, Jesse said," Mel said.

"How old was-" I began to ask but Mel interrupted me.

"Ten," Mel said her tone harsh. I didn't know if it was due to the memories or my constant interruptions. I clamped my mouth shut just in case it was my fault.

"Jesse ran away, having enough. He met Jaden and everyone and then he found me," Mel said, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mel sighed and turned to look at me.

"I don't remember anything before Jesse found me in a back ally when I was nine," Mel explained.

"But you're the same ages, aren't you?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"We are, but Jesse is six months older than I am," Mel explained. I nodded.

"Now, Jaden and Jess," Mel began. I leaned forward on the bed. Mel looked at me, "Grew up in the worst orphanage in all of Japan, got beat, abused, and basically tortured until Jaden ran way with Jess. He was eight." Mel explained rather quickly. I was about to ask how Jess and Jaden could run away at the same time when Jaden was eight and Jess was one when Mel continued, "Jaden's parents had Jess and gave her to the orphanage. The orphanage's headmaster told him Jess was his sister because his parents told her specifically not to and she hates his parents so she went against their wishes." I blinked and looked away form her.

"That was fast," I mumbled, "You babbled more on Jesse than anyone else." Mel sighed.

"Because I know more about Jesse than anyone else," Mel said. I bit my lip against a question. "Besides, Jaden wouldn't want you to know the whole story."

"Why?" I asked almost hurt.

"He's not right for you Alexis," Mel blurted out suddenly. I leaned back, hurt and confused.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Mel looked at me.

"Compare your lives; Jaden grew up like he is now, how he _lives_ now. While Jaden was being beaten, you were being hugged and kissed. While Jaden was starving, you were complaining about the broccoli on your plate. While," Mel babbled. I cut her off.

"_Stop it!_" I yelled, clenching my eyes and pressing my hands against my ears. I rocked back and forth. Mel looked at me confused. Tears were streaming down my face, the images of what Mel was saying plaguing my mind. I cracked open my eyes and looked at her. She was staring at me calmly.

"Why are you telling me these things?" I asked in a quiet voice. Mel indicated to me with her hand.

"Because of this reaction," Mel said. "You're crying over what I just _told you_. If you actually saw what Jaden went through, you wouldn't be just crying, you'd be balling, _sobbing_ uncontrollably," Mel said. I shook my head.

"I still don't understand," I said. I stared at the ground. The room remained silent for a few minutes. I assumed Mel was trying to figure out what to say.

"Jaden's trying…to be enough for you," Mel finally said. I snapped my head up and looked at her. Her eyes were soft and caring, a gentle smile on her face.

"Be enough for me?" I repeated. The sentence left a tingling feeling on my lips.

"Jaden hates this life, but it is the only way to live on the streets of this town. You haven't lived this life Alexis and when you live it, you want out of it like a bad nightmare. Jaden…Jaden wants out the most and Mark is doing everything in his power to help get Jaden out of it."

"Is that why Jaden is at Duel Academy?" I whispered. Mel nodded. Mel looked off in the distance, her voice soft and gentle yet carrying pain.

"Jaden saw one duel and fell in love with dueling but being L2, he couldn't duel. Mark found a way to get Jaden into Duel Academy and let him live a life free of people who were ready to jump him and slit his throat," Mel said. I flinched at her words. Mel let out a deep sigh and looked at me. "He wants out of this life more than anything now, not only for Jess, but so he can be with you." Mel's voice was quiet at the end of her sentence.

"Be with me?" I questioned again.

"Jaden doesn't want you to live this life Alexis but he wants to live his life with you," Mel said. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't believe how my few questions could have evolved into this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally asked. Mel looked me right in the eyes.

"Alexis," She said my name slowly, "Even if Jaden breaks away from this life, he will **always** have this dark shadow following him. And though he will be like he is at Duel Academy at some points, this shadow will sometimes take over and what you see him as now will be how he will act.

"I need to know for myself that you care about Jaden enough that no matter what shadows follow him, you won't hurt him. Or I don't care what I have to do, I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you two are never together," Mel said.

"Why would you do that!?" I screamed clenching my hands onto the collar of my shirt.

"Jaden is like my brother Alexis, he is one of my closest friends and I won't stand to see him suffer," Mel said.

"I would never hurt Jaden! Never in a million years!" I screamed. Mel stared at me for a long moment, as if reading my face. She smiled and spun around in her chair. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out something. She walked over to me and dangled something in front of my face.

It was a gold, heart locket. The rim of the locket was encrusted with rubies and the center of the heart read:

_My heart is in pain,_

I knitted my eyebrows together. Mel giggled and took my hand. She dropped the necklace into my palm and opened the locket. Inside the locket, the remainder of the saying was there.

_Because I love you so much._

I stared at words. The inside of the locket wasn't like any normal locket. Instead of pictures, there were those words. Rubies, sapphires, and diamonds surrounded the words in a beautiful array. I closed the locket and went hand it back to Mel when she began speaking.

"Keep it," She said. I blinked once and was about to object when Mel continued, "It's not mine, not from Jesse." I felt the confusion cloud my eyes. Mel took the locket and latched it around my neck. It fell against my chest with a silent _thud_. Mel tucked the locket under my shirt so it was completely hidden. I couldn't see the chain anymore either.

"Promise me something Alexis," Mel said as she pulled back.

"What?" I asked.

"You will never show Jaden that locket until the time is right," Mel said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked. Mel smiled.

"Just promise," Mel said.

"How will I know the time is right?" I asked. Mel pulled me to my feet by my hands.

"You'll know, now do you promise?" Mel said. I sighed and nodded.

"I promise," I said. Mel smiled.

"Good," She said. Mel pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. I was very confused by the gesture, considering what she said only moments ago. When she pulled back, she was still smiling. "I know for myself now," Mel said. It took me a minute to understand what she meant. When I did understand, I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"Now," Mel began. She spun me around and began shoving me out the door. "You need to go to bed and so do I, I have tests in the morning," Mel said. I laughed and nodded. I left the room and headed back to my own. As I reached my door, I turned to look back at Mel's room. Mel was standing in the door, staring at the ceiling. She appeared to be thinking. She sighed and walked back into her room.

I walked into my own room and went to sleep; no nightmares, and no dreams.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! This is a really long chapter. Wow._

_Please review! You'll make my day!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	16. Drama King

_Hey everyone! I guess you've all figured out which one is the winner? That's right, it's War Between Gangs! Yay!_

_I'll just tell you that War Between Gangs kicked ASS in the polls! I never realized how loved this fiction was. But anyway, I digress. For those of you who read Summertime Love, you know that I updated that one every day, when I could. Well, I'm going to be doing things a little differently. I will finish War Between Gangs in LESS THAN TWO WEEKS! That is right! LESS THAN TWO WEEKS! How? Allow me to explain._

_I've counted up how many chapters need to be written before the completion of the fanfiction, and that number is 24. Divide 24 by two and you get 12. Figured it out yet? Well, I'm going to update TWICE A DAY! DUN DUN DUN!! I'm going to update once, very early in the morning, and once very late at night. That gives the whole day for updates. As for when we reach our 100, 200, or 300 review marks, I'll update somewhere in the middle of the day. You guys just gotta promise to review for every chapter!_

_Also, I just wanna apologize for how long it took me to begin updates. It's my fault; I'm a big procrastinator. -.-' Sorry again!_

_Okay, enough babbling! Onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX. Simple as that.**_

_**Claimer: I own many points of this plot and many OCs. Anything and anyone in **_**Blood Shot **_**are not mine.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

The gang and I, plus Emmy and Jess, were in the Blood training room. Chris, Danny, and Jim were down on the floor training a lot of Bloods. Mel was at school and Maria was off somewhere. Jaden, Jesse, and Mark were in the meeting room discussing some things.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Emmy as I leaned my elbows on the railing. Emmy shrugged.

"No clue; when it comes to Crib business, the main leaders are the only ones in the know," Emmy explained. She turned and leaned her back against the railing with her elbows resting by her hip. "I really wish I did know what was going on though." Emmy sighed. She stared up at the ceiling. "Times like this make me wish I was Mel," Emmy mumbled to herself. I turned my head to look at her.

"Mel? Why Mel?" I asked. Emmy rolled her head to the side to look at me.

"Jesse tells Mel anything and everything, remember?" Emmy asked. I nodded. Emmy turned her head to stare at the wall in front of her. "She'll know everything by tonight."

"Is Jesse allowed to do that?" I asked. Emmy shrugged.

"Mark has never said anything about it to him before. Besides, Mel's helped us solve problems similar to this more than once because Jesse told her stuff," Emmy said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, Mel's more of a book smart than street smart," Emmy began but Jess cut her off.

"Mel's both Emmy," Jess said. She was sitting on the ground by Emmy's feet with her legs dangling off the edge. Emmy chuckled.

"True, she's both, but not as street smart as the rest of us," Emmy explained. Jess nodded and turned back to the training. Emmy shook her head and looked at me. "Mel, actually going to school, learns things that we could never learn." I smiled.

"Like two plus two equals four?" I teased. Emmy laughed quietly.

"Yeah, something like that," Emmy said. I chuckled and shook my head. I rested my chin on my arms and looked at the sparing. This sparing didn't scare my like yesterday's. Maybe it was because Jaden wasn't sparing this time.

"Enjoying the site?" Jaden's teasing voice came from next to me. I looked up at him. He was standing next to me with a smile on his face. I was glad he was here today, and in a better mood. But, like Mel said, he doesn't remember when he gets angry, so he probably didn't realize what he did yesterday. Jesse was standing next to Jaden watching the sparing. The bruise that was on his chin was covered up with some make up. Jesse insisted that Mel put it on him so Jaden didn't freak out when he saw it.

I questioned Mel about that just after she finished fixing up Jesse and just before she left for school.

"_Jaden hates it when he hits people when he's like that," Mel explained to me._

"_Doesn't he know it's not his fault?" I asked. Mel nodded. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and put her compowder in her bag._

"_Sure he does, but he still feels guilty." Mel looked at me, "Jesse just doesn't want him to feel guilty about it."_

I smiled, "Not really but there was nothing good on TV," I teased. Jaden chuckled and leaned on the railing next to me. He stared down at the training.

"They're not looking that horrible," Jesse commented. I assumed he was talking only to Jaden; Jaden nodded.

"Yeah." He pursed his lips together, "But they're not looking that good either." Jesse laughed. He punched Jaden lightly in the arm.

"We can't all be as good as you are Jay," Jesse said, still chuckling. Jaden smiled but stayed quiet.

"No! You idiot! You fake punch and _then_ spin kick in the ribs!" Danny hollered. We all looked down at him. He was yelling at a Blood who, apparently, did a move wrong. He was cowering away from Danny. Chris and Jim both rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry UL1," the Blood apologized. Danny growled.

"You're sorry! Well being sorry for making that idiotic mistake isn't going to help you keep your life when you make that same mistake when it really counts!" Danny bellowed.

"Dude, relax," Chris said. Jim nodded.

"Yeah mate, it's just a little mistake," Jim said. Danny glared at them. His eyes flickered to the clock above their head.

"Oh yeah! Well then FINE!" Danny elbowed his way between the two of them. "You guys can train the idiots yourselves!" He pushed open the doors with a little too much force and stormed out of the room. Emmy glared at the door as it slammed shut.

"Drama king," she muttered. We all laughed. Jaden stood up straight and looked at Jesse.

"Come on, let's help them out," Jaden said. Jesse nodded and they ran down the stairs to help train.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked. I looked over my shoulder. Mark walked into the room. He was holding Maria's hand. I smiled; it was really cute.

"Oh, Danny just being Danny," Emmy answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. Maria giggled. They walked over and stood in the spot that Jaden was just standing.

Emmy looked up at Mark. It amazed me at how much taller Mark was than her. Almost two full heads actually.

"Can we know anything?" Emmy asked curiously. Mark looked down at her. Maria dropped her brother's hand and sat down next to Jess.

"Later, once I know for sure," Mark answered. Emmy pursed her lips together. Mark sighed, "Jesse is going to ask Mel if my theory is actually logical." Emmy snickered.

"Logical?" She questioned, still snickering. Mark sighed and rolled his eye. He turned his attention back to the training.

"I know more than you think," Mark defended himself. Emmy smiled at him.

"What's the square root of 225?" Emmy asked him. Mark blinked.

"15!" Mel's voice came from behind us. We all turned to see Mel, already in her uniform, walk into the room. Emmy smiled but didn't tell Mel if she was right or wrong. Mark caught that.

"You don't even know the answer!" Mark accused. Emmy smiled sheepishly.

"Nope," Emmy admitted. Mel giggled as Mark sighed.

"Now let's try this again!" Danny's voice suddenly yelled. We all whipped our heads in the direction of the voice. Danny broke back into the room; there was an oddly triumphant smirk on his face.

"Danny's back!" Maria said cheerfully. Mel smiled and knelled down behind her; Maria leaned back into Mel and Mel ran her fingers through her hair. I looked at Emmy.

"What's up with those two?" I asked Emmy in a whisper. Emmy looked at me with a confused expression. I indicated with my head to Mel and Maria. Emmy looked at them.

"Ahh," Emmy breathed. She then chuckled and looked back at me smiling. "They're just really close." I cocked my eyebrow.

"And you aren't?" I asked. Emmy shook her head.

"Not like those two," Emmy said. Emmy continued before I could say anything. "Those two are very protected, therefore they understand each other better than most others," Emmy explained. I thought about that.

"I guess I kinda understand," I said eventually. Emmy chuckled.

"Let's just say that they spend a lot of time together," Emmy said. She leaned on the railing next to me.

"How come you don't spend a lot of time with them?" I asked. Emmy looked at me in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmy asked. I looked at her confused. Emmy snorted, "There is no _way _I'd stay back during a brawl," Emmy said, "Chris doesn't' control me!"

"And what? Jesse controls Mel?" I questioned. Mel didn't seem like the kinda girl to be controlled. Emmy pressed her lips tightly together as she thought about that.

"No, he doesn't, but Mel is such a softy when it comes to Jesse," Emmy said.

"And you aren't when it comes to Chris?" I asked. Emmy opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut again. She looked down at the training, thinking. Mark chuckled on the other side of me.

"Mel isn't as good a fighter as Emmy is, same with Maria Alexis," Mark explained. Both Emmy and I looked up at him in shock. That was the first time Mark had addressed any of us by our name.

"She isn't?" I asked again, meaning to ask about Mel. Mark knew though; he looked up at the ceiling in a thinking manner.

"Well, maybe not exactly the way I'm making it sound," Mark said slowly. He looked back down at me, "It's just that Mel doesn't like to fight and she prefers to stay back most of the time. Hence why she's the unknown Blood leader." I looked over at Mel. Her and Maria and Jess were all talking. Jess had made her way into Mel's lap as well.

"All three of them stay back?" I asked. Emmy and Mark looked over at them.

"Yes," Emmy answered, "Maria hates fighting and doesn't even like to think about it," Emmy said. I looked at her.

"Then why isn't she an unknown Blood leader?" I asked. Emmy looked at Mark. He was looking back at the fighting, a thinking look on his face. She leaned over to whisper to me.

"She's the Blood Leader One's sister," Emmy said, "Everyone knows what she looks like because she is the only person that can make Mark do anything," Emmy explained. I nodded.

"That makes sense," I whispered back. She nodded.

"Yeah, and Jess hasn't been an official Blood so she couldn't go out and fight," Emmy finished explained. I felt an ice chip form in my stomach.

"But now she can?" I asked in a quiet voice. Emmy shook her head.

"No, Jess doesn't like fighting now, because she actually…" Emmy hesitated. I nodded.

"Killed," I finished for her in a whisper. Emmy smiled weakly up at me.

"Yeah," Emmy said. I looked back at the training. Jaden and Jesse were helping a few Bloods learn how to block. They were demonstrating. Jaden threw a kick spin at Jesse's ribs but Jesse threw his arms down and Jaden's leg collided with his arms. Jesse talked as he grabbed Jaden's leg and flipped it so Jaden was flipped to the ground. Jesse, who was still explaining, walked over to Jaden and placed his hand on either side of Jaden's head. He pretended to jerk Jaden's head in one direction; I assumed it was to break his neck.

I cringed at the site of it. Jaden laughed and Jesse helped up. They continued to talk to the Bloods.

"So now Maria, Jess, and Mel stay back?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," Emmy hummed. She then stood up and brushed her hands on her skirt. I looked up at her curiously. She smiled down at me. "It's time for dinner," She said. I nodded and pulled myself up. I looked over and noticed that gang was gone. I blinked once.

"Where…" I began to ask but Mark cut me off.

"They already went to get some dinner," Mark said.

"Oh," I said, "Sounds like they're comfortable here," I said. Mark snorted.

"Yeah, that's why the one with blue hair almost died when I told him how to get to the cafeteria," Mark said. I giggled at the expression on Syrus' face that made its way into my mind. Mark smiled at me.

"Yeah Alexis, you are probably the most comfortable one here," Emmy said from behind me. I looked at her.

"Me?" I asked. Emmy and Mark nodded.

"Sure, I mean," Emmy poked Mark's side, "You actually talk to Mark like he's a human being!" Mark rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. I smiled and looked at Mel. She was standing now and looking at me, smiling. Maria had Mel's hand and was talking animatedly about something. Jess was running down to the training floor.

"Alright guys! That's it for the day! Go get some dinner!" Jaden yelled to the Bloods. All of them nodded and walked out of the room and headed for lunch.

"Huh," I said. Mark looked at me.

"What?" he asked confused. I looked at him.

"I was expecting them all to salute and say, 'Yes sir L2 sir!'" I said. Mark blinked once and then he laughed. Emmy and Mel also began laughing. Emmy took my hand and began pulling me toward the door.

"Oh Alexis," She began. She smiled at me, "You're going to fit in just fine around here."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done. This one is kinda…wow, I think. It evolved into a chapter I wasn't planning on having…I suppose. Whatever._

_Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	17. Been Discovered

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!_

_YAY! We're over 100 reviews! :D You guys rock!! I'll post your bonus chapter tomorrow around five or so!_

_Here's todays second chapter! This one starts a little differently than most other chapters I've written. This one will begin in Narrative POV. Just a little warning. Anyway, onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mel walked down the Fifth Street in Ochi City. She walked quietly, thinking about a few things. She was on her way to "school". She looked up and noticed most of her "classmates" had already arrived at the school. She turned onto the grounds of the school and looked around for her "friends".

"Julie! Over here!" a feminine voice called. Mel turned her head in the direction of the voice. A group of three girls were running toward her, waving their hands in the air. Mel smiled at them. One of the girls had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the tallest in the group. Another girl had short black hair and dark blue eyes. She was the shortest in the group. The last girl had curly pink hair and bright green eyes. She was the one who had called to Mel.

Before going any further, allow me to explain what is going on.

In this school, Mel is known as Juliana Drake, Julie for short. She is an exchange student from Domino City. She was living with her aunt on the other side of town. No one ever visited her house nor knew where she actually lived. Julie was very smart and was very popular.

"Did you get your project done Julie?" the blonde-haired girl asked. Mel looked at her like she was an idiot.

"When don't I get my projects done Tammy?" Mel asked. Tammy stuck her tongue out at her. The girls began walking toward the steps that lead up to the school building.

"Julie, can you help with this problem?" the black haired girl asked.

"Sure Tia," Mel said. The girls sat down on the steps of the school. Their classmates were talking animatedly around them. Some of them were admiring the girls, minus Mel/Julie. Tia set a text book in Mel's lap. She pointed to a problem.

"Problem twelve," Tia said. Mel nodded and read through the problem. She nodded to herself as she read through it.

"Oh, that's easy," Mel said. She turned the book toward Tia and pointed to the illustration as she explained how to solve it. "You simply times the radius of the circle, which is five, by Pi, and then you square the over answer," Mel explained. Tia smacked herself in the head.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Tia asked. The other girls giggled. Tia took her book back and began to solve the problem. The pink haired girl leaned back on the step and looked up at Mel.

"So Julie, how are things in romance-land?" the girl asked. Mel looked at her. She shrugged.

"Same old, same old Dani," Mel said. Dani scowled.

"What? No juicy info for your best friends?" Dani asked. Mel laughed, but only to keep herself from saying something that would expose her.

"There is no juicy info to tell you," Mel assured her. Dani frowned and looked away from Mel. She gasped at what she saw.

"Speaking of romance-land, here he comes now," Dani said, smiling. Tia and Tammy looked in the direction Dani was looking. Mel flinched when they weren't looking. She followed their gaze to see Craig, dark blonde hair that reached past the tips of his ears, Crib leader Three, walking toward them with his second in command, Brad, at his side. Other wannabe Cribs followed them.

"Hey Craig," the girls aside from Mel said. Craig nodded in their direction. Craig sat down on the step in front of Mel. He smiled up at her.

"What? No hello from my girlfriend?" Craig asked. Mel forced a smile.

"Sorry babe," Mel apologized through tight lips. Craig chuckled and leaned up to peck Mel on the lips. He pulled back before Mel could do anything. Mel swallowed the bile she felt rising up in her throat. She hated this part more than anything. She always felt so guilty; like she was cheating on Jesse.

Which she pretty much was. Though she didn't want to; it was just for the welfare of the Blood gang that she was undercover as Julie Carter, exchange student, and dating Craig, Crib leader Three.

The bell rang, signaling for the students to make their way to class. The people on the steps stood up; the girls dusted off their skirts. Craig wrapped his arm around Mel's waist and she had to fight herself not to punch him in the face and kick him where the sun don't shine for his action.

"Let's get to class sexy," Craig said, already pulling Mel up the stairs with him. Mel nodded but didn't say anything.

_**xXx**_

In classroom B, Mel sat in the desk in the very back corner of the room by the window. Their teacher wasn't in the room yet. She had her head propped up on her elbow as she gazed out the window. Birds were flying through the air chirping. Tammy turned around in her seat and looked at Mel with compassion in her eyes.

"Are you thinking about your ex again?" Tammy asked in a whisper. Mel dropped her arm and turned to look at Tammy. Craig was in the very front of the room joking around with some guys, so he had no chance of hearing them but Dani was only a few chairs away and she would hear them and spread rumors about Julie's ex…again.

Mel smiled sadly at Tammy.

"How'd you know?" Mel asked. She was thinking about her "ex", worried about what he was doing now, scared at what he was think and do if he found out what she was up to. Everything. Tammy smiled at Mel and reached out to take her hand.

"I'm your best friend Julie, I can read your face better than anyone else can," Tammy said. Mel smiled. Tammy _really _was her best friend; Julie's best friend that is. Tammy looked Mel in the eye. "What's going on with you two?" Mel sighed.

"Nothing, I just feel guilty…" Mel said. Tammy cocked her head to the side.

"Why would you feel guilty? I thought he broke up with you?" Tammy asked. Mel shook her head.

_We didn't break up at all…we're still together…_ Mel thought, her lips turning down into a frown. Tammy touched Mel's face gently.

"Julie, please tell me what's going on," Tammy urged. Mel looked up at her, as she averted her gaze to the desk.

"Nathan (Jesse's undercover name Mel concocted) has just been calling a lot lately. It's rather frustrating," Mel said. Tammy dropped her hand from Mel's face.

"Has he been wanting to get back together with you?" Tammy asked. Mel shook her head.

"I don't think so; he hasn't asked me to get back together with him. He just wants me to leave Craig," Mel explained. Tammy gasped.

"What? Why?" Tammy asked. Mel rolled her eyes.

"He says he's dangerous and he still cares for me and wants me to be safe," Mel said. It wasn't that much of a lie. Jesse really had warned Mel about Craig. Tammy shook her head.

"What do you tell him?" Tammy asked. Just as Mel opened her mouth to answer, their teacher strode into the room.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted everyone. All conversations died out then. Tammy squeezed Mel's hand once and then turned around to face the teacher. Mel sighed and looked up front. Craig looked back at her. He winked at her. He turned back to the front of the class before the teacher noticed. Mel resisted the urge to puke or gag.

Mel folded her arms on her desk and rested her chin on her arms. She listened as the teacher drowned on about semi circles and diameters. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brad hand Craig a folded piece of paper. Craig took the paper and unfolded it under his desk. Mel cocked her eyebrows as Craig's entire posture locked up.

_What's on that paper?_ Mel wondered. She shrugged and looked back at the board. The teacher was calling a male student with brown hair up to the board to answer the question she'd written on the board. _It's probably nothing of great importance._

_**xXx**_

Mel, Tammy, Tia, and Dani walked out of the school at the end of the day. They were talking about something that happened just before school let out for the day. When the girls reached the bottom of the steps, Mel ran into Craig. He was standing with his arms folded across his chest; his face was like a stone. Brad and a few other Cribs stood behind him. Mel smiled at him.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Mel asked. Craig kept his expression the exact same way…dead.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The gang, Chris, Jim, Jesse, Emmy, Jess, Maria, Mark, and I were standing in the main building of the Blood base, arguing over something completely random.

"This is definitely purple," Atticus said. He held up a dark-colored sleeve. It was a sleeve to a Crib's outfit that we ripped off when I was shot.

"No, it's so violet," Emmy said. Atticus shook his head.

"No, purple," Atticus insisted.

"It's indigo!" Chazz argued. Atticus and Emmy looked at him.

"It doesn't even come closely to looking indigo!" Emmy yelled. Chazz, Atticus, and Emmy began arguing over the color of the sleeve. Everyone around them started to laugh. Mark looked at his watch.

"Well, Mel should be getting back soon," Mark said. Jesse looked at his own watch and nodded.

"Yeah, unless she and Tammy decide to go out for ice cream again," Jesse said. Mark chuckled.

"She really scared us when they did that last time," Mark mused. Jesse chuckled to, nodding.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. I felt left out; I had no idea what they were talking about.

Suddenly, the door burst open. In ran three girls; the girls fell on their knees with their hands in the dirt. The tallest of the girls had blonde hair and blue eyes. The shortest had short black hair and black eyes. The other girl had pink hair and green eyes.

The Bloods around them pulled out guns instantly and pointed them at the three girls. I pulled Jess behind my body instinctively; Mark did the same to Maria. Jim, Chris, and Emmy walked to separate the gang from the girls. The blonde haired one looked up at us.

"MEL SENT US!" She screamed. Jesse and Mark blinked once.

"Guns down!" Mark yelled. All the Bloods immediately dropped their weapons. Jesse, Mark, and I slowly approached the girls. We told the others to stay back. The blonde haired one was looking up at us, calm. The other two were freaking their little cookies off. We stood a few feet away from them.

"What are you three doing here?" Mark asked. The blonde gulped.

"Mel sent us to deliver a message," she said. Jesse and I looked at each other, confused.

"What's the message?" Mark asked, confused but also worried. The blonde took a deep breath.

"She said, and I quote:

'_I've been discovered._'"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked the chapter! A little cliffy there! Hehe._

_Anyway, remember to review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	18. Secret Plan

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!_

_Sorry for the late update, but I've been having some computer trouble lately and I've been gone most of the day at the movies. Also, this will be the only update for the next few days. –dodges rotten food being thrown at me-_

_I'm sorry! But tomorrow I have a dentist appointment at freaking 8 30 in the morning! I'm getting a cleaning with my sister so that should take all morning or so. And then I'm going to work with my OTHER older sister so we can go to a Breaking Dawn party!! And that will take up all of tomorrow!_

_Acutally…I think I can update tomorrow. I'll be on the internet at her work most likely! I just realized that! But, anyway, it will probably only be one update. But Saturday I probably won't update at all and if I do, it will be only one update!_

_So, I will resume the two a day update on Sunday or Monday. On the day I resume the two a day updates, I will post your 100__th__ review bonus chapter! So, until then, enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I grabbed Jesse's arm, feeling the sudden rage beginning to roll off of him. Mark was a stone at my other side.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Mark demanded his voice hard. The black haired girl and pink haired one jumped behind the blonde one. The blonde one looked up at us. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"What happened…," I began asking, pausing. I wanted to know her name. The girl swallowed.

"Tammy," she answered, whispering. I nodded. Jesse's jaw locked together. I tightened my grip on his arm.

"What happened Tammy?" I asked. Tammy took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, it all started after school…

_**Flashback**_

_**(NOTE: Anything bolded is outside the flashback)**_

_Julie…err…Mel, Tia, Dani, and I were just leaving the school. We were just at the bottom of the steps to the school when Jul…Mel ran into Craig._

"_**Her boyfriend!" the pink haired girl interjected. Tammy narrowed her eyes at her.**_

_Before Dani interrupted me, Mel ran into Craig. He didn't look very happy. Mel looked up at him._

"_Hey babe, what's up?" Mel said._

"_**Babe…?" Jesse whispered. I rubbed Jesse's arm soothingly.**_

_Craig reached behind him and pulled something out of his back pocket. He brought his arm back out and held a piece of paper, open, in front of Mel's face. She gasped and her body stiffened._

"_**What was on the paper?" Mark asked.**_

_It was a picture of Mel. She was walking in to this base…looking over her shoulder. She was in her school uniform and everything._

_**Mark, Jesse, and I froze. Someone took a picture of Mel walking into our base…**_

"_How did you get that picture?" Mel asked through tight lips. Craig pushed the picture closer to her face but she didn't flinch away._

"_You're not going to deny this? That you are entering the BLOOD BASE!?" Craig asked. Mel just stared at him._

"_Why deny the truth?" Mel asked. Craig's face turned a dark red and he crumpled up the photo and threw it on the ground. He lowered his head so his face was very close to Mel's._

"_Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Craig asked. Mel let her bag slip from her shoulder and looked Craig right in the eye._

"_Yeah…now I don't have to pretend," Mel said. She suddenly reached out and grabbed Craig's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a __**thud**__._

"_Julie! What are you doing!?" Dani yelled. Brad stepped up to Mel._

"_She's not Juliana. She's the unknown Blood leader," Brad said. We stared at Mel in shock, though we all assumed her name was still Julie. Brad reached out and grabbed Mel's arm and pulled it behind her back. She gasped. "And now she's going to pay for playing with the Cribs," Brad said. Mel smirked._

"_You'll have to catch me first," Mel said. Mel suddenly stomped on his foot. Brad grunted and loosened his hold on Mel slightly. Mel elbowed him in the ribs and Brad staggered back. Mel spun around and kicked Brad across the face. He flew a few feet. The wannabe Cribs all stared at her in shock. Mel began to run away…none of us noticed that Craig stood up…_

"_**What did Craig do?" Jesse asked through stiff lips. I narrowed my eyes at him. Tammy looked up at him.**_

_Craig tackled Mel down. They landed on the ground with Craig on Mel's back. He spun her around so he was startling her hips._

"_Stop it!" I shrieked. Brad forced himself to his feet and stood between us and them._

"_Stay out of this chick," Brad ordered me. I glowered up at him. I looked back at Mel and Craig. Mel was thrashing, trying to get out from underneath him._

"_I don't think so, __sexy__," Craig said. He spat "sexy". Mel glared up at him. She spat up in his eye. Craig grunted and rocked back slightly. Mel kicked up and hit him in his…most private area with her knee. He gasped and rolled over her. Mel jumped up onto her feet and spun to run again. Craig reached out to grab her ankle…or so I thought._

"_**What did Craig really do Tammy?" I asked. Tammy took a deep, shaking breath. Dani and the other girl were staring at her wide-eyed. They obviously couldn't believe she was actually talking to us.**_

_He actually stabbed a needle into her ankle. Mel gasped and fell to the ground instantly. She rolled her head to see Craig pulled the needle out of her ankle._

"_Muscle…relaxant," Mel muttered. Craig smiled evilly up at Mel. Her head fell limply back on the ground. Craig walked over and threw Mel over his shoulder. She fell there limply. The others all ran over to Craig as he began to leave. Mel looked up at us._

"_TAMMY! You have to go the Blood base and tell them what's happened! When you run in, just yell 'Mel sent us' and you'll be fine!" Mel yelled. Brad reached up and hit her on the side of the head very hard. Mel's head fell against Craig's back. Some blood trickled down the side of her face. Tia looked at me._

"_Tammy, what do we do?" Tia asked. I took a deep breath._

"_Exactly what she told me to do," I said._

_**End Flashback**_

"And then we ran here and here we are," Tammy finished. She was staring at the ground. She looked up at us after a moment.

"Thank you very much. You're free to go," Mark said stiffly.

"Hold on one minute," Jesse said. Mark and I both looked at him sharply. I squeezed his arm but Jesse just shook me off. He turned and glared at Mark. "What did Dani mean when she said that _Craig _was Mel's boyfriend? Because, obviously, Mel is _my_ girlfriend," Jesse growled out.

"So he's Nathan," Tia whispered. Tammy and Dani shushed her. Mark sighed and turned to look at us.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," Mark said.

"What cat?" I asked. By now, the gang, Emmy, Chris, Jim, Maria, and Jess walked over to us. Mark sighed again and turned to look at us.

"Mel and I had our own little secret plan," Mark said. Jesse stiffened once again and his eyes turned into narrowed slits.

"What kind of plan?" Jesse asked. Mark looked back at him.

"It's like this Jesse," Mark said.

_**Flashback**_

_It was after the first month of Mel's assignment. We were debriefing in the meeting room._

"_And Craig hit on me again for the hundredth time this week," Mel said nonchalantly. I looked up at her. I was writing little notes._

"_Again?" I asked. I set my pad of paper down. Mel looked at me and nodded. "He's really into you isn't he?" I asked. Mel made a face at me._

"_Obviously. He's been hitting on me ever since I told him to step off my first week," Mel said._

"_Why do you think?" I asked. Mel shrugged._

"_Probably because I'm the only girl in the school who isn't drooling over him," Mel said, shrugging._

"_What do you keep telling him?" I asked._

"_That I'm spoken for, which I am," Mel said._

"_**And still is," Jesse snarled. Mark shot him a look.**_

_I nodded._

"_I know you are but," I said. Mel's eyebrows knitted together._

"_But?" she pressed. I smirked at her._

"_What if you, suddenly, got dumped by your boyfriend and decided to take Craig up on his constant offers?" I asked. Mel's eyes grew wide._

"_You want me to dump Jesse for Craig?" Mel asked me in shock._

_**Jesse growled.**_

_I shook my head, however._

"_No, you still date Jesse of course, only tell Craig that you were dumped and want to take him up on his offer," I explained. Mel jumped off the table and stared at me._

"_You want me to __**cheat**__ on JESSE!" Mel yelled. I shook my head again._

"_Not cheat exactly, just going deeper undercover," I said._

"_As Craig's girlfriend?" Mel asked. I nodded._

"_Of course, just think about it Mel. If you were his girlfriend, he'd tell you anything. We'd know what the Cribs are planning and would be able to counter it. Think of all the lives we could save," I said. Mel sighed and placed her over her mouth in a thinking manner._

"_Jesse will __**never**__ let this slide Mark, you know that," Mel muttered. I smirked again._

"_We won't tell Jesse," I said. Mel stared up at me in shock. "This will be our secret mission," I said. Mel looked down at the floor. I knew she was thinking about it. After a few minutes, she finally looked up at me._

"_Alright, I'll do it."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So ever since than, Mel's been Craig's girlfriend and we've been learning much more. Apperntly Craig loves bragging about the Cribs with his girl," Mark said, chuckling. Jesse, however, wasn't the least bit amused. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and he was glaring death glares at Mark.

"How long has this been going on?" Jesse asked through unmoving lips. Mark looked at him.

"About two weeks," Mark said. Jesse's face twisted in rage.

"So _that's_ the reason Mel's been so distant!?" Jesse yelled. Mark shrugged.

"Probably," Mark said. Jesse was visibly shaking. I walked around him to the three cowering girls.

"Thank you so much for delivering us the message. I suggest you leave right away though, and don't speak of this," I said. They all nodded their heads vigorously and turned to run of the warehouse. I turned back to see that Jesse was still unmoving. Jesse suddenly lunged at Mark. I gasped and shot in-between them, catching Jesse's arms and twisting them behind his back.

"Jesse, relax!" I yelled. Jesse struggled against me.

"I can't! God Jaden! I want to punch him so bad! Look at what he's done! Who knows what they could be doing to Mel right now!?" Jesse yelled, still struggling. I tightened my grip on his arms.

"I know Jesse, I understand," I said in a soothing tone. Jesse growled.

"How could you understand? Your girlfriend is perfectly alright and not in the hands of your enemy!" Jesse yelled. I blinked.

"Dude, I'm single. Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Jesse stared up at me deadly eyes.

"Who the **hell** do you think? ALEXIS!" Jesse yelled. My eyes grew wide and my hands loosened on his arms. Jesse took the opportunity to elbow me forcefully in my ribs. I grunted and Jesse freed himself from my grasp. He took off running, not bothering to try and punch Mark or me. I straightened up and took off after him. I stopped just a few steps away from Mark. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me.

"What the hell were you thinking Mark?" I demanded. Mark's eyes narrowed.

"I was thinking about the greater good of the Blood gang, as was Mel. She knew what she was doing," Mark said. I sighed, annoyed.

"Mel would do anything you asked her to do idiot! And maybe you should have thought about the consequences of this _plan_," I spat.

"You haven't been here for the last few months Jaden, you don't know what it's been like," Mark said. It was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"I'm warning you Mark, if anything happens to Mel, I won't stop Jesse. In fact, I'll fucking HELP him, understand that?" I asked. Before Mark could say anything, I took off after Jesse.

_**xXx**_

_O.o Wow, Jaden taking charge! Hehe._

_Well, hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	19. Double Agent

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Sorry for the late update. I'm going to update again tonight. You're bonus chapter will be posted on Tuesday. I have to babysit tomorrow. But I will post in the morning and if I can get on that night when I'm back._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I opened the door to the roof. It was mine and Jesse's secret spot. We went here when we had a lot on our mind and I was pretty sure…more like one hundred percent sure…that Jesse was going to be up there. Sure enough, there he was. He was standing just at the edge of the roof with his arms folded tightly across his chest. The wind was playing with his hair. I closed the door quietly, though Jesse heard me.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into me," Jesse apologized. I chuckled and walked over to him. Jesse looked at me confused. I stood next to him smirking. I was staring off into the distance. The sun was just beginning to set.

"I know what got into you. You protective boyfriend instincts," I said. I saw Jesse smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye. Jesse sighed and I looked at him. "You had every right to act like that," I said. Jesse shook his head slowly.

"No, no I didn't," Jesse answered.

"What are you talking about? Mark was way out of line Jesse. If he did that to Jess…" I began but Jesse cut me off.

"There's a huge difference there Jaden. Jess is your little sister, your little TEN YEAR OLD sister." Jesse sighed. "Mel's just my girlfriend, that I'm too over protective of," Jesse whispered.

"That you love with your whole heart," I corrected. Jesse stayed quiet. "That's where we are the same. You and Mel may not be related by blood, but you still love her the way I love Jess," I said. Jesse looked at me in both shock and confusion. I blinked once and then scowled at Jesse. "You know what I mean," I snarled. Jesse laughed. I smiled and then Jesse sighed.

"I see your point Jay, I really do. But, before you came running up here, I remembered this fight Mel and I had," Jesse said. I stared at Jesse wide-eyed.

"Woah, be kind, rewind!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. Jesse looked at me confused. "You and Mel had a _fight_?!" I asked in shocked. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we did," Jesse answered. I shook my head slowly.

"About what?" I asked. Jesse sighed and looked away.

"Ironically, this assignment," Jesse answered. I suppressed a laugh. "Mark gave Mel the assignment and she told me about it."

"And you objected," I finished. Jesse nodded.

"Feverishly," Jesse answered. He then sighed and stared off into the distance. I knew he was thinking about the fight. I was curious to see how it went down but, with where Mel is now, I bit my tongue against my question and let him think.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Flashback**

_Jesse walked into Mel's bedroom. She sent Jim to hunt him down so she could talk to him. Mel was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop when Jesse walked in. Jesse closed the door quietly and Mel looked over her shoulder to see him. She smiled and he smiled back. Mel closed her laptop and spun around in her chair to look at Jesse. Jesse sat down on the edge of Mel's bed._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" Jesse asked. Mel nodded._

"_It's about an assignment Mark gave me today. I wanted to talk to you about it before I discussed it more with Mark," Mel said. Jesse smiled and leaned back on his hands._

"_What's this new assignment? Cracking some weird Crib murder pattern like last time?" Jesse asked. Mel shook her head._

"_No, but it is about the Cribs," Mel answered. Jesse rolled his eyes._

"_We're the Bloods Mel. Everything we do revolves around the Cribs," Jesse said. Mel giggled and nodded._

"_Very true," Mel answered. Jesse sighed and looked at Mel._

"_Anyway, back to the subject, what's this new assignment?" Jesse asked. Mel took a deep breath and looked down at the ground._

"_You know how I'm the unknown Blood leader?" Mel asked. Jesse's eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Yes," Jesse answered carefully. Mel took another deep breath._

"_Well, Mark wants me to go undercover as a student in school that's in the Crib territory. Where the Cribs get all their new members," Mel explained. Jesse's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared._

"_Absolutely not!" Jesse growled. Mel's head shot up so she was looking directly at Jesse. She was staring him with wide eyes, but also angry eyes._

"_What do you mean?" Mel demanded. Jesse shook his head._

"_I won't allow you to put yourself into such danger," Jesse answered. Mel's nostrils flared, just like Jesse's a few moments ago._

"_What are you? My father!" Mel snarled. Jesse snorted and rolled his eyes._

"_If I was your father, I'd be in jail already," Jesse answered with a smirk. Mel's eyes just narrowed and she threw a pillow that was on the ground at her feet at Jesse._

"_Not funny Jesse!" Mel yelled. Jesse caught the pillow and sighed._

"_You're right. I'm sorry Mel. But I still won't allow it," Jesse said._

"_You're not in charge of me Jesse. I have my own mind, thank you very much," Mel said. Jesse sighed._

"_I know that Mel, but still. This assignment is out of the question," Jesse continued. Mel took a deep breath through her nose before speaking._

"_I didn't ask Jim to get you so I could ask for your permission Jesse," Mel said. Jesse looked at her._

"_What are you saying then Mel?" Jesse asked._

"_What I'm saying is that, whether you like it or not, I'm taking this assignment," Mel said. Jesse's eyes narrowed._

"_Then I'm going to have to stop you," Jesse said._

"_Good luck with that. Mark already has everything figured out. I only have to go pick up my uniform," Mel said. Jesse growled, low in his chest._

"_How could Mark plan such a dangerous assignment involving you without telling me?" Jesse growled. Mel shot to her feet, her hands balled into fists at her side._

"_What are you talking about? I can't do anything without your okay?" Mel asked, enraged. Jesse looked up at his enraged girlfriend calmly._

"_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Jesse answered. Mel pointed at her door._

"_Get out," Mel ordered. Jesse blinked once._

"_Excuse me?" Jesse asked, confused. Mel scowled at him._

"_I said GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SITE! OUT OF MY ROOM! OUT OF MY LIFE!! NOW!!" Mel screamed. Jesse stared at her in shock. Mel growled and stormed over to the door and jerked it open for him. She gestured him out with her hand. "Out," Mel said somewhat calmly. Jesse stood up and walked out the door. As soon as he was out of the doorframe, Mel slammed the door closed, locking it._

"'_I'm not giving you permission,__**'**__" Mel quoted sourly. She then snorted. "Like he controls me," Mel continued. Jesse sighed and left the hall._

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Mel didn't talk to me for a week after that," Jesse said. I nodded. Jesse sighed. "Not that I can blame her. I promised her I wouldn't be that over protective again."

"Then why was she so worried that you wouldn't let her pretend to be Craig's girlfriend?" I asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Because, even though I promised, I still would have done everything in my power to stop it. Even expose her," Jesse said. I gasped.

"Dude, that would be sentencing her to death," I said. Jesse looked at me.

"I can handle a few wannabe Cribs, and Craig and his second in command. I'm not the third best fighter in the Bloods for nothing," Jesse answered. I sighed and rolled my eyes chuckling.

"Come on, let's go come up with a plan to get Mel back," I said. Jesse nodded and we turned around. I draped my arm over his shoulder and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax. Don't forget; Mel's stronger than she looks."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mel gasped as she hung her head, her wet hair clinging to her skin, which was died red with her blood. Mel took deep breaths. A female Crib, looked to be about nineteen, with long green hair and green eyes pulled Mel up straight. Mel gasped as the robes that tied her hands behind the chair dug into her already raw wrists.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" the girl asked. Mel glared up at the girl. She spat on her.

"You'll have to do better than this Imayoh," Mel snarled. Imayoh glared at her and pulled her gun out. She shot at the ceiling and pressed the tip to Mel's temple. Mel cried out in pain as the metal burned her skin.

"Do you like that?" Imayoh yelled. Imayoh pulled the gun back and shot the ceiling again. She reached behind Mel and pulled up the ropes so she could press the tip of the gun into her raw wound. Mel cried out again. Imayoh laughed and pulled the gun back and pressed it under Mel's chin, pulling her hair back by fisting it in her hand. Mel glared up at her as her blood ran down her neck and stained her shirt. The blood was from her raw wrists, which cooled the metal of the gun so it didn't burn Mel again. "You were saying?" Imayoh asked.

"I said, you're going to have to do better than this Imayoh," Mel said. She then turned her head and bit down hard on Imayoh's forearm, drawing blood. Imayoh howled and jumped back. Some of her skin was torn out when she jumped. Mel spat at the ground. Imayoh growled and pressed her gun to the place on the skull between Mel's cheek bone and her eye. Her finger twitched at the trigger.

"Calm yourself Imayoh. You can't kill her," a brown haired Crib with brown eyes said. He stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Imayoh, pulling her gun away from Mel's head. Imayoh growled.

"But she deserves to die Andrew," Imayoh insisted. Mel snorted.

"Not like you do bitch," Mel taunted. Imayoh roared and punched Mel across the face with the butt of her gun. Blood flew out of Mel's mouth as she hung her head on the other side, away from Imayoh. She coughed up blood.

"Now I see why you call yourselves Bloods," a voice said from the shadows. Imayoh and Andrew stood up straight as the voice stepped out of the shadows, followed by two more people. One of which was Craig.

"C1 and C2, so good to see you," Andrew said, bowing his head in respect. C1 and C2 acknowledged Andrew.

C1 was a very buff man, with spiked orange hair and glasses. His name was Adrian Geko. Adrian's right hand man, C2, was also very buff. He was of African-American decent do to the color of his skin. His name was Axel Brodie.

"So, this is the unknown Blood leader," Adrian said, walking toward Mel. Imayoh and Andrew nodded. Axel followed closely behind Adrian. Craig stayed behind Axel, at a safe distance I might add. Axel was the best fighter amongst the Cribs. Adrian was only leader because he had the charisma for it. (1)

Axel looked at Imayoh.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Axel asked. Imayoh shook her head.

"No, she is very stubborn," Imayoh answered. Mel smirked. Adrian made a "tisking" sound and crouched down in front of Mel.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Adrian said. "Hey you, could you look at me?" Adrian asked in a charming voice. Mel refused to rotate her head to look at him. Adrian sighed and snapped his fingers. Andrew walked to stand behind Mel and placed his hands on either side of her face. He forced her to turn her head and look at Adrian.

"There's a good girl," Adrian said. Mel glared at him and shook her head trying to remove Andrew's hands form her face.

"Get your hands off me you filthy little pig," Mel snarled. Andrew glared at her and Adrian chuckled.

"Spunk, I like spunk," Adrian said. Mel looked at him.

"Oh really? You know what I like?" Mel asked. Adrian cocked his head to the side lightly.

"No, what?" Adrian asked.

"Not you!" Mel said. Adrian narrowed his eyes at her. Mel reached out and stomped her foot on Adrian's. Adrian growled and jumped to his feet. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Mel.

"Why you little whore! I could kill you right now and not feel a thing," Adrian threatened. Mel glared at him.

"Go ahead. In fact, once you do, why don't you drop me off at the Blood base doors? That should get this war a rollin'! And Jesse will kill your sorry ass and anyone else's who's responsible for my death and he won't feel a thing besides vengeance,(2)" Mel said. Adrian narrowed his eyes at Mel. He pulled back the switch on the back of his gun to load it.

"Maybe I will," Adrian threatened. Mel stayed silent, waiting.

"_I warned you about her, didn't I?_" a familiar voice said. Adrian growled and nodded. He holstered his gun once again. Mel's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice immediately.

"No way," Mel whispered. "Danny!" Mel yelled. In the direction the voice came from, out walks Danny. He had an evil smirk on his face. Mel stared at him in shock and horror. Adrian smirked and stood on the edge of Mel's line of vision.

"Well Mel? What do you think about my double agent?"

_**xXx**_

_O.O CLIFFIE!_

_Danny's a double agent? Who knew! Hehe, rhetorical question if you cared!_

_I know that Adrian was a little out of character right there, but he was trying to get Mel to talk to him. Remember, he's "charismatic"! I love air quotes! Hehe…_

_Please review!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, I'm not saying that Axel isn't charismatic, only that Adrian is better at it. Besides, that's the only thing I could think of. Personally, I think Axel would be a better leader but it doesn't fit my plot so, tough bananas for Axel! XD**

**2: O.o Very out of character for Jesse. Very, VERY out of character. But, think about it? The love of your life is MURDERED and shipped to your DOORSTEP! What would you do? … Yeah, that's what I thought.**


	20. Can't Be Trusted

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"So, do you have any plans Mark?" I asked. Everyone, including the gang, was sitting in the meeting room. We were discussing how to get Mel back. The gang was here because, though I didn't like it, they would probably have a few ideas. Mark sighed and leaned back against his chair. Jesse and I were sitting in our chairs. Maria was standing on Mark's right side. Chris was standing on my right side and Emmy was on my left. Jim was standing on Jesse's left. The gang was standing in the background. Jess was standing next to Emmy.

"I haven't exactly thought of anything," Mark said. In unison, Mark and I flicked our eyes in Jesse's direction. His face was calm and collected. His eyes narrowed at us.

"Don't worry about me; let's just think of a plan," Jesse said in a calm voice. Mark looked at me. I nodded and we leaned back in our chairs.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mark asked. Jesse sighed and shook his head.

"I do," Jess whispered. We all turned to look at Jess. She was staring at me.

"What is it Jess?" I asked. Jess took a deep breath.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe, sense this **is** my fault, that we could trade myself for Mel," Jess said slowly. My eyes grew wide and I heard the intake of Mark's and Jesse's breathe.

"Out of the question!" I yelled.

"Agreed," Mark said. Jesse nodded.

"No, not that plan," Jesse said. Jess looked at us.

"Why? I mean, I am the reason Mel got captured," Jess said. I reached around Emmy and pulled Jess into my lap. I stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Silly girl, of course it isn't your fault," I assured Jess. Jess shook her head.

"It is. If I hadn't killed their leader, than they wouldn't have figured Mel out," Jess said. I shook my head again.

"It's not your fault Jess, it's mine," Mark said. I whipped my head up and stared at Mark in shock. I noticed Jesse also staring at Mark in shock. Mark never took the blame, or very rarely did. I'm not quite sure which one it is.

"Your fault?" Jesse asked. Mark nodded and sighed.

"Mel was undercover as a student long before you killed Aaron Jess, so it isn't your fault. If I hadn't made Mel go deeper undercover as Craig's girlfriend, I'm sure they wouldn't have captured her," Mark said.

"If they were still showed the picture of Mel, then of course they would capture her," Jim said. Mark nodded.

"They'd try, but not to the extent that Tammy told us. They were prepared for Mel's skills, therefore they knew she was the unknown Blood leader," Mark said. I looked at Jesse. His face was still collected. He looked at me. I sighed.

"Okay, we know that Mark takes all the blame but we still don't have a plan," I said. Bastion cleared his throat behind me. All of us turned to look at him.

"Actually, I have an idea," Bastion said. Mark and Jesse looked at me. I sighed and gestured my hand toward Bastion.

"What's your idea?"

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mel stared at Danny in shock.

"You're…double agent?" Mel stammered. Adrian chuckled.

"I take it this is a surprise to you. I'm glad," Adrian said. Mel shook her head and then glared at Adrian and Danny.

"Actually, I'm _not _surprised. I always knew Danny was a traitor," Mel said. Adrian's eyes narrowed and Danny chuckled.

"You hid it so well," Danny said. Mel clenched her hands into fists behind her. Adrian sighed and waved his hand in the air.

"Okay, well then, Mel?" Adrian called. Mel glared at him. "With a familiar face around you, will you be able to answer our questions?" Adrian asked. Mel continued to glare.

"Why? You already have Danny? Why do you need me?" Mel asked. Danny took a step closer to Mel.

"I can answer that one," Danny said. Adrian nodded and folded his hands behind his back. Axel took the same stance. Craig looked between them and then took the same position. There was a displeased look on his face. Mel turned her glare to Danny. Danny chuckled and crouched down in front of her. "The look on your face is priceless," Danny said. Mel growled.

"You're so stupid," Mel growled. Danny laughed and shook his head.

"You're the stupid one," Danny countered.

"Smarter than you," Mel shot back. Danny's lips turned down into a frown and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay, enough funny business," Danny said.

"Oh, this was funny business? I'm sorry, I think I missed the punch line," Mel said. Imayoh growled and punched Mel across the face, causing her to cough up more blood.

"There's your punch line bitch," Imayoh snarled. Andrew grabbed her arms and held them in front of her. Adrian and Axel glared at Imayoh. Craig was smirking. Danny sighed.

"Happy now Mel?" Danny asked. Mel rolled her head back and spat out the blood in her mouth at Danny's foot. Danny looked down at it. "You really like doing that," Danny noted.

"I'd really like to punch you in the face right now, but I'm a little tied up at the moment," Mel said. Danny looked up at her.

"Still cracking jokes when your very life is hanging in the balance?" Danny asked. Mel rolled her eyes and then looked a Danny, her eyes falling into a glare once again.

"You said you could answer my question jackass, now answer it," Mel snarled. Danny sighed.

"Fine, fine. The reason we still need you to answer our questions is because you know more than me," Danny said. Mel smirked.

"We already knew that Danny, but why would you require my capture?" Mel asked. Danny glared at her.

"What I meant, you pompous princess, is that you know about the Blood's plans involving the Cribs," Danny said.

"We're Bloods, everything we do revolves around the Cribs," Mel said in a low tone. Danny raised his hand, ready to smack Mel. He held it up for a moment before sighing and dropping his arm.

"You know what I mean," Danny said slowly, trying to control his temper. Mel leaned back.

"Actually, I have not a clue to what you're talking about," Mel said. Danny narrowed his eyes at her.

"With the war on the horizon, us UL's are left out more often than not. But Jesse still tells you everything, so you know what I don't know," Danny explained. Mel's eyes grew wide for a moment before she dropped her eyes into a glare once again.

"I won't tell you anything," Mel said. Imayoh pressed a gun to Mel's temple.

"You might want to rethink that last statement little whore," Imayoh said lowly. Mel glared at her.

"Go ahead and pull that trigger, I dare you," Mel said. Imayoh glared back at Mel and her index finger twitched at the trigger.

"Whoa, hold on Imayoh," Adrian said. He walked forward. Imayoh looked at him. "Don't kill her. Despite the fact that she is being most uncooperative, she is still a great bargaining chip," Adrian said. Mel glared at him. Imayoh sighed and dropped her hand, pulling the gun away from Mel. Mel glared up at Adrian.

"I don't get you. With Danny on your side, why don't you just have him kidnap Jess and then your problem would be solved," Mel said. Imayoh's eyes lit up the thought of the idea. Adrian chuckled and shook his head.

"Why do you think I'm going through all this trouble to just kill one, insignificant, little girl?" Adrian asked. Mel's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Isn't that what this whole stupid escalating war is about?" Mel demanded. Adrian laughed.

"For such a smart girl you sure can be naïve!" Adrian said, laughing. Mel glowered at him. Adrian looked at her. "Your little girl was only the incentive to start this war, not the reason behind it," Adrian explained. Mel's eyes grew wide.

"What other, possible reason could you have to go to war with us? Because we've kicked your asses more than once?" Mel asked, taunted actually. Adrian glared at her.

"The true reasons behind this war are of no concern to you," Adrian said. He then spun on his heels, his green cape flipping out behind him (1). "Take her to the holding cell, I'm done discussing things with her," Adrian ordered. Danny stood up and followed Adrian, as did Axel and Craig. Andrew and Imayoh untied Mel and began pulling her in the direction of the holding cell.

_**xXx**_

Andrew threw Mel into the cell, she landed with a grunt. Mel cringed when Imayoh slammed the doors closed and began leaving, slamming the door also. The sound bounced around the room, hurting Mel's sensitive ear drums. Mel groaned as she pulled herself up. She leaned against the wall and pulled her knees up against her chest. She wrapped her arms firmly around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. She remembered when Mark gave her this assignment.

**Flashback**

"_You wanted to see me Mark?" Mel asked as she stepped into the meeting room. Mark gestured to the chair in front of him. He was sitting beside the table. There were a few files on the table next to him._

"_Please Mel, sit down," Mark called. Mel closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair Mark offered. She crossed her legs over each other and rested her hands on her folded knee._

"_What's up Mark?" Mel asked. Mark sighed and leaned back against his chair._

"_I have a new assignment for you," Mark said. Mel internally groaned. Mark's ideas of assignments for Mel included cracking Crib's attack patterns and deciphering Crib codes. She loathed these tasks and she why she was given these baby assignments. Jesse was the reason, yet Mel couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. Oh well._

"_What is it this time? Attack patterns or codes?" Mel asked. Mark shook his head._

"_Neither," Mark said. Mel knitted her eyebrows together._

"_Something new?" Mel asked. Mark smiled at her._

"_Very new," Mark said. This confused Mel. "I need you to go…undercover," Mark said. Mel's eyes grew wide. This was very, very, __**very**__ new._

"_Undercover?" Mel asked. Mark nodded._

"_Yes, you see Mel, the Cribs recruit new members from a high school on their land and I've enrolled you in there," Mark said. Mel's hands retracted around the arms of the chair._

"_Are you insane? They'll kill me once they realize I'm a Blood," Mel said. Mark chuckled._

"_They won't realize you're a Blood Mel, remember, you're the unknown Blood leader," Mark reminded. Mel's hands loosened._

"_Oh, right," Mel said. Mark reached over his arm to pick up a clipboard with some papers on it. He handed the board to Mel. A pen was tucked in the space between the clip and the papers. Mel took the board. It was a registration form for the high school. Most everything was filled out; the name was the only thing left blank. Mel looked at Mark curiously._

"_I still want you to have a fake name. If you were Mel in the school, than if word got out about you being the unknown Blood leader, than you __**would**__ be dead," Mark said. Mel nodded and pulled the pen out of the place. She turned the top and tapped the bottom of the pen against her chin as she thought. "Don't bother filling it out if you aren't going to do the assignment. I'll understand," Mark said. Mel looked at him. She smiled and filled out the remainder of the form. Mark took it from her and looked at the paper._

"_Juliana A. Drake?" Mark questioned. Mel shrugged._

"_It just came to me," Mel said. Mark nodded and set the board down._

"_I'm glad you're agreeing to the assignment," Mark said. Mel smiled._

"_Of course, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Jesse," Mel said, standing up. Mark nodded. Mel turned and headed for the door. Once she reached the door and placed her hand on the handle, Mark spoke up._

"_What if he says no to the assignment?" Mark asked. Mel's hand clenched the handle and she turned her head to look at Mark._

"_Jesse doesn't control __**me**__ Mark, never forget that," Mel growled. She then yanked open the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind herself._

_**xXx**_

Some tears escaped the corners of Mel's eyes. She was in such deep thought; she jumped and gasped when a metal tray clacked against the ground. She whipped her head to the outside of the cell to see who was there. Danny was crouching in front of her cell.

"Dinner time," Danny said. He reached his hand in the cell; Mel flinched. Danny pushed the tray of food closer to Mel. "Eat up," Danny ordered. Mel glared at him.

"Why do you care if I do? You're a traitor and you've never cared for anyone but yourself," Mel snarled. Danny looked up at her.

"Was I ever mean to you Mel?" Danny asked his voice soft. Mel blinked, confused and shocked by the sudden change in Danny.

"Ever _mean_ to me?" Mel asked. Danny nodded. Mel's eyes narrowed. "Gee, you only took a picture of me entering the base and handed it over to the Cribs, blowing my cover and nearly costing me my life!" Mel reminded. Danny sighed.

"True, I am guilty of taking the picture and blowing your cover, but Adrian and Axel both gave me their _**word**_ that they wouldn't kill you. Axel even gave me his word again that he would make sure Adrian kept his word, because Adrian only listens to Axel," Danny explained. Mel rolled her eyes.

"So now you're on first name basis with our enemies, nice Danny," Mel said sarcastically. Danny sighed again and sat down, folding his legs so he was sitting Indian style. "And good job with making them give you their "word" that they wouldn't kill me. They've nearly done it, oh, I've lost count!" Mel said, using air quotes. By using air quotes, she showed her raw, bloody wrists. You could see the muscle and blood was still lightly running down her arm. Danny flinched at the site. Mel dropped her arms into her lap. Danny looked at Mel. Mel was looking away from him.

"You were getting yourself killed Mel. You antagonized both Adrian and Imayoh, that isn't my fault," Danny said. Mel's eyes narrowed at the ground but she didn't turn her head. They stayed in silence for a long moment. Mel finally spoke up.

"Why?" Mel asked. Danny cocked his head lightly to the side.

"Why what?" Danny asked. Mel still didn't turn her head.

"Why would you make them give you their word not to kill me? Why should you care?" Mel demanded.

"I've always cared about you Mel," Danny whispered. Mel rotated her head to look at him, glaring to be more precise. Her legs were pressed against her chest again and her arms wrapped around her legs. Danny was staring at the ground, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mel demanded.

"You've only ever looked at Jesse the way I look at you," Danny whispered. Mel's eyes grew wide, her breath froze in her chest, and her entire frame locked up. Danny looked up to see her reaction. Danny rocked forward and reached into the cell to place his hand on Mel's cheek. She was still frozen was it was like touching a stone. "Mel…I…love you," Danny whispered. Mel blinked once and then gasped. She slapped Danny's hand away from her face. Danny pulled his hand back. Mel was glaring at Danny with all the hate she could muster.

"You bastard! You blow my cover, cost me my life, get me captured and you have the nerve to tell me you love me?" Mel snarled. Danny sighed.

"Of course. They won't kill you Mel, don't worry. Once this war is over and we win, Jesse will be dead and you and I can be together," Danny said, smiling. Mel gasped and tears started to run down her face again, leaving trails through her blood. Mel lashed out at Danny, reaching out to claw him across the face. Danny jumped back and to his feet. Mel clung onto the bars and sobbed. Her head hanging and the top of her head pressed against the bars. Danny stepped toward her and reached out his hand, intended to whip her tears away.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Mel yelled. Danny pulled his hand back quickly and stood there as Mel sobbed. After another long moment, Mel's sobs quieted and stopped. She rolled her head up to glare at Danny, her eyes red and slightly puffy. Danny frowned. "If Jesse dies, I die," Mel said.

"Don't be dramatic Mel; you'll still be alive, here, don't worry about a thing," Danny assured her. He reached out for her again but Mel growled at him and he dropped his hand.

"When I get news of Jesse's death, I'll kill myself. You won't get any part of me, you won't get me," Mel vowed. Danny glared at her. "Why did you betray us Danny? Why did you join the Cribs?" Mel asked suddenly, changing the subject. Danny glared at her, returning to his old self.

"Why do you think? I wasn't going to get you by staying a Blood, not with Jesse around," Danny said. Mel flinched. She asked the question, hoping to drop the subject. Mel then glared at him.

"You're a rotten liar. There's more than just that," Mel said. Danny shrugged.

"You don't' need to worry about it," Danny said. Mel continued to glare at him.

"I hope you know that even if all the Bloods are killed and the Cribs take charge, they'll never fully trust you," Mel said. Danny glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded.

"Think about it Danny, no matter how difficult the task," Mel said, smirking. Danny growled. "You're a double agent, how are they to know that you won't cross on them like you crossed on us?" Mel asked.

"I wouldn't," Danny insisted. Mel shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. There's one universal fact about double agents Danny: They can't be trusted," Mel said. Danny's face twisted up in rage. He turned and stormed out of the room without another word. Mel sighed and leaned back against the wall. She sighed again and stretched her leg out. It brushed against the tray of food Danny brought her.

"_Mel…I…love you"_

Mel growled and kicked the food, scattering it everywhere. Danny thought ahead, and the drink was a bottle of water. It rolled and hit the other wall, sloshing. Mel pulled her knees up for the third time sense entering the cell and resumed her upright fetal position.

"Are you okay?"

_**xXx**_

_O.O Holy shit! Danny loves Mel? What other plans could Adrian have for the war?_

_SO MANY QUESTIONS! TOO LITTLE ANSWERS!!_

_Hehe! As always, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, why in the freaking WORLD does Adrian wear a CAPE! You've noticed that right? Is he like a secret super hero or something? Seriously, he's a little –birdie whistle and twirls finger around head- Cookoo!**


	21. Something Familiar

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Remember that your bonus chapter is coming tomorrow! And that I might not be able to update again tonight, but I'm going to try!_

_Anyway, onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mel gasped and whirled in the direction of the voice. This time it was in the cell. It was a deep voice she'd never heard yet the sound of it sent a calming wave through her frame. Out of the shadows of the cell, a thirty eight year old man limped. He had black hair, cut very neatly to just go past the tips of his ears. He had dark brown eyes that calmed Mel more than she already was. She recognized the man immediately.

"Ethan Cartage?" Mel asked. The man limped over and slid down the wall next to Mel, his legs stretched out.

"Yes, and you are?" Ethan asked.

"Mel," Mel replied. Ethan's eyebrows knitted together. Mel smiled sheepishly. "I don't know my last name," Mel explained. Ethan nodded. Mel looked over his body to see why he was limping.

Ethan was shirtless and in cut off sweat pants that reached just below his knees. His chest had many scars on it, some much worse than others. Blood was dried and crusted over some fresh ones. It's as if Ethan was whipped, which is very likely. His wrists, like Mel, were raw and bloody. But his were swollen, but Mel could feel hers beginning to swell as well.

Ethan's face was covered in bruises and cuts. His nose was crooked slightly and he had two black eyes. Mel concluded he must have a broken nose. His hair was clinging to his face where the blood had dried.

His legs were very bad. Cut, bruised, and very swollen. One of his knees, the one that was very carefully stretched out, was bent crookedly and cut very deeply, revealing the tendons and muscle. It wasn't infected, however, which confused Mel.

"Why isn't your knee infected?" Mel asked. Ethan looked up at her.

"Any water they've brought me I've cleaned it out with," Ethan explained. Mel frowned and forced herself to her feet. She limped over to the bottle of water that was against the wall. As she bent down to get it, she gasped and grasped her side, biting her lip to muffle the cry of pain. She grabbed the bottle and limped over to Ethan's side with the cut knee. She unscrewed the lid and poured a little water in the wound. She reached for a roll that Danny brought and handed it to Ethan.

"Bit down on that, I'm going to re-align your leg," Mel ordered. Ethan slid the roll in his mouth and Mel rotated his shin very quickly. There was a loud _pop_ and Ethan screamed but was muffled by the roll and his hands. He pulled the roll out of his mouth; it was missing a chunk. Ethan swallowed and was breathing deeply. Mel handed Ethan the water. He took it and drank half of it without being ordered. A ripping sound bounced around the room. Ethan looked to see Mel ripping the bottom of her shirt off, taking about three inches. The remainder of the shirt stopped just above her bellybutton. She took the bottle of water from Ethan and poured some more water on the cloth. She set the bottle down and wrapped the cloth around his knee, tying it securely.

"Thank you," Ethan said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. Mel nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. Ethan handed Mel the roll. She glared at it.

"You keep it," Mel said. Ethan shook his head.

"You need to keep up your strength," Ethan said. Mel continued to glare at the roll.

"Danny probably put some stupid love powder in it," Mel snarled. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've eaten a chunk of it and I'm not falling in love with this Danny, so I think you're safe," Ethan said. Mel giggled and then sighed. She took the roll and bit into it. Ethan smiled at her. "That's a good girl," Ethan said. He reached out and ran his fingers through Mel's hair, which was crusted with blood. Normally, Mel would have slapped his hand away and growled at him but his touch sent a lull of calmness through her, much like his voice and eyes, and she leaned into his hand. Ethan smiled and continued to run his hands through her hair as Mel ate. Mel finished the roll and took a drink of the water. She finished off the bottle and chucked it into the far corner of the cell.

She sighed and pulled her knees up and rested her chins on them, wrapping her arms securely around her legs. Ethan continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why are you here?" Ethan asked. Mel turned her head to look at him. Ethan still ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was undercover as a student in Konaha High School (1). I'm a Blood," Mel explained. Ethan's hand froze on the side of Mel's head. His fingers curled lightly around the back of her head.

"You have to get out of here Mel, they'll kill you," Ethan said. Mel scowled.

"That's what I thought, but _Danny_," she spat his name, "made them give him their 'word' that they wouldn't kill me," Mel said, once again using air quotes. Ethan sighed and began running his fingers through her hair again.

"Word or not, they'll kill you, eventually," Ethan assured her. Mel sighed.

"I know," Mel whispered. Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. Mel looked at it curiously. Ethan pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and shook it into the cloth, using one hand as he continued to run his fingers through Mel's hair. He set the bottle down and reached out to Mel and rubbed the cloth gently across her blood stained cheek. The cloth was cold.

"What is that?" Mel asked.

"Hand sanitizer, but it works to whip of dried blood," Ethan said. Mel looked up and into his eyes. Ethan was staring at her cheek as her washed off the blood.

_There is something familiar about him, but I'm not sure what it is,_ Mel thought.

"You still need to get out of here; they won't keep you for long," Ethan said. Mel reached up and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. Ethan looked at her, his hand pausing its cleaning.

"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears," Mel said.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"That is a fairly good plan Bastion," Emmy complimented. I ground my teeth together. My hands were balled into fists underneath the table top. Jess, who was still in my lap, didn't even notice.

"It is," Chris agreed. Bastion smiled, seeming proud of himself. I growled so quietly, not even Jess heard me.

"What do you think Jay?" Alexis called to me. I turned to see her staring at me, like the rest of the gang. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked softly. Alexis frowned. Syrus jumped out.

"Aww, come on Jay! We want to help!" Syrus insisted. I narrowed my eyes. Chazz, who was standing next to Syrus, nodded. Everyone else murmured their agreement. I growled loudly this time. The entire gang shut their mouths. Alexis continued to frown at me.

"Jaden," Mark called. I turned to look at Mark. Jesse and him were both looking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's a good plan. I think we should do it," Jesse said. I looked at him.

"Good how?" I asked. Mark sighed, an annoyed sound.

"It gives us the element of surprise. We get in, get Mel, and get out. It's very simple," Mark said.

"And almost full proof," Bastion shot in. Emmy whipped around to look at him.

"Shush, let us deal with this," Emmy whispered. I heard a chorus of murmurs behind me. I ignored Bastion's comment.

"You forget Mark who it involves!" I countered. Mark frowned.

"Yes, it does involve your friends Jaden, but they're willing to do it," Jesse said. I looked at him.

"Remember the conversation we had on the roof, about your problem?" I ask suddenly. Jesse blinked but nodded. "I have the same problem, with my friends, but I _**know for a fact**_ that they can't protect themselves," I said. Jesse frowned. I turned to look at Mark.

"Besides Mark, the Cribs already know what my friends look like. They've met," I said. Mark nodded.

"I know," Mark said. I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, why not send Maria in? I mean, she'd be just as good for the job, maybe better" I said. Mark's eyes grew wide and Maria gasped. She reached out and clutched Mark's hand. He was glaring at me. I smirked, "It's the same thing. You don't want to send Maria for the same reasons _I_don't want to send my friends," I said. Mark's glare relaxed and he sighed.

"Touché," Mark conceded. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked at the gang, "I'm sorry everyone, but Jaden has made some good points. You're not skilled enough for the task at hand and it is much, much too dangerous for you," Mark said. Everyone gasped.

"I can handle myself perfectly for this task at hand," Blair insisted.

"Yeah, we can do it," Atticus said. Mark shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," Mark said, though everyone could tell he really wasn't sorry. I relaxed in my chair.

"Jesse, please try and talk some sense into these two. Obviously you see the promise for this plan," Bastion said. Jesse sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with them. You're not skilled enough," Jesse agreed. I smiled at him.

"This is stupid! You guys were all for it only a few moments ago!" Mindy yelled. Jasmine slapped her hand over Mindy's mouth and Alexis rolled her eyes. Mark looked at her.

"We were, but Jaden some very good points and now we agree with him," Mark said.

"But," Syrus began but I stopped him.

"Enough Sy, we'll handle this by ourselves like we always have," I said. I smiled at them. "You guys don't have to worry about a thing," I continued. They frowned at me. A chair scrapped against the ground. We all looked at Mark. He was standing up.

"Alright, this meeting is done, let's go to bed," Mark said.

_**xXx**_

_Well, well, lots is going on right now. What could Mel and Ethan be planning? Why does he seem familiar? How will the Bloods save Mel? The questions just keep piling up!_

_Anyway, as always, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Hehe, there is never a wrong time for a Naruto reference! :D**


	22. Deserve Better

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!_

_All of you guys had guesses to as why Ethan was familiar to Mel. The most popular guess was that Ethan is her father. Another guess was that Ethan was her brother or some other member of her family. One person guessed that Ethan was just someone who helped Mel years ago._

_Most of these guesses were because Mel doesn't remember her family. You guys need to remember that Mel doesn't remember the first six years of her life. Just remember that._

_And to those of you how keep asking me WHY Ethan is familiar, I have three words to say to you:_

_**I'M NOT TELLING!!**_

_Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and I were standing in the main Blood building. Our arms were folded across our chests. The gang was starting to come out of their rooms slowly. They were all still a little mad at me for shutting them out but it was for their own safety. Mark walked over to me and Jesse.

"Have you two seen Danny anywhere?" Mark asked. Jesse and I looked at each other and then shook our heads. Mark sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why? What's up?" I asked. Mark sighed and looked at me.

"I just haven't seen him in awhile," Mark said. Jesse looked at him.

"Maybe he's just out patrolling," Jesse offered. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," Mark agreed.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Danny and Adrian were walking down a hallway. Passing Cribs bowed their heads in respect to both of them.

"So, what are you going to do to Mel?" Danny asked Adrian. Adrian smiled at him.

"Calm your fears Danny. I gave you my word that she wouldn't be killed," Adrian assured Danny. Danny sighed and nodded.

"True, you did. But Imayoh didn't," Danny said. Adrian chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about Imayoh. I've got her watched by a few Cribs. She won't so much as sneeze without my knowledge," Adrian said. Danny smiled slightly at Adrian and nodded.

"So why are we going to the holding cell?" Danny asked as they stopped outside a door, which lead to the holding cell. Adrian dug in his pockets to pull out the key to the door.

"I'd like to see if I can get any information out of Mel; see if you can 'convince' Ethan to work on some new guns," Adrian said with a evil smile. Danny knitted his eyebrows together.

"How are you going to get information out of Mel? She's as stubborn as a mule," Danny said, sounding a little bitter. Adrian pulled out the key and placed it in the key hole. He turned his head to give Danny an evil, suggestive look. Danny involuntarily shivered. "Never mind, I don't want to know," Danny said. Adrian laughed and turned the key slightly. He blinked a few times and looked at the key.

"What the…?" Adrian asked. He pulled out the key and pulled the door open.

"What?" Danny asked. Adrian looked at him.

"It was already unlocked," Adrian explained. Danny blinked.

"Did someone leave it unlocked when they checked on them?" Danny asked. Adrian shook his head.

"Impossible. I was the last person to see them and I made sure I locked this door," Adrian said. Danny's eyes grew wide. Adrian's eyebrows pulled together before realization hit. He jerked the door open and both he and Danny ran into the room.

The cell in which Mel and Ethan were being held in was wide open; they were long gone. Danny looked at Adrian in shock.

"Didn't you do what I told you?" Danny asked. Adrian thought a moment before he remembered.

**Flashback**

_Adrian walked into the holding cell, intending to see if he could get any information out of Mel. He stood outside of her cell. He had to suppress a laugh that made its way up his throat._

_Mel was sleeping, her head lying on top of Ethan's chest. He was still leaning against the wall, wide awake. His hand was on the side of Mel's head, running his fingers through her hair. For some reason, he just couldn't stop. Mel said she didn't mind when he asked though. Ethan's other hand was holding Mel's on his chest. Ethan heard Adrian enter the room and turned his head to glare at him._

"_What do you want?" Ethan spat acidly. Adrian chuckled._

"_Sorry to disturb your little Kodax moment," Adrian taunted. Ethan growled. The rumble of his chest woke Mel up. She blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing her eyes lightly. Once she caught site of Adrian's figure, her tired eyes dropped into a glare._

"_What do you want?" Mel growled. Adrian burst into laughter, just at the simple fact that both of them said the exact same phrase. Mel blinked in confusion and Ethan rolled his eyes. Adrian stopped laughing and looked at Mel._

"_What I want is information," Adrian said. Mel snorted._

"_You have a better chance of getting information out of corpse!" Mel said. Ethan stared at her wide-eyed, afraid she was giving Adrian the go ahead to kill her. Adrian simply laughed again._

"_Maybe, but I __do__ have my ways," Adrian said. Mel stood up, shaking slightly. Ethan's hand shot up to support her elbow. Mel placed her hand on her forehead as her vision blacked out from standing up to fast. Ethan pulled himself to his feet, putting all of his weight on his non-injured leg, though his leg was hurting much less than before Mel tended to it._

"_Are you okay?" Ethan asked concerned. Mel nodded._

"_Fine, just stood up too fast," Mel said. Adrian chuckled again. Mel and Ethan looked up at him._

"_How charming," Adrian said. Mel and Ethan glared at him. Mel shook off Ethan's hand gently and stumbled over to Adrian._

"_What is up with you? I mean, do you have multi personalities or are you just crazy?" Mel asked. Ethan gasped and Adrian glared at her._

"_What is it to you?" Adrian asked. Mel shrugged._

"_I just wanna know what personality Jesse has to kill for kidnapping and harming me. Or if it's just you and your mental capacity," Mel said. Ethan gasped again and Adrian growled. He reached into the cell through the bars and grasped Mel's upper arms. He pulled her into the bars quickly, causing her to gasp in pain as she collided with the cold metal._

"_I'd watch what I say if I were you little girl! I control your fate in here," Adrian snarled. Mel smiled cockily at him._

"_What? Not a man of our word Adrian?" Mel asked. Adrian blinked and growled again._

"_Stupid Danny," Adrian said. Mel laughed._

"_He's your stupid double agent," Mel said. Adrian glared at her. "So, personalities or crazy?" Mel asked again. Adrian snarled viciously and threw Mel to the ground. She grunted and cringed. Ethan dropped down to her and helped her sit up._

"_Are you okay?" Ethan asked. Mel nodded slowly._

"_Fine," Mel said. Adrian growled._

"_You won't be for very long with that mouth of yours. I suggest you keep in check if you want to live to see tomorrow," Adrian warned. With that, he spun on his heels and left, slamming and __**locking**__ the door behind him._

**End Flashback**

"Damn!" Adrian yelled. He reached inside his dark purple jacket and dug around in the pocket to find the keycard the controlled the locks of the cell. He had never removed it from the pocket and he knew it was in there before he went to get information from Mel.

It wasn't there.

"That little bitch pick pocketed me!" Adrian snarled. Danny groaned.

"I _**told**_ Mel is good like that!" Danny said. Adrian glared at him.

"Yes, I know. Now enough time dawdling on the past! We have to find them!" Adrian said. Danny nodded. Both he and Adrian turned and bolted out the door.

_**xXx**_

"Everyone on high alert! The prisoners have escaped!" Adrian yelled as he ran through the halls. All the Cribs that heard him began dispersing over the base. "Capture and detain, do not kill but you can harm them in anyway to capture them!" Adrian said. Axel came out a door and ran at Adrian's right side; Danny was running on his left. The trio stopped on scaffolding that was above the main room.

"They're going to come here," Axel said. Adrian nodded.

"Of course, this is the only way out. They'll never make it out with all the Cribs on high alert, we'll get them back," Adrian said confidently.

"As long as they haven't already gotten out," Axel said. Adrian glared at his number two.

"I wouldn't underestimate Mel. She would find a way out," Danny said. Adrian turned his head to glare at Danny now.

"As we should Ethan. He knows this base just as well as we do Adrian," Axel said, "Maybe better." Adrian growled.

"Why do I keep you two around? You only give me headaches and piss me off!" Adrian yelled. Axel rolled his eyes and Danny snapped his mouth shut.

"Leader One! Leader One!" a Crib yelled. Adrian grasped the metal railing and looked down at the Crib. He was in a lab coat in dress pants with long black hair in a pony tail.

"What is it?" Adrian demanded. The Crib pointed to the door.

"They're leaving the base!" the Crib yelled. Adrian's head shot up and to the door. Sure enough, Ethan was pulling the door open and Mel was pushing it open just enough.

"Get them!" Adrian yelled. The Cribs in the room turned and began running at them. Ethan told Mel something and she nodded. Mel bolted out the door and Ethan spun around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two, small, black balls. He threw them at the ground and a stinging fog filled the room quickly. Everyone was coughing and rubbing their eyes. The fog dissipated after only thirty seconds but Mel and Ethan were already long gone.

"They got away," Axel said calmly. Adrian pounded his fists on the railing, denting it.

"**DAMN IT!**" Adrian yelled. Danny jumped over the railing and landed on his feet, taking off in a sprint.

"Don't worry Adrian, I'll get them!" Danny yelled. He ran out the door and was gone before anyone could do anything. Adrian growled and looked down at the Crib who told them. Adrian pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Crib.

"Such incompetence," Adrian said. He pulled the trigger and the Crib fell to the ground, blood pooling around him from a gun shot through his head. Axel looked down as all the Cribs began to form a circle around the body. Axel looked up at Adrian, who was putting his gun away.

"He was our only loyal gunsmith Adrian. He's not going to take on our old leader and a Blood leader. He's smart," Axel said. Adrian blinked and looked down at the body curiously. "That's why he's wearing the lab coat, because he was in charge of the smithing."

"Opps," Adrian said. Axel sighed.

_**xXx**_

Mel and Ethan were running down alleyways; Mel was leading.

"Are you sure you know your way?" Ethan asked, finding no pattern to Mel's constant turns.

"Of course; I know these alleys better than anyone else. I grew up in them," Mel said nonchalantly. Ethan looked at her.

"You really don't know anything about your family?" Ethan asked. Mel looked over her shoulder at him. She continued running.

"Yes, I wasn't lying last night," Mel said. Ethan nodded and remembered last night after Adrian left.

**Flashback**

"_You're an idiot Mel," Ethan scolded as he leaned Mel up against the wall. Mel chuckled and held up her hand; in between her fingers she held a card._

"_Oh really?" Mel asked. Ethan stared at the card wide-eyed. He turned his wide eyes to stare at Mel. She smiled triumphantly. _

"_How did you get that without him noticing?" Ethan asked. Mel's smile fell into a frown and she looked away from Ethan._

"_I grew on the streets in Blood territory. I didn't have any family there; I just woke up one day in an alley and I was all alone. You learn to fend for yourself when you're in such a situation," Mel explained. "I'm a good pickpocket because of that. No one even notices until they try and find what they've already lost," Mel said. Ethan frowned._

"_Why didn't you just go to your family?" Ethan asked. Mel looked up at him._

"_When I woke up, I was six and I didn't remember anything," Mel said._

"_Nothing at all?" Ethan asked. Mel nodded. "You remembered your name though," Ethan pointed out. Mel shook her head._

"_I didn't remember my name. I only knew it because I was wearing a dog tag that said Mel on it," Mel explained. Ethan gasped. Mel looked at him curiously._

"_What else did the dog tag say?" Ethan asked cautiously. Mel shrugged._

"_A lot of information. Pretty much everything about me except my last name and my birth date, but I knew I was six. People who saw me in the streets always said what a cute little six year old I was," Mel explained. Ethan shook his head slowly. "Why did you want to know?" Mel asked._

"_No reason," Ethan answered._

**End Flashback**

"Turn left," Mel called, rounding left. Ethan shook his head to rid it of the flashback and rounded the corner. "It's a straight shot out of here," Mel said. Ethan nodded but stayed quiet. Ethan could see light coming and he knew the end of the alley was up ahead. Suddenly, Mel was stopping. She skidded to a halt and Ethan nearly slammed into her. He stood behind her and Mel was standing at a figure in the alley of the mouth wide eyed. Ethan looked up.

Standing there was Danny. He was pointing a gun directly at Mel. Mel raised her hands like a policeman would when approaching an armed suspect.

"Danny, please, relax," Mel plead. Ethan blinked, as if he missed some of the conversation, but was positive he didn't.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled. Mel gasped. His finger twitched at the trigger. "You two are coming back with me," Danny snarled. Mel glared at him.

"We're not going back," Mel said. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Danny asked. Mel nodded.

"The second you try, all I have to do is scream and everyone will come running," Mel said, smiling. Danny chuckled.

"True, but my finger here is faster and all they'll find is two dead corpses with bullets through their craniums," Danny said. Mel gasped.

"Danny, you wouldn't kill me, would you? I mean, you love me right?" Mel asked. She had to stop herself from gagging over the love part. She wanted to forget that night so bad yet couldn't. Danny snorted.

"Doesn't matter any more. You will never love me like I do you, so if I can't have you, then there is no way I'll let Jesse have you. He's nearly as bad as Jaden," Danny growled. Mel blinked.

"What does Jaden have to do with any of this?" Mel demanded. Danny growled again.

"Everything!" he snarled. "When this war was beginning, just after his baby sister killed Aaron, everyone was all like 'We need Jaden! We'll die without him!' Everyone! Mark, Jesse, Emmy, Jim, Chris, Maria, YOU! None of you realized the power we had! We didn't need Jaden!" Danny babbled. Mel stared at him wide eyed.

"You turned on us because of Jaden!?" Mel yelled in shock. Danny growled.

"Yes. Everyone thinks he's so damn special but I'm just as good as fighter as he is!" Danny yelled. Mel narrowed her eyes.

"You are not and you know it," Mel said. She then sighed, "You had a great life as a Blood Danny. Sure you weren't the best, but that doesn't matter! You were in the ranks," Mel said. Danny laughed.

"What kind of life is it if you're not the best? Besides, I deserve better than being second fiddle." With that, Danny pulled the trigger.

_**xXx**_

_O.O OH NO!! Mel! Ethan! Danny! …Wait, screw Danny! He's a bastard! Grrr…_

_Hehe, I love babbling. Anyway, review everyone!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	23. A Death of Whom We Despise

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! You guys are having a lot of fun guessing what's going to happen next, aren't you? Hehe, well, at least it pleases me to see you guys are really enjoying the fic. :D_

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Everyone gasped and jumped at the sound of a gun being fired. We all looked at the door.

"That sounded close," Mark said. Chris dropped Emmy's hand and turned to run out the door.

"I'll go check it out," Chris called over his shoulder. The remainder of us Bloods walked slowly to the center of the room. The gang followed slowly behind us. Chris was about to reach the door when it slammed open. In ran Mel and a man about thirty eight years old with black hair. Both of them were badly injured. They both whipped around in unison and slammed the door closed. The man was holding it with his hands and he was on his knees. Mel had her back against the door and was breathing deeply. Blood was running down her left arm. Jesse forced his way around me so he was standing in front of us.

"Mel?" he called. Mel's head snapped up. Her eyes were frantic and she had dark bags underneath her eyes. She pushed herself off of the door, as she had the palms of her hands pressed against the metal and ran right into Jesse's open arms. He wrapped his arms securely around Mel's petite frame and swung her around in a circle before setting her down. It was a very touching site. If we had a live audience, they'd all be going "Aww!" but, we don't. So the gang did it instead. Mel was clutching Jesse's back with her right hand tightly. Her left arm hung limply at her side.

The man at the door slowly stood up and turned to look at us. All the non-rank Bloods in the base pulled out guns and blades on him.

"Whoa! I come in peace!" the man assured, throwing his arms up in air in surrender. Mel's head shot up from Jesse's shoulder and whipped it around. She pushed her right hand against Jesse's chest trying to push away from Jesse, but his arms weren't letting her go anywhere. They just allowed her to push a little bit away; they opened up with her. Mel was glaring at the non-rank Bloods.

"Arms down! Don't hurt him!" Mel ordered. The Bloods all frowned but dropped their weapons. The man dropped his arms but didn't advance towards us. Mel looked at him. The rest of us surrounded Mel and Jesse.

"Oh my god Mel! Are you okay?" Emmy exclaimed. She rushed over to Mel and hugged her, oddly I might add. Jesse didn't drop his protective arms. Mel gasped in pain at Emmy's forceful hug. Emmy immediately dropped her arms and took a step back. "Oh Mel! I'm so sorry!" Emmy exclaimed. Mel shook her head.

"It's okay Emmy, you didn't know," Mel said, smiling. Emmy frowned but nodded. Mark walked over to stand behind Mel.

"Mel, how did you escape?" Mark asked. Mel sighed.

"Adrian's easily aggravated. I just did a little pick pocketing, swiped the key, and ran out," Mel explained. I pointed to the guy who remained standing by the door, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Who's that?" I asked. Mel smiled at me.

"Ethan Cartage," Mel said. We all gasped and stared at her wide eyed.

"You busted out Ethan Cartage?" Jim asked. Mel smirked.

"Actually, the Cribs were holding us in the same cell, so it really wasn't that hard," Mel explained.

"Those Cribs aren't very smart, are they?" Chazz asked. Mel laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Not one bit, but they really don't like being told so," Mel said. Jesse stared at her in shock.

"Please don't tell me you antagonized them," Jesse begged. Mel smiled at him sheepishly.

"But then I'd be lying," Mel said. Jesse groaned and dropped his head so it was resting on the crook of Mel's neck. Mel sighed and wrapped her right arm around Jesse again, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Emmy sighed.

"Well Mel, I hope you don't mind being repetitive, because you're going to have to explain this Mr. Sunshine whenever he shows back up," Emmy said, sighing again. Mel's body tensed up at the mention of Danny. Jesse pulled back and looked at her curiously, as did the rest of us.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked. Mel was glaring and looked very pissed off.

"If I ever see Danny again, I'm going to rip out his eyeballs, shove them down his throat, beat him to the ground, and punch his face in till what little brains he possesses is splattered over the ground!" Mel snarled. We all stared at her in shock. I could have sworn I heard Syrus gag at the mental image. I shivered at the site.

"Well Mel, not that I'm complaining with that plan but why do you suddenly want to murder Danny?" Emmy asked curiously. Chris elbowed Emmy lightly. Mel fisted the front of Jesse's shirt in her right fist.

"Danny's the one that blew my cover! He's the one that took the picture of me and handed it over to the Cribs!" Mel exclaimed. Jesse, Mark, and I all froze. Jim, Chris, and Maria gasped. Emmy muttered something about killing him.

"Why would he do that?" Mark asked though stiff lips. Mel looked at him.

"He's a double agent Mark. He's been with the Cribs for lord knows how long!" Mel said. Everyone was silent.

"**I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW **_**DARE**_** HE TURN HIS BACK ON US FOR THOSE LOW LIFE CRIBS! AND RISK LIVES! DOESN'T HE CARE?**" Mark roared. Mel dropped her gaze.

"You have know idea," Mel muttered. Jesse looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. Mel frowned.

"When I was in the holding cell, Danny came down to talk to me and he said…some things," Mel muttered. I walked closer to them.

"What kinda things?" I asked. Mel's cheeks began to turn a lit pink. Jesse placed his hand on her cheek softly.

"What is it Mel?" Jesse asked concerned. Mel muttered something quietly and quickly. I missed it, as did everyone else. Mark would have missed it if she was yelling it to the heavens, as he was yelling some ideas to capture and make Danny pay.

"I didn't quite catch that Sheila," Jim said. Mel swallowed and her cheeks darkened.

"Danny said that he…loved me," Mel said slowly, whispering the last part. We all froze and were silent. Mark, who was yelling, heard Mel and froze. He spun around and stared at Mel wide eyed. Jesse's arms tightened around Mel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Be kind, rewind! Danny said _**what**_ now?" Emmy asked. Mel glared at her, the blush on her cheeks remaining.

"You heard me," Mel said. Emmy shook her head slowly.

"Danny doesn't seem like the kinda a guy to love someone," Blair mused. Mel sighed and buried her face in Jesse's chest. He simply held her close but there was a deadly look on his face. As if getting his true love almost killed wasn't enough, he had to tell her he loved her? Oh, that's just going too far!

"Well, whenever Danny comes back, we'll get him," Mark said. Mel rolled her head to look at Mark. She kept it on Jesse's chest.

"You actually think Danny's going to come back here? He knows I'll tell you, so he knows by coming here he's pretty much walking into his own death," Mel said. Mark sighed and nodded.

"So then, what is he going to do? Go back to the Cribs?" Emmy asked.

"If he's dumber than a sack of potatoes, than yes, he is," Ethan's voice came. We all looked up to see him walking over to us. He stopped right next to Mel. Mel smiled at him and he smiled back. Mark's eyebrows knitted together at the display.

"Well, Danny _is_ as dumb as a sack of potatoes, but why does he **have **to be that dumb?" Chris asked. Ethan sighed and, unconsciously, placed his hand on top of Mel's head, running his fingers through her hair. All of us stared at them in shock. Mel just sighed, rather contently. Jesse and I looked at each other. I knitted my eyebrows together. Jesse shrugged.

"Danny is useless to Adrian now that he's been discovered. If he does go back to him, he's already dead."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Danny is on his knees with his head bowed in respect. Adrian is standing in front of him with his arms folded behind his back. Axel and Craig are standing at his right and left side, in that order.

"I'm so sorry Adrian. They slipped away. If you'll just give me one more chance, I won't let you down," Danny begged. Adrian smiled warmly and walked toward Danny with his right hand extended toward him; his right hand remained behind his back.

"Of course Danny. You and I are friends, I'll forgive you," Adrian said. Danny looked up at him, pleased ad shocked. Danny's right eye was black and swollen shut.

"Oh thank you Adrian! I won't let you down!" Danny vowed. Adrian stood next do Danny, his left hand rested on Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, I know you won't," Adrian said warmly. He then pulled his arm out from behind his back and placed the barrel of the handgun that was in his hand to Danny's temple and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the air and Danny slumped to the floor, all life vanishing from his eyes. Blood pooled around him from the gun shot through his head. Adrian pulled out a white cloth and began whipping Danny's blood off of his barrel. He turned and walked toward Craig and Axel. He stopped and looked at Andrew and Imayoh. "Deal with him, I have no further use for him," Adrian said. Andrew and Imayoh nodded and bowed in respect. Adrian nodded and holstered his gun. He walked past Axel and Craig, nodding his head in the direction of the door. They followed him; Axel on his right and Craig on his left.

"So what are we going to do now Adrian?" Axel asked. Adrian turned and smiled at him. He had his hand on a door handle.

"We're going to collect our guns and have some fun."

_**xXx**_

_IT'S ABOUT TIME! Danny is DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!_

_Hehe, sorry! XD_

_Anyway, Mel's back, safe and sound. Very fluffy chapter. While writing this chapter I noticed that the gang has been lacking during these last few chapters. Please understand that for the last few chapters, that was necessary. I'm going to try and get them more involved in future chapters. We'll just have to wait and see._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	24. She Could Be Her

_-throws confetii in the air- WOOHOO! Over 100 reviews!! :D :D :D Thanks so much everyone!! Here's your bonus chapter! I'll thank everyone who helped us reach the 100 review goal at the end of the chapter._

_Until then, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Do you hurt anywhere else Mel?" Emmy asked. After a little talk about Danny, Mark decided it was time to tend Mel and Ethan. Both of them went to get cleaned up. Emmy and Maria when with Mel and Jim and Chris went with Ethan. Mel said she'd be fine but Ethan's leg was hurt really badly and that he should be watched to make sure he doesn't kill himself. Ethan just chuckled but walked out, limping.

Now we were surrounding Mel. She was sitting in a chair, much like the day I was shot, and Jesse was kneeling next to her, holding one of her hands tightly in both of his. Emmy was kneeling in front of her with a first aid kit. Emmy was dabbing some anti-infectant on her wrists. We were all very disgusted with Mel's wrists. Emmy gasped when she found the gun burn. Mel explained that Imayoh doesn't like being irked. Emmy sighed and Jesse scowled at her.

Maria and Jess were sitting on Mel's other side. Maria had a worried look on her face, much more worried than Jesse's or anyone of us. She was holding Mel's other hand. Mel smiled at her reassuringly quite often.

"Just my side; I think one of my ribs is broken," Mel said as if it was no big deal. Maria gasped and tightened her hand around Mel's. Mel just sighed. "Maria, please don't break my hand," Mel said. Maria scowled but loosened her grip. Emmy reached up and lifted up Mel's shirt hesitantly. Jesse hissed at the site.

Mel's side was black and blue. Emmy ran her fingers gently over her side. Mel hissed and Emmy sighed. She dug in the first aid box.

"We should have dealt with you first Mel, not Ethan," Emmy muttered. Mel glared at Emmy.

"Ethan's leg was in much worse shape than any wound on my body. He was going to be first Emmy," Mel spat. Emmy held her hands up in surrender. In her hands she held some white medical tape.

"Okay, relax Mel. No need to get a bitchy with me," Emmy said. Mel sighed and pulled her hands away from Jesse and Maria to rub her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emmy, I'm just a little testy," Mel apologized. Emmy smiled lightly and nodded. Jesse reached up and rubbed the back of Mel's head gently. Mel sighed. Maria grabbed the hand next to her when Mel dropped it into her lap. Mel smiled but didn't turn her head to look at her.

"So Mel, what exactly happened after you were captured?" Mark asked. Jesse and I both turned to glare at him. Mark was standing next to Jim with his arms folded across his chest. Ethan was standing next to him, leaning on a crutch. Where we got it, I have no idea, but we had it and Ethan needed it. After all that running, his leg was very sore but he wasn't ready to sit down.

"Mark, this is not really the time for this. Can't it wait tell Mel has had a good night's sleep?" I asked. Jesse nodded in agreement. Mark sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right," Mark said. Mel groaned and raised her head up. We all looked at her. Emmy was pulling her forward slightly to wrap the medical tape around her chest. Mel looked at Mark.

"No, let's get this over now, while it's still fresh in my mind," Mel said. Jesse looked at her disapprovingly.

"Mel," Jesse said slowly. Mel smiled at him warmly.

"I'm very good at suppressing bad memories; who knows what I would have suppressed in a night?" Mel asked. Jesse sighed but nodded. Mel looked up at Mark. "What do you want to know?" Mel asked. Mark didn't hesitate.

"When you woke up from Brad's hit will be fine," Mark said. Mel nodded and took a deep breath.

**Flashback**

_**Mel's POV**_

_I woke up very groggy. My head was pounding and it was dark all around me. My arms were tied behind my back by a braided rope that was digging into my wrists. I heard someone move next to me. It was Imayoh. She turned a light on my eyes._

"_So, you're the unknown Blood leader?" Imayoh asked. I glared at her. Imayoh chuckled. "Don't glare at me like that little Blood," Imayoh said. I ignored her and continued to glare at her. Imayoh just smiled and looked at me closely. "Okay, so I've been assigned to get some info outta ya," Imayoh said, smiling._

"_Good luck with that, I'm not telling you anything," I said. Imayoh smiled evilly and reached around me. I heard some metal scrapping against metal._

"_Oh, not now, but you will," Imayoh said, smiling._

**End Flashback**

_**Jaden's POV**_

"I won't go into the details with that. Eventually, **Danny** showed up with Adrian and Axel. I pissed them off a lot, mainly Adrian, and they dragged me to the holding cell. Everything after that just fell into place. I got the card and got out," Mel explained. Emmy tied off the medical tape and leaned away from Mel.

"I guess that's everything," Emmy said. Mel nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Emmy," Mel thanked. Emmy stood up and bent down so her face was level with Mel's. Emmy brushed some of her hair off her forehead and pressed her lips to Mel's forehead gently. Emmy was almost a complete year older than Mel, so it wasn't really that odd.

"I'm glad you're safe," Emmy said, pulling away. Mel smiled up at her.

"Okay, it's time for Mel to get some rest. We'll discuss more tomorrow," Mark said. We nodded. Mel stood up from her chair slowly, flinching slightly. Jesse stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, helping support her weight. Mel wrapped her right arm around Jesse's back. Her left arm was wrapped up tightly in some medical tape because the gun shot we heard was Danny shooting Mel but Ethan pushed her slightly so it hit just below her shoulder but passed completely through, thankfully.

Ethan pushed Mel because he jumped over her to punch Danny. Apparently, Ethan punched Danny's right eye with all his strength. Danny immediately crumpled to the ground. Ethan grabbed Mel and they ran into the base.

Maria dropped Mel's hand. Jesse helped Mel get to her room. I had a funny feeling I wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the night.

"What do you want us to do now?" Emmy asked, picking up some scraps of medical tape. Mark shrugged.

"Whatever you want; I would like to discuss some things with Ethan," Mark said. Everyone nodded. Mark turned and began walking toward the meeting room. Ethan was following at his side without any trouble keeping pace. Chris looked at me once they entered the room and closed the door.

"What do you think Mark wants to discuss with Ethan?" Chris asked. I shrugged and looked at him.

"Not a clue."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Mark pulled a chair out for Ethan to sit down in. Ethan graciously sat down in the chair and propped his leg up on another chair that Mark slid over to him. Mark himself sat on the table top at Ethan's feet. He looked at Ethan.

"It's been a long time _Nathan_," Mark said, emphasizing Nathan. Ethan chuckled and looked at Mark.

"Very cleaver. I'm surprised you figured it out," Ethan said. Mark smirked.

"I already knew. When Mel said that you were kidnapped by some Cribs, I did my own digging. You did a very good job of getting a new alias without revealing who you were, though I'm disappointed. You only took your father's name and your mother's maiden name," Mark said. Nathan chuckled again.

"I've never had the most creative mind in the world," Nathan confessed. Mark chuckled and then sighed. He looked up at Nathan. Nathan's eyes were wondering around the room.

"Mel seemed to warm up to you quickly, and you her," Mark noted. Nathan's frame locked up and his breath froze in his throat. Nathan sighed and looked at Mark.

"Yes, apparently," Nathan allowed. Mark scowled.

"Why do you think that is?" Mark asked. Nathan sighed again and relaxed into his chair.

"You remember why I left the Cribs, don't you Mark?" Nathan asked. Mark nodded.

"Of course I remember. You were in a very serious relationship and you got her pregnant with your child. You left for them," Mark said. Nathan sighed again, this time it sounded exasperated.

"That's what everyone thinks my reason is, but it's not," Nathan said. Mark looked at him confused.

"You're not a father?" Mark asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Oh no, I am. You're right about the reason you _think _is my reason for leaving the Cribs, but that isn't my reason. Though my reason is partially related to that," Nathan babbled. Mark sighed annoyed.

"You're confusing me Nathan," Mark said. Nathan sighed and nodded.

"I _am_ a father. I _did _impregnate my love and she _did_ give me a child. But I _didn't _leave the Cribs for them, and that cost me them," Nathan said sadly, the memory cutting at his heart.

"You stayed with the Cribs even though you had a family?" Mark asked in shock. Nathan lowered his head, allowing his bangs to shield his eyes.

"Yes," Nathan admitted, ashamed. Mark sighed.

"So why did you leave the Cribs then, for them?" Mark asked. Nathan shook his head.

"When my child was four, my love took her and left me. She said that the gang environment was horrible for our little girl and if I wasn't willing to leave it for them, than she was willing to leave me for our daughter," Nathan confessed. Mark's eyes softened slightly.

"You had a little girl?" Mark asked quietly. Nathan nodded.

"Yes; she was beautiful Mark," Nathan sighed. He then turned his head to look at Mark. "I left the Cribs because my life was over once they left me. I took my alias and began to try and fix all the damage I'd done, just hoping my love would find me and come back to me. She never did."

"What was your love's name again?" Mark asked. Nathan's eyes tightened defensively.

"Melanie Elizabeth Drake," Nathan answered unwillingly. Mark's eyes grew wide. Mark's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"And your daughter's?" Mark asked quietly. Nathan sighed.

"Juliana Andrea Drake," Nathan whispered. Mark's breath caught in his throat.

"You don't think…" Mark began to ask but Nathan cut him off.

"I don't know _what_ to think Mark. When she told me what happened, in the cell that night, everything just made sense!" Nathan explained. He groaned and rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes in frustration. Mark stood up from the table and placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"She could be her though is what you're saying," Mark said. Nathan nodded. "Then how did she get her mother's name and not her own?"

"Melanie always wore a dog tag that said Mel on it with a little bit more information about her on it. A precaution in case she was killed by a rival gang. I never knew she gave it to our daughter," Nathan mussed.

"You can't be one hundred percent sure Mel is actually your daughter," Mark said. Nathan nodded.

"I know. If I could see her dog tag, than I would know for sure," Nathan said. Mark sighed and sat on the arm of the chair where Nathan's leg was resting.

"You know, maybe Mel is your daughter. She's defiantly shown some promising signs," Mark said off handedly. Nathan looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Well, when Mel filled out her undercover name for the school application, she put 'Juliana A. Drake' and told me it just came to her. And when she went deeper undercover as Craig's girlfriend, she came up, on the spot I might add, with an alias for Jesse," Mark said. He looked into Nathan's dark brown eyes, "She called him Nathan, again saying it just came to her." Nathan stared at Mark agape.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked. Mark nodded.

"Yes," Mark answered. Nathan shook his head slowly and sighed.

"I'll still have to see the dog tag," Nathan said. Mark nodded again.

"I understand. Tomorrow I'll show you her room and you can try to find it. Mel doesn't wear it anymore; she says it just doesn't seem to fit her like she thought. Maybe another clue," Mark said. Nathan shrugged. He looked up at Mark.

"Thank you Mark, for everything," Nathan answered. Mark smiled at him.

"Of course. You may have tried to kill me in the past Nathan, but I understand where you are coming from," Mark said. Nathan sighed and stood up, grabbing his crutch that lay on the ground next to his chair.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mark," Nathan said. Mark nodded and Nathan headed for the door. Once he reached it, he turned around and looked at Mark. "Oh, and in front of the others, do me a favor and call me Ethan," Nathan said. Mark chuckled.

"Of course my friend," Mark answered. Nathan smiled and left the room. Mark sighed and stood up, stretching. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple piece of paper, one he's kept for so many years. It was given to him by a dying woman. She had long brown hair and frantic hazel eyes. She was bleeding to death but she wanted to give Mark the note; she wrote it for him.

Mark had read the note a hundred, thousand times. The crease in the paper was close to tearing from his constant reading. Yet, he kept reading.

Mark opened the note and read the note one last time:

_Mark! Please save Nathan! He's corrupting himself and it's not good for our child. I left her in an alley when the gang members were chasing me, trying to kill me. She's only six. Something happened to her and she's been unconscious for the last few days. Here is the alley I left her in; please save and protect my baby. I know you can do it Mark. You're a good kid. And please save Nathan before he destroys himself._

_Melanie Drake_

Mark sighed deeply and folded the letter once again. He slid it back into his pocket. Mark went to the alley to get Melanie's child, but she was gone. Mark wasn't sure if she was taken by the gang or just by someone else. He never thought she'd woken up until he met a scared girl who looked like the once frantic Melanie Drake. Mark just wrote it off as a coincidence and never thought twice about it until Mel went undercover. Now with Nathan/Ethan and everything, Mark was really beginning to wonder.

_Could Mel actually be Juliana Andrea Drake, daughter of Melanie Elizabeth Drake and Nathan Andrew Carter, who started the Crib gang so many years ago?_

_**xXx**_

_DUN DUNN DUNNN!_

_You guys were dead on!! Good job!! :D_

_Plot twist! Plot twist! Yes, lacking gang, I know. But I'm working on it! I'll bring them in next chapter, 'cause I'm positive I can._

_Anyway, please review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**Thanks to the following for all your reviews!!**

**(((Note that one review 1 cookie. I'll only say how many cookies you get if you've reviewed more than once!)))**

**crunsnik: The first reviewer!!**

**Denisee-: The 100****th**** reviewer!! ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**KuroAisu1 ((four cookies for four reviews))**

**Pheonix245**

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla ((six cookies for six reviews))**

**Renteka-Bond**

**gliitch ((five cookies for five reviews))**

**TFRiD Queen ((six cookies for six reviews))**

**Zaara the black ((five cookies for five reviews))**

**Sanity Is Music ((four cookies for four reviews))**

**Scarpaw ((four cookies for four reviews))**

**AxJfan ((three cookies for three reviews))**

**Digi-writer1392**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder ((six cookies for six reviews))**

**VoidMaster**

**greyangelicdemon**

**Arisu Tsuranu ((seven cookies for seven reviews))**

**KiaraFay ((four cookies for four reviews))**

**Animateia**

**KeybladeAngel134 ((three cookies for three reviews))**

**Andrianne Sebastian**

**x-sara-x ((two cookies for two reviews)) THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP ON CHAPTER 12!!**

**SadieYuki ((five cookies for five reviews))**

**keyblademastergirl ((four cookies for four reviews))**

**animefreak16000**

**wiliam12 ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**Harbinger of PIES ((three cookies for three reviews))**

**gottalovetwilight ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**jj4evr ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**Oasis42 ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**Danni Lea**

**KyoxSakiFan**

**Azul Angel1251596 ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**JaJaManic ((two cookies for two reviews))**

**queenofspades19**

**Hoshi-Naito**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!!**


	25. A Blood's Breakdown

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The next day, the gang and I are standing in the main Blood building, alone. Shocking, I know. Emmy and Chris were off somewhere, Jim was working out with Shirley, and Jesse was still with Mel. Mark was checking on Ethan. I think Maria and Jess were with Mel as well, but I'm not quite sure.

"Hey Jaden?" Syrus called to me. I looked down at him, as I was staring off into space as I often do.

"What's up Sy?" I asked. Syrus bit his lip in hesitation. I didn't like that sign.

"What are we going to do?" Syrus asked, almost unwillingly. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"What _**I**_ am going to do is nothing you guys need to worry about," I clarified. Blair stepped up.

"Aw, come on Jaden! We want to help," Blair whined. I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes, squeezing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

"Blair, we've been through this already at least a hundred times. You guys just don't have the skills or the training and we don't have time to train you," I explained. I dropped my hand, opened my eyes, and looked up at them, "And even if we did have the time, I still wouldn't allow that to happen." Chazz growled.

"We're not as weak and defenseless as you think we are slacker," Chazz said annoyed. I sighed deeply.

"I never once said you were weak or defenseless Chazz, only that you guys can't help because you guys aren't skilled enough," I elucidated.

"But Sarge, I think some of us could handle ourselves, like me!" Hassleberry interjected. Everyone looked at him.

"Hassleberry, this isn't like the wars you're used to," I said.

"How is it different?" Hassleberry demanded. I groaned and turned my backs to the gang. They were becoming impossible.

"What's up?" Emmy asked as she and Chris walked in. I looked up at them.

"Nothing," I answered. They looked at me confused, catching the tone of my voice quickly.

"Oh contraire," Mindy said. I shot her a warning glance but she didn't see it.

"We're trying to get Jaden to let us help out," Jasmine explained. I sighed again.

"Ahhh," Chris breathed. Emmy sighed.

"You guys, haven't you realized by now? Jaden _**isn't**_ going to let you help," Emmy said. I smiled at her; at least she got that fact.

"But we want to," Atticus whined.

"It doesn't matter what you want mate, Jaden's in charge of you," Jim said. Shirley was scurrying next to his feet. Aster glared at him.

"We're not children, we don't need Jaden to be in charge of us," Aster spat. Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, besides, I'm older than him!" Atticus said.

"And so is Crowler," Chazz interjected. I blinked and looked up.

"Speaking of Crowler, where is he?" I asked.

"He's been in his room ever since we got here. He only comes out for food. He's just waiting till it's safe to leave," Alexis said, walking up to my side. I nodded.

"At least _someone _understands that this _isn't _a joke," I muttered. Chazz shot me an icy glare.

"It doesn't matter who's older than Jaden. When it comes to this gang stuff, you're all still too young to deal with it. Which is why Jaden is in charge of you, because he isn't," Chris explained.

"How does that work?" Syrus asked. Bastion nodded.

"Indeed, Jaden is the same age as us," Bastion said. "With a few exceptions," Bastion amended.

"Technically, yes, Jaden is. But when it comes to being in a gang, Jaden is older than you. So he's in charge of you like Mark is in charge of the entire Blood gang," Emmy said.

"I think we should send them to Duel Academy," I said. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Isn't the reason they're still here because we didn't want to send them back to Duel Academy?" Chris asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but it's becoming too dangerous and they will just keep trying to convince me to let them help," I said. Jim sighed.

"True, but let's just think about this for a moment Jaden. You made some good points to get them to stay. I don't think you can counter those points now," Jim said. I looked at Jim.

"I don't care; they're going back," I said with authority. The gang, minus Alexis, scowled at me.

"What's up with the scowls?" Jesse asked walking up with Mel, Maria, and Jess. Ah, I was right. Jesse was holding one of Mel's hands and Maria was holding her other. Jess dropped Maria's hand and ran over to me. She jumped up to me and I caught her with ease.

"The gang is just trying to convince Jaden to let them help again mate," Jim explained. Jesse nodded and stood next to me.

"That explains the looks, on everyone," Jesse said. He looked at me closely. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and leaned back. I looked at Mel.

"How are you feeling Mel?" I asked her. Mel turned to look at me and smiled.

"Much better, thank you," Mel said. I smiled and nodded.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" the gang yelled at me. I jumped and looked back at them. Jesse chuckled at my reaction. Mel shook her head and dropped Jesse's and Maria's hands.

"I have to go talk to Mark," Mel said. Jesse nodded. Mel turned and started walking toward the hallway that lead to Mark's room. Maria watched her leave. Maria turned to look back at us when she gasped. She whipped her head back to look at Mel, frantic.

"MEL! LOOK OUT!" Maria yelled. Mel stopped and turned to look at her. We all looked at Maria as well. She pointed to the scaffolding. We all looked and gasped at who was standing there.

It was a Crib, Brad to be exact, with a gun and he was pointing it directly at Mel.

"This is from Craig! He brings you a message as well: 'See you in Hell bitch!''," Brad yelled. He then pulled the trigger. Mel didn't have any time to move, I think she was frozen.

"No! Mel!" Jesse yelled. I felt some air rush past me and I assumed it was Jesse running to save Mel but I caught site of their hair color…and it wasn't Jesse's teal color, but black.

Maria was a very fast runner, with a few exceptions. She was, however, faster than the bullet, odd. Maybe it was because she was running even before the gun was fired. When the shot filled the air, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Mark and Ethan walked out of the hallway, probably because of all the yelling. They froze in the doorway, staring at Mel in shock. Maria pushed Mel hard on the shoulder. Mel fell and slid against the ground, out of the way of the shot. Maria was hit with the bullet and fell the ground, crying out in pain. After that, time resumed its fast pace.

"Maria!" Mel yelled. She got to her feet and ran to Maria. She rolled Maria over and held her gently, her head resting limply in Mel's lap. I turned and pointed to Brad, who was trying to run.

"Grab him!" I yelled. Some Bloods were already ahead of me. The cornered him on the scaffolding and wrestled with him. The gun was flung from the scaffolding and landed a few inches away from Mel. It didn't fire off, probably because it was out of bullets or something. The Bloods pinned Brad to the ground and kept him there. The rest of us, minus Mark and Ethan, ran to Mel and Maria. I think Mark was just frozen in shock.

"Oh my god! Maria! Are you okay? Why did you _**do**_ that?" Mel demanded. Tears were streaming down her face. Maria was shaking slightly. Her complexion was starting to pale. Maria coughed and blood started to trickle down the side of her mouth.

"Because…Mel…you (cough) have…to…take (gasp) care…of (groan) yourself," Maria said slowly. She was taking deep breaths.

"Hang on Maria; I'll go get a first aid kit," Emmy said. Maria smiled slightly at her, but it was a sad smile. Chris grabbed Emmy's arm, shaking his head slightly. Emmy was breathing deeply, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Maria," Mel whispered. Maria smiled up at her.

"Mel…you're…carrying more…than just…your own…life…with you…now," Maria reminded. There was a collective gasp around me. My eyes grew wide and I heard Jesse's breath hitch in his throat.

"What?" Jesse whispered. Mel's arms tightened around Maria.

"You don't need to worry about that," Mel said quietly. Maria laughed drily and then gasped.

"So much…has happened…to you…physically I mean…and I just…want you and," Maria tried to say but she stared coughing.

"Maria!" Mel yelled. Maria smiled up at her.

"Mel…promise me something," Maria said. Mark was slowly walking over to us.

"Anything Maria," Mel said.

"Promise me…that you'll (cough) keep…the baby," Maria said. Mel's breath hitched.

"Maria," Mel murmured. Maria smiled and then looked at me.

"Jaden…take care…of…my…brother," Maria said. I swallowed and nodded.

"Of course," I answered. Maria nodded slowly. Mark was standing next to Maria now, about a foot away from her. Ethan was standing a good three feet away from us. Maria turned to look at her brother.

"Mark…I…love you…" Maria said. She then coughed up more blood. Her head fell limply on Mel's lap and her eyes closed. I saw their color fade. Her breathing stopped and her body was limp. Emmy was still trying to stop her tears, and failed once Maria's body went limp. She turned and buried her face in Chris' chest and cried. Mel's tears were falling down on Maria's face.

"Maria," Mel whispered again, her voice breaking. Mark dropped to his knees; his face was impassive. Mark reached out and took Maria's body in his arms. He pulled her tight against his chest; her head rested limply against him. Mark raised up Maria and shifted her so he could wrap his arms around her like he was hugging her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Once he was like that, he broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Maria!" Mark yelled over and over again, holding her tightly.

_**xXx**_

_WAAAAAAAA!! Depressing!! Maria's dead!! Mark's broken down!! And…wait…what?_

_MEL'S PREGNANT!!_

_O.O Plot twisted chapter!! O.O_

_Hehe, please review!_

_-runs away from reviewers who now want to kill me-_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	26. Doesn't Need Us

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Maria!" Mark yelled over and over again, holding her tightly. Tears were streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth. He was shaking as the sobs broke through him. I've never seen Mark so distraught.

"Here's the shooter L2," a Blood said. I turned to see two Bloods restraining Brad. He was glaring at me hatefully but there was a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. I glared back at him. "What do you want us to do with him?" the same Blood asked. I swallowed, hoping to clear my throat from the thick emotion I felt taking over. I didn't want my voice to break. I turned to look at Jim. He was holding his hat against his heart and staring at Maria with sadness in his one visible eye.

"Jim," I called, thankful my voice didn't break. He looked at me. "Take Brad and figure a few things out, would you?" I asked. Jim nodded and placed his hat back on his head.

"It would be my pleasure," Jim said, smiling rather evilly. I nodded but didn't smile back. Jim walked around the gang and us. He instructed the Bloods to follow him. Brad was struggling more than ever to get away from the Bloods. It was useless though. I sighed and turned my attention back towards Mark. Mel was still sitting on her knees. Her head was held so her bangs were covering her eyes. She reached forward and picked up Brad's gun. She stood up slowly, still concealing her eyes with her bangs.

"I'm going to try and figure out some stuff about the gun," Mel said slowly. Jesse reached his hand out toward her.

"Mel," Jesse whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. Mel shrugged him off however and walked away without another word. Jesse's hand was still hovering in the air after her. He dropped his arm after a moment. Pain was evident on his face. I frowned and walked over to Mark. He was still rocking back and forth with Maria, crying. Jesse saw me and walked over with me. His lips were pressed together tightly; the look he always had when he was thinking deeply and/or trying to cover up his emotions. We each grasped Mark's upper arm and pulled him up. Mark shifted Maria so he was cradling her against his chest. Mark walked out of the room and down a hall without a look in our direction. We stared off after him for a moment. Ethan followed after him quickly.

I turned and looked at Chris and Emmy. Chris was still holding her. They were looking at me, as well as the gang. Jesse was watching me as well. I noticed that Jess was no longer there.

"Do you guys understand now why we have to send them back?" I asked. Chris bit his lip and more tears pooled in Emmy's eyes.

"Yes Jaden, we do," Jesse answered for the three of them. His tone was bleak. I looked at him. His expression was carefully composed. I know I looked similar.

"I'll call and get them a ride back to Duel Academy," Emmy said in a quiet voice. I turned to look at her and nodded. Chris cleared his throat.

"I'll get some Bloods together and escort them," Chris said. I nodded again.

"Hold on!" Chazz yelled, throwing his hands up, palms out like he was stopping traffic. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. Everyone else looked at him curiously. He glared at me. "What gives you the right to make decisions for us!?" Chazz demanded. I felt my eyes grow hard.

"What…gives me the right?" I asked slowly, my voice cautious. Chazz nodded his jaw tight. My nostrils flared and I pointed at the hall Mark just went down. "THAT! THAT'S WHAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT CHAZZ!" I yelled. Chazz glared at me.

"How?" Chazz asked. My eyes turned furious and my hands clenched into fists.

"How!? **HOW!?**" I roared. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. "Maria was just KILLED Chazz and you have the NERVE to ask me how I have the right to make the decisions for you that will protect you!?" I yelled. Chazz took a step toward me.

"How do you know that sending us back will protect us!? What if we're safer here than at Duel Academy!?" Chazz asked. I glared at him.

"Because I've _lived _this life longer than you've **existed** in it! I know when enough is enough!" I yelled. Chazz glared at me.

"I'm not going to leave; you're no in charge of me…slacker," Chazz said smirking. My nostrils flared again. My clenched fist shot up and collided with Chazz's jaw. Chazz stumbled back and fell into Atticus and Aster. Everyone gasped and stared at my wide-eyed. I glared at them.

"You're all going to leave; no more discussions," I said in a tone of finality. Before anyone could dare argue further, I spun on my heels and stormed out of the room and down the hall that Mark went down.

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

"Wow; Jay sure seemed mad," Syrus said. Blair glared at him. She was looking at Chazz's bruising jaw.

"No, Jaden _**always **_punches his friends in the jaw," Blair said sarcastically. Syrus glared back are her.

"Sure seems like that lately," Aster muttered. Jesse glared at him.

"Shut up Aster, You don't know what Jaden has to deal with," Jesse snarled. I could tell his control over his emotions was slipping quickly.

"You guys can't force us to leave," Hassleberry said. Chris glared at him.

"Wanna bet Dino-boy?" Chris asked. Emmy smacked his chest.

"What's going on here mates?" Jim's voice asked. We all looked to see Jim standing behind us. He was whipping his hands off with a white cloth; the cloth was turning red as he continued. I flinched, realizing where the blood came from. Jesse sighed.

"Nothing Jim; Jaden's friends are just trying to convince us to let them stay," Jesse explained. Jim nodded.

"Ahhh," Jim breathed. Jesse sighed again and looked at Jim.

"What did Brad say?" Jesse asked. Jim scowled.

"He said that Craig sent him here to kill Mel, mainly for her using him like she did. But also to keep us distracted," Jim said. Chris stared at him confused.

"Distracted?" Chris questioned. Jim nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Craig thought that if we were too overwhelmed with the emotion of losing Mel than we wouldn't be able to focus during the war and we'd surely lose. After he said that he said that Maria is probably better than Mel," Jim said. Jesse's jaw locked together.

"That bastard," Jesse growled. Jim sighed. Jesse looked at Jim; his eyes were hard. "Do what you want with him Jim; I've got more important things to deal with right now," Jesse said. Jim nodded and turned to leave. I saw an evil glint in his one eye. I shuddered at the thought of what he might do to Brad.

Jesse turned to leave, where he was going I don't know, when Mindy spoke up.

"We're not done discussing this!" Mindy yelled. Jesse froze and turned to look at her. His eyes no longer concealed his emotions but were filled with many emotions. The most dominate one was anger. We were getting on his last nerve.

"Yes we are Mindy! There is nothing left to discuss!" Jesse snarled. Chazz shot to his feet, knocking Blair over as he did. Blair glared at him and stood up after him.

"You don't control us! We will leave when we wanna leave!" Chazz yelled back. Jesse glared at Chazz.

"I'm sorry to tell you Chazz but _**YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!! IF IT WASN'T FOR JADEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SENT HOME A LONG TIME AGO, OR MAYBE KILLED!**_" Jesse yelled.

"IF JADEN IS THE REASON WE'RE HERE THAN WHY IS HE THE ONE THAT IS TRYING TO SEND US HOME!?" Aster demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GETTING IN WAY TOO DEEP! ANY DEEPER AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TURN BACK! JADEN DOESN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO LIVE THIS LIFE!" Jesse yelled. Everyone began arguing; Chris, Emmy, Jim (who returned during the arguing), and Jesse all yelling at the guys to shut up and the gang yelling at them to let them stay.

I sighed and snuck away from the gang quietly and headed down the hallway that Mark and Jaden went down. Everyone was so caught up in the argument, no one saw me.

_**xXx**_

I walked down the hall quietly and quickly, avoiding all the Bloods I could. I caught site of Jaden standing outside of an open door. He was staring into the room but didn't appear to have any idea of going into the room. I walked over to him and stood next to him. I looked into the room.

Mark was in the room. Maria's body was on the table. He was running his hand through I her hair and apologizing to her for everything he'd done to her.

"I'm such a failure," Jaden said. I looked at him confused. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he was speaking to me.

"You're not a failure Jaden," I said. Jaden shook his head.

"I am. I can do anything right," Jaden said.

"Of course you do things right Jaden," I said, trying to convince him he was wrong. Jaden shook his head once again.

"No. Maria is dead, Mark's distraught, the gang hates me for sending them back when I'm the real reason they were allowed to stay…" Jaden began to say but I stopped him. I reached out and slapped him across the face. His face turned quickly to the side because of the slap. He reached up and gently placed his hand on his cheek and stared at me wide-eyed. I was glaring at him.

"Stop blaming yourself! None of this is your fault! And the gang doesn't hate you; they just want to help and don't like the fact that you're pushing us away," I explained. Jaden looked away from my piercing gaze and back at the ground.

"I promised Maria that I'd take care of her brother," Jaden whispered.

"And you will!" I yelled. Jaden's head shot up to look at me. My lips were tight; I was still glaring at him. "Mark needs time right now and by giving him all the time he needs is a great way to begin helping him!" I said. Jaden stared at me for a moment before he smiled slightly.

"You're right; thank you Alexis," Jaden said. I smiled back at him.

"You're welcome," I said. Jaden sighed and dropped his hand from his cheek. It was slightly red and I felt bad instantly for slapping him. "I'm sorry for slapping you," I apologized. Jaden shook his head.

"No, you had every right to. I was being stupid." Jaden smiled up at me. "I need a good beating," Jaden said, chuckling. I smiled and then sighed. I bit my lip, hesitating. I wanted to ask Jaden a question but I didn't want to make him mad. I opened my mouth to ask him my question when he spoke up.

"It's for the best," Jaden said. I looked at him confused. He was staring back into the room.

"What's for the best?" I asked. Jaden sighed and closed his eyes.

"For you guys to go back. I know you want to help but you guys just can't; it's way too dangerous. Jesse said that the main reason you guys want to stay isn't because you want to help but because I'm going to stay," Jaden said. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "With Maria…gone and Danny a traitor, Mark is going to be out of it. He just lost the only person in the entire world he loves." Jaden sighed and lowered his head to look at the floor. "I already have to worry about leaving Jess behind and she has an actual hit out for her by the Cribs. The last thing I need is to have to worry about all of you. I'd be able to focus more on the fight if you guys were back safely at Duel Academy," Jaden whispered.

I stared at Jaden in shock. I could finally see what he meant; why he was trying to send us back. It made complete sense. Jaden is and has always been worried about us here. I took a deep breath.

"Then why did you convince Mark to let us stay?" I asked quietly. Jaden sighed.

"At first, it was to protect you. The Cribs knew what you looked like so if you were sent back, they would have sent a few Cribs after you. Or maybe they already have some Cribs there. It's well known that I go to Duel Academy so it wouldn't surprise me if the Cribs would sink to that level." Jaden sighed again. "But as the war grew closer and more certain, I realized I was being truly stupid by keeping you guys here. It only put you in further danger. Now, if I send you back, I'm fairly certain that there won't be any Cribs there," Jaden said.

"And what if there are Cribs there?" I asked. Jaden looked at me.

"It will be too late by then; the war would have already begun and be done." Jaden's eyes began to blaze and his teeth were clenched together. "And once this war is over, any surviving Crib won't dare mention that they are a Crib again," Jaden said, his voice grave. I shuddered at the thought. Jaden sighed again.

"Onii-chan?" Jess called to Jaden. Jaden looked down to see Jess standing next to him. They stared at each other for a moment before Jaden dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Jess, pulling her tight against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. I saw some tears streaming down his face and I knew what he was thinking. I frowned. Jess was shocked by the sudden hug but soon wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Tears streamed down her face. I took that moment to make my escape to the front room.

_**xXx**_

When I walked back into the main building, the gang and the Bloods were still arguing. But this time, they saw me. Mindy waved at me.

"Alexis! _Please _come and tell these guys that we can help!" Mindy called. I sighed and walked over to them. I stood next to Jesse.

"Guys…I think we should go back to Duel Academy," I said. The gang stared at me wide-eyed.

"You have **got** to be kidding me Alexis! You don't want to help?" Blair yelled. I sighed again and looked at her.

"Blair, you misunderstand me. It's not that I don't _want _to help, it's just that I know I _can't _help," I explained. Blair glared at me, but I ignored her. I looked at everyone. "And that is an understanding which all of you lack," I said.

"But Alexis, I know there is some way we can help," Syrus persisted. I nodded.

"You're right; there is a way for us to help," I agreed. Everyone stared at me confused.

"But you just said that we should go back to Duel Academy!" Hassleberry yelled. I nodded.

"I know, and that's exactly how we can help," I said. Jasmine stared at me confused.

"What on Earth are you talking about Alexis?" Jasmine asked. I looked up at them, as my gaze had averted to the ground.

"The only way we can help is by getting out of the way. If we were to stay here than Jaden and the others would be worried about us. They already have enough distractions; they don't need ten more," I said. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at me. They were frowning.

"I guess I see your point Alexis," Bastion said. Everyone nodded.

"So it's agreed? We go back to Duel Academy?" I asked. Everyone murmured agreements. I smiled. "Very good choice," I said. Emmy took a step toward everyone.

"Alright you guys, let's go to the game room," Emmy said. The gang nodded. Chris, Emmy, and Jim started walking off toward the game room; the gang followed closely after them. Jesse and I remained where we were. Jesse looked down at me. I looked back up at him.

"Thanks Alexis, but why did you suddenly change your mind?" Jesse asked curiously. I smiled up at him.

"It's not that I changed my mind, it's just that I realized that Jaden doesn't need us this time."

_**xXx**_

_Alleluia! I finished this chapter! Finally! Gosh!_

_Anyway, please review everyone!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	27. Don't Know What To Do

_Yay! 200 reviews! You guys rock! Here's your bonus chapter! Because it's so late, I'm just going to post your normal chapter next. Anyway, here it is!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse stood outside of Mel's room. After Alexis had finally convinced the gang that going back to Duel Academy, he and the others were in the Game Room. Jaden had come in with Jess. Jesse was just sitting against the wall by the door. Jaden and him talked for a little bit; Jaden trying to convince Jesse to go and talk to Mel. Jesse just couldn't though.

Finally, Jaden had enough and dragged Jesse by the collar of his shirt to Mel's room. He told Jesse that he didn't want to see Jesse until he had talked to Mel and if saw him before he talked to Mel, Jesse was going to regret it.

Sense then, Jesse has been standing outside her door for about twenty minutes. He, for some reason, was very nervous.

_Why am I nervous about seeing my own girlfriend?_ Jesse thought. Then he remembered what Maria had said and he swallowed. _Oh, yeah. _Jesse took a deep breath and then opened the door to Mel's room quietly.

Mel was sitting at her desk with her back to the door. Her laptop was set up in front of her and she was looking at the gun closely. A 3D image of the gun spun around the screen of her computer. Mel was so submerged in her work that she didn't hear Jesse enter. Jesse closed the door quietly and walked over to Mel, equally as quiet. He stood right next to her, yet she didn't seem to notice him.

Jesse stood there, just staring at her for a few minutes. Still, Mel didn't notice him. Jesse's eyes traveled down Mel's chest, over the swell of her breasts to her chest, which was moving slowly, showing her even breathing. Jesse's eyes zeroed in on Mel's lower stomach; there was a small bump. If Mel wasn't wearing a tight shirt, Jesse probably wouldn't have noticed. Or, to be more precise, if Maria never mentioned it, Jesse wouldn't have noticed.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked quietly. Mel gasped and jumped in her seat, the gun slipping from her hand and falling on the ground. It clanked noisily against the ground. Mel turned to glare at Jesse. She placed her hand over her heart and was breathing deeply.

"Damn it Jesse! Don't scare me like that!" Mel scolded. Jesse smiled, repentant. Mel sighed and bent down. She picked up the gun and set it gently back on her desk. Mel began typing on her laptop quickly. She wasn't looking at Jesse. "What do you want Jesse?" Mel asked. Jesse stared at her but Mel didn't look at him.

"I want to talk to you about what Maria said," Jesse said slowly. His eyes locked onto Mel's hands; they froze over the keyboard for only a moment before resuming their fast-paced typing.

"Maria said a lot of things," Mel said. Jesse's eyes narrowed. Mel continued to stare at the computer and avoid Jesse's piercing gaze. "Can't this wait Jesse? I have work to do," Mel said. Jesse's jaw clenched and Jesse reached out and slammed down Mel's laptop screen. Mel withdrew her hands before her laptop closed. She glared up at Jesse. "What was that about?" Mel demanded. Jesse's head was bent so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Stop ignoring me Mel," Jesse whispered. Mel stared at him. "What did Maria mean when she said that you had more than your own life to worry about?" Jesse asked. Mel's breath hitched in her throat. She cleared it quickly and stood up, walking around Jesse. Jesse stood up straight and stared at her back.

"Ummm, about that, Maria was…delusional. She didn't know what she was talking about," Mel said slowly, picking her words very carefully. Jesse's nostrils flared and he grabbed Mel's wrist. He spun her around forcefully; they fell on the bed. Jesse was on top of Mel; he was straddling her hips. Mel gasped and looked up at Jesse. Jesse had her hands pinned by the side of her head. Jesse was glaring at Mel.

"Stop lying to me Mel! Maria wasn't delusional! I can see that now! Why are you trying to lie to me about something that _includes _me?" Jesse demanded. Mel avoided his gaze, looking off to the side. She remained silent. Jesse's eyes grew wide and a million emotions flickered across them. First horror, then shock, and then pure agony remained. "It doesn't include me, does it Mel?" Jesse asked in a soft whisper.

Mel rolled her head to look at Jesse confused. She stared into his eyes for only a moment before comprehension flickered across her face. She gasped and pulled her wrists free of Jesse's grip, something she normally wouldn't be able to do but sense Jesse was so hurt, he really wasn't trying to keep her pinned. Mel placed her hands on either side of Jesse's face.

"No Jesse! That's not it! You're jumping to conclusions! Craig and I…never…do you think I'd do that to you? I hated pretending to kiss him! I would never do that to you Jesse, not in a million years!" Mel said. Jesse stared down at her.

"Then why are you trying to lie to me when I already know the truth? Why have you been keeping it from me? Damn it Mel! Why?" Jesse demanded. Tears slowly slipped out of the corner of Jesse's eyes. Mel gasped and guilt filled her.

"I…I don't know," Mel whispered, her voice cracking. Tears started streaming down her face. She chocked back a sob and then buried her face in her hands. "I don't Jesse! I'm so confused!" Mel cried. Jesse slowly got off of Mel and sat on the bed. Mel kept her face buried in her hands. Jesse reached out hesitantly and grabbed Mel. He pulled her into his lap. Mel didn't pull her face out of her hands.

"Mel…I'm sorry," Jesse apologized. Mel's head shot up and she looked at Jesse wide-eyed. Her eyes were slowly becoming red and puffing slightly. Tears were still running down her face.

"Why are you apologizing!?" Mel demanded her voice cracking. "I'm the one that should be apologizing Jesse! I kept everything from you! I was so stupid! I was making all the decisions!" Mel cried. She buried her face back into her hands. Jesse rubbed the small of her back. Mel's body was shaking with her sobs.

"Mel…you were going to have an abortion (1), weren't you?" Jesse asked after a moment. Mel instantly froze, her body locking up. She slowly raised her head to look into Jesse's eyes. Jesse's eyes held pain and anger. Mel gnawed on her lower lip.

"Jesse…I," Mel tried to say but she stopped herself. She tried to look away from Jesse's but they held her like a mouse staring at a rattle snake, which is a completely absurd simile, as Jesse would never hurt Mel. Tears formed in the corners of Jesse's eyes.

"You were going to kill my child, which I never knew and would have never known, existed?" Jesse asked quietly. Mel swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat.

"Jesse, it's not like that," Mel said. Jesse's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared slightly. The pain in his eyes was quickly replaced with rage; the change took Mel completely off guard.

"Then what _is _it like Mel? You **weren't** trying to keep **my **child **secret **from me? You **weren't **going behind my back to make decisions that would affect **said child's **life!?" Jesse demanded. The tears that were in the corners of Jesse's eyes quickly dissipated do to his sudden rage. Mel flinched. She lowered her head and stared at Jesse's clenched fists. His knuckles were white with the strain of it.

"I was doing all of that Jesse, but because…because I was scared," Mel said, whispering toward the end. Jesse's eyes softened instantly. Jesse reached his hand up; Mel flinched and closed her eyes. Jesse gently placed his hand on Mel's cheek and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Mel, I'm sorry," Jesse apologized again. Mel shook her head. She placed her hand on top of Jesse's, so it would stay on her face.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing Jesse. I should have told as soon as I found out," Mel whispered.

"Mel…when exactly did you find out?" Jesse asked quietly. Mel looked up at him and then looked quickly away.

"I found out two weeks ago. I went to the doctor's about a week ago under a false name. I didn't use Juliana. They confirmed that I was…pregnant," Mel said, speaking so softly at the end of her sentence that Jesse had to strain just to hear it.

"How long?" Jesse asked. Mel swallowed.

"Three weeks," Mel whispered. Jesse nodded slowly. Suddenly tears sprung from Mel's eyes and she pulled away from Jesse. She pulled her knees up against her chest and folded her arms over her knees. She buried her face in her arms. "I'm such an idiot!" Mel screamed. Jesse stared at Mel wide-eyed as her body shook with sobs. Jesse reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on top of Mel's head. Mel didn't move an inch.

"Mel, it's okay," Jesse said in a soothing tone. Mel's head shot up and she glared at Jesse.

"No it's not! Stop saying it is! I'm a horrible, horrible person!" Mel cried. Jesse glared back at her.

"No Mel, you're not!" Jesse argued. Mel choked on a sob.

"Yes I am! I was so stupid! I should have told you! Everything I should have done, everything Maria told I should do, I didn't because I'm an idiot!" Mel said. She choked again and buried her face back into her arms. Jesse pulled Mel against his chest.

"You're not an idiot Mel. You're just a confused and terrified teenager who has more to deal with than anyone else who is in the same boat as you," Jesse said soothingly. Mel sniffed and rubbed her eyes, whipping away the tears.

"I hate this so much. The morning sickness, the hormonal balance, everything!" Mel cried. Jesse rubbed Mel's arm relaxingly. Mel looked up at Jesse. Her eyes were still swimming with tears and very puffy and red. "Jesse, I don't know what to do!" Mel cried, her voice cracking at the end. Jesse pulled his hands back and placed them on Mel's face. He held her so she couldn't look away from him and he stared right into her eyes.

"I know Mel, but we'll figure something out. I promise," Jesse vowed. Mel nodded mutely and bit her bottom lip. Jesse leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mel's forehead. Mel ducked her head underneath Jesse's and leaned into his chest. Jesse's hand remained on Mel's face.

Mel reached up and grabbed Jesse's hand. She pulled his hand down and pressed it to the bump on her stomach. Jesse felt the bump underneath his palm. He gently massaged the skin where his fingertips touched. Mel looked up at him and smiled slightly; Jesse smiled back.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Jesse and Mel turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. His face was carefully composed but he couldn't hide the pure and utter pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mark apologized. Jesse shook his head.

"No, its fine Mark," Jesse assured Mark. Mel nodded.

"Yes, its fine," Mel said. Mark nodded. Jesse looked at him.

"What is it Mark?" Jesse asked. Mark looked back at Jesse.

"I'm calling a meeting."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! :D_

_Very kawaii with Mel and Jesse. So cute!_

_Well, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I am one hundred percent pro life! I'm against abortion; every life is precious. I just thought I'd clear that up. I don't want nasty reviews about people thinking I'm for abortion; no. Just clearing that up! : )**

**Just one thank you and that is to the 200****th**** reviewer!!**

**AxJfan!! Thanks so much!!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**Let's get to 300 now guys, we can do it!!**


	28. Too Late

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**CHAPTERS REMAINING!**

_**-10-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Emmy, Chris, Jim, Ethan, and I were standing in the meeting room. Mark called us here for an important meeting. The gang stayed in the game room. We were waiting for Mark to come in; he went to go get Mel and Jesse.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Emmy asked me quietly. I looked at her. I was leaning against the table with my arms folded across my chest and I was staring at the ground. Emmy looked very worried. I smiled reassuringly at her, but I knew it didn't look very convincing.

"I'm sure everything's just fine," I assured her. Emmy nodded her head glumly and I sighed. Chris and Jim leaned against the table; Chris was next to Emmy and Jim was next to Chris. Ethan remained sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his leg propped up on another chair.

Suddenly, the door opened. We all looked up at it. Mark walked in; still wearing his calm mask. Jesse and Mel followed after him, hand in hand. I felt Emmy relax somewhat at my side. I chuckled quietly. Jesse and Mel walked over to us and leaned against the table; Jesse next to me and Mel next to him. Mark leaned against the wall by the door silently; his arms folded across his chest. He was staring at the ground with his eyes closed. We waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

After a few minutes, Mark finally sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at Ethan.

"What do you think the Cribs are going to do now?" Mark asked. Ethan looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face. We watched him for a few moments before he sighed and looked at us.

"They will most likely begin to attack innocent people in order to draw you out…in your own territory," Ethan said. I locked my jaw and I felt Jesse tense at my side. Mark seemed, however, unsurprised by this deduction. He turned his head and looked at Mel.

"What do you think they will do Mel?" Mark asked. We all looked at Mel. She didn't think about it like Ethan did.

"I agree with Ethan. Adrian will defiantly gather all of their guns and begin to attack," Mel said.

"How soon?" Mark asked quickly, not giving us time to do anything. Mel thought about that, placing her finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. The tension was practically tangible in the room.

"Very soon," Ethan said. We all looked at him; Mel dropped her finger and stared at him confused. Mark walked over to him and kneeled down next to his chair.

"Any specific time line?" Mark asked. Ethan moved his eyes to look up at the ceiling. After a moment, he dropped his eyes to Mark's face.

"Tomorrow at the earliest; three days tops," Ethan said. No one said anything, probably too stressed out suddenly. I took a deep breath and looked at Mark.

"Mark," I called to him. He looked away from Ethan and toward me.

"What is it Jaden?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to send my friends back to Duel Academy before tomorrow, that way they're not in the way during the war," I explained. Mark nodded.

"It's probably for the best," Mark agreed. I nodded.

"I'm afraid that I must disagree," Ethan interjected. We all whipped our heads in Ethan's direction. I clenched my teeth together.

"What do you mean Ethan?" Emmy asked. Ethan sighed.

"What I mean is that it is too late to send them back," Ethan elaborated.

"And I'm afraid that I must disagree with you there Ethan. With the war steadily approaching, it would be much better if my friends were back at Duel Academy. They would be much safer there," I explained. Ethan shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you don't know what the Cribs are capable of Jaden," Ethan objected. I pushed myself away from the table and glared at Ethan.

"I _**know**_ what the Cribs are capable of! Which is _**why**_ I want to send my friends away!" I yelled. Mark stood up.

"Jaden, relax. That's not what Ethan meant," Mark said. I turned my glare toward him.

"Then what _did_ Ethan mean Mark?" I demanded. Ethan straightened up in his chair.

"Jaden, I know you know what the Cribs are capable of _physically_, but what I meant is what they are capable of _intellectually_," Ethan said. "Which means how well they plan their attacks, how strategic they are," Ethan elaborated when he saw our confused faces. I folded my arms tightly across my chest.

"So what are they capable of _intellectually_?" I asked, marring the last word. Mark shot me a warning glance but I ignored him. Ethan sighed.

"Axel is very, very, _very _good at planning attacks with a limited number of soldiers, so to speak," Ethan said. My jaw clenched again.

"So what you're saying is that if the Cribs find out that I sent my friends back to Duel Academy, Axel is going to send Cribs after them?" I asked through my teeth. Axel shook his head.

"No, Adrian will send the Cribs after them," Ethan corrected.

"Then why did you say Axel? Isn't he in charge of the gang if he's making the plans?" Jesse asked, confused. Ethan shook his head.

"Adrian is just a figure head of the gang; Axel is better in every way, shape, and form than Adrian to be leader," Ethan said.

"Then why isn't Axel leader?" Emmy asked. Ethan sighed.

"Adrian is very…charismatic we'll say. Axel isn't much of a talker, more of a man of action. Which is way Adrian is the leader and Axel is merely second in command," Ethan explained. I breathed out noisily through my nose.

"Well, I don't care. By the time the gang is back at Duel Academy, the war will have already begun. The Cribs won't realize they're gone and Adrian won't send any Cribs to Duel Academy, because it will already be too late," I said, feeling rather smug. Ethan scowled at me.

"You're such a fool," Ethan said. I glared at him. "Adrian has already sent Cribs to Duel Academy, merely as a precaution to your plan. That's another reason why he's leader; Adrian thinks three steps ahead. Axel does as well, but he doesn't enact on his assumptions like Adrian," Ethan babbled. I pounded my fist on the table, denting it.

"_**THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!? THEY'RE IN DANGER HERE!! MORE SO THAN AT DUEL ACADEMY WITH THE FEW CRIBS ADRIAN SENT!**_" I yelled. Mark glared at me.

"Jaden! Control yourself!" Mark ordered. I took a deep breath and calmed down, but only slightly. I closed my eyes and kept them closed.

"I have a plan," Mel piped in. I opened my eyes and looked at her; everyone else looked at her as well.

"What is it Mel?" Mark asked. Mel placed her finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling; a habit of hers, as I've learned over the years.

"Well, I plan on staying back as usual, and Ethan isn't going _anywhere_ in his condition so if Jesse keeps up with his habit of leaving some of his Bloods behind, than Jaden's friends will be perfectly safe," Mel said. I blinked once. The room was silent.

"That…actually isn't that bad of a plan," Mark said slowly. Mel dropped her hand and scowled at Mark.

"Yes, because all of my plans are bad!" Mel snarled. Mark smirked slightly and then sighed; he looked at me. "What do you think Jaden?" Mark asked me. I straightened up and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I squeezed the bridge of my nose and kept my eyes closed as I spoke.

"I think you're right Mark. It isn't a bad plan. And, as usual, I'll leave some of my own Bloods behind," I said. I opened my eyes to look at Mark. Mark was nodding his head.

"Good, it won't hinder us too much," Mark said.

"Wait, so what's going on?" Emmy asked. I looked at her.

"My friends are staying," I said grimly. It took us forever to get them to agree to go and now they're staying. I sighed.

"Why exactly?" Emmy asked. Ethan piped in with the answer.

"Because it's too late."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! : )_

_It was kinda short, I know, but it was necessary. The war is drawing closer, so prepare for some serious action!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	29. Promises I Can't Keep

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-9-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Emmy, Chris, Jim, Jesse, and I walked into the game room. The gang was sitting around in a circle with Jess. They all looked up at us as we entered. Jess jumped up and ran over to me. I picked her up and sat down on the ground next to Alexis; I placed Jess in my lap on the side that Alexis was on. Jim, Chris, and Emmy filled in some empty space. Jesse sat down next to me on my left side. The gang was looking at us closely.

"So, what's going to happen?" Syrus asked, almost unwillingly. I sighed deeply.

"You're not going back to Duel Academy," I said. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"What? You finally figured out that we could help?" Blair said hopefully. I shot her a disapproving look.

"No, you guys still can't help. It's just that Ethan says that Cribs are already at the school waiting for you guys to return. We can't take the risk of sending you back," I said, sighing. The gang frowned at me.

"But what are you guys going to do?" Aster asked. Jim sighed.

"Well mate, we're just going to have to wait until the Cribs make their move," Jim said. Hassleberry looked at him.

"What? So you guys can't make the first move, the Cribs do?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's not that Hassleberry," Jesse intervened. "It's just that we don't attack innocent people; the Cribs do. That's what's going to start this war," Jesse explained. Mindy looked at him; her face was slightly green.

"So you guys are going to let some innocent people die because you guys won't start this war?" Mindy asked softly. I shook my head.

"That's not it Mindy. The Cribs won't kill, they'll only injure and cause panic simply to draw us out and after them," I explained. Everyone continued to frown at me.

"Jay, we all still wanna help," Atticus insisted.

"I don't," Alexis corrected. Everyone stared at her in shock. I turned my head to see her glaring at the gang. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're a rotten liar Lex; you wanna help more than any of us do," Jasmine said. Alexis closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not lying Jasmine; I've realized that I can't help the way that would be useful to them. I'd only be a hindrance to them. So I'm just going to do what they want me to do, because that's the only real way I can help," Alexis explained. The gang remained silent. I was in awe. I didn't know Alexis felt the strongly about this.

"Well fine! I guess we'll just go along with you Alexis," Blair muttered. She folded her arms across her chest and relaxed against the back of the couch next to Chazz. The rest of the gang muttered agreements and slowly followed Blair's lead. I sighed in relief. Now that Alexis was on my side, getting the gang to go along with what I wanted was much easier. I have to admit, Alexis and I make a pretty good team. I smiled at the thought.

"Onii-chan," Jess whispered, pulling me from my train of thought. I looked down at her. She was looking up at me; her dark brown eyes filled with fear and panic. My protective brotherly instincts kicked in immediately. I pulled her tighter against my body.

"What is it Jess?" I asked anxious.

"I'm scared," Jess whispered. I pulled one of my arms away from her and ran my hand down the side of her face, smoothing her hair. This is something I always did when Jess was worried about something; it calmed her down and relaxed her.

"Don't worry Jess, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise," I assured Jess in a quiet murmur. Jess scowled up at me.

"That's not what I'm scared about Onii-chan," Jess insisted. I looked down at her perplexed.

"Then what are you scared about?" I asked. Jess bit her lip and reached her hand up to place it on the side of my face. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What if something happens to _you_? Nothing is going to happen, right?" Jess asked me, her voice cracking a few times. My throat felt swollen. I coughed quietly, trying to clear it and failed. I pulled Jess tighter against my chest and ran my hand down her hair and back. I didn't say anything. Jess clutched my back like a life line. The gang and the Bloods were murmuring around me but they were just a quiet murmur in the background.

I opened my eyes, as I had closed them, and looked to my right. Alexis was sitting on my right and she was looking at me confused. I sighed and pulled Jess away. I set her on her feet. She looked down at me.

"Off to bed," I said simply. Jess frowned but nodded. She reached up and whipped the back of her right hand across her face; under her eyes and nose. She walked around me and ran out of the room; the door slammed nosily behind her.

I sighed and leaned back on my hands. I looked up at the ceiling, just thinking.

"Jaden?" Alexis called to me. I lowered my head and looked at her. Alexis had moved closer to me and was staring at me with a piercing gaze.

"What is it Alexis?" I asked, confused. Alexis' eyebrows knitted together.

"Just now, when Jess told you that she was afraid for you-" Alexis took a deep breath "-you didn't say anything to calm her down. You promised nothing would happen to her. Why didn't you promise nothing would happen to you?" Alexis asked. I sighed and smiled at Alexis sadly.

"It's very simple Alexis; I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep," I said in a grim tone, still keeping the sad smile on my face. Pain and worried flickered across Alexis' eyes.

"Why?" Alexis asked in a quiet voice. "Isn't it just better to lie to her to give her hope? To keep her from worrying? Why don't you?" Alexis asked. I frowned and reached my hand up to tuck some of her hair back behind her ear.

"I just don't."

_**xXx**_

_O.O Very, very, __**very**__, short chapter! I'm sorry! Some of these newer chapters are going to be short because we're reaching the big battle! Dun dun dun!!_

_Hehe, well, please review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	30. And So It Begins

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!_

_I'M SOOO SORRY EVERYONE!! The reason I haven't updated in the last few days is because an old friend of mine is visiting and I've been spending time with her. I haven't had time to update! I'm updating now though! I'm babysitting tonight so I don't think I'll be able to update tonight. But I'm going to write like crazy, so it really doesn't matter!! XD_

_Please enjoy the chapter!!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-8-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Everyone, minus Mel, was in the main Blood building the next day. Every Blood was on high alert, just in case today was the day the Cribs made their move. Ethan was standing next to Mark. His knee was better so he didn't bother to use the crutch any more. They were in the corner murmuring with each other. I looked at Jesse. He had his arms folded across his chest and was staring off into the distance thinking.

"Hey Jess?" I called to him. Jesse blinked and turned to me; he cocked his head to the side.

"What's up Jay?" Jesse asked.

"What are you and Mel going to do?" I asked. Jesse knitted his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. I sighed.

"You know what I mean," I scolded. Jesse stared at me confused for a moment before comprehension flickered across his eyes.

"Oh," Jesse said. Everyone turned to look at Jesse. He sighed and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. Mel's really confused right now and I'm still dealing with the shock of finding this out," Jesse said. I nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense," I said. Jesse sighed.

"What do you think you're gonna do mate?" Jim asked. Jesse shrugged again.

"I'll go along with whatever Mel wants to do. This affects her more than it does me, I suppose," Jesse said slowly. He bit his lip afterwards. Jim placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sure Mel will want your help on making the decisions Jesse," Jim assured him. I nodded in agreement. Jesse sighed again and nodded.

"You guys are probably right," Jesse agreed. I smiled at him.

"I know we're right," I said. Jesse chuckled.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air. It only last a second but shortly after the shot screams of pain and terror tore through the air. All of us Bloods tensed instantly. Our heads all whipped simultaneously in the direction Mark was. He was walking over to us but froze like us when the gun shot and the screams started. He was staring at us closely.

"And so it begins," Mark said in a grim tone.

_**xXx**_

_O.O Wow, this is the SHORTEST CHAPTER I have ever written!_

_Because of how short this chapter is –shudders- I'm going to post another chapter at no charge! It's right after this, but anyway, yeah._

_Please review and enjoy the next chapter! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	31. Just In Case

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-7-**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"We'll go to the boundary line together, after that, my section will take on a third, Jaden your section will take on another third, and your section Jesse will handle the rest," Mark explained our plan as he latched a bullet proof vest across his chest.

We Blood leaders were suiting up to go out and fight; the gang was with us. The lesser Bloods were also suiting up, but they had their own room in which to do it. Mel was the only leader not in the room. Ethan was off somewhere. He ran away as soon as the gun sounded.

"What do we ourselves do exactly Mark?" I asked as I laced up my black, steel toed, combat boots. Jesse was standing next to me fastening his wrist guards. They were black and fingerless. The Velcro was blood red. Our outfits were mainly black. Subdual things like buttons and sewing was blood red. Mark looked over at Jesse and me. He was latching a gun belt around his waist.

"We do whatever we can. _I'm_ going to deal with Adrian; knowing him, he's going to try and get me away from the rest of you guys," Mark said, grinding his teeth slightly. There was something more between Adrian and Mark than just simple gang rivalry. I stood up and reached over Emmy, who was bent tying her shoes, and grabbed my own wrist guards. Jesse was lacing up his own shoes when he spoke up.

"What do you want Jaden and me to do?" Jesse asked. Mark placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. He was staring at the ceiling and making that weird humming noise people make when they're thinking deeply.

"Just…keep an eye on everyone Jesse. Make sure the Bloods are handling themselves. But Jaden, I want you to keep a serious eye on Imayoh and Andrew, maybe even Craig. They will defiantly be trying to slip by us and get here," Mark said, looking at each of us as he told us our orders. We nodded. Jesse stood up and patted his gun belt; the holsters were empty. As were Mark's. I grabbed my own gun belt and latched around my waist. My holsters were also empty.

"Where are our guns?" I asked confused. Mark looked at me; his arms were folded across his chest.

"Ethan took them; he wants to upgrade them or something," Mark explained with a shrug. I nodded. Everyone else finished getting ready. A minute later, Ethan walked in, carrying a box in his arms. He set the box on a table by the door. He pulled out some guns and handed us each two of them, except for Mark. Ethan pulled out one gun that was at the very bottom, and handed it to Mark. This gun was different from the rest of ours. It was a little larger and slicker. Mark looked at Ethan was a raised eyebrow.

"Adrian has a gun similar to that, but yours calculates faster. If it comes down to gun to gun, you will win. I guarantee that," Ethan explained. Mark nodded and slid the gun into its place in his belt. The gang frowned from the corner as they saw me follow Mark's lead.

"Jay, we wanna help," Syrus said. I glared at him, as did the rest of the Bloods.

"Syrus, this is **not** the time for this! You're not helping!" Emmy snarled. Syrus flinched and took a step back. The gang continued to look at us upset but they didn't say anything. I sighed. Jesse walked by me and headed to the door. I looked at him confused.

"Where are you going Jesse?" I asked. Jesse looked at me from the door; his hand was on the doorknob.

"I'm going to go talk to Mel," Jesse answered. I nodded and Jesse left the room. I noticed Mark shoot Ethan a weird look; like he was disapproving something he did…or hasn't done. Ethan lowered his head and looked at the ground.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse walked into Mel's room without knocking. Mel was sitting at her desk looking closely at Brad's gun. She hasn't put it down sense Maria died.

"Why don't you just have Ethan look at it? I'm sure he'll be able to find anything new with his design," Jesse asked. Mel turned in her seat to look at him. She smiled and shrugged.

"This is something that I have to do," Mel answered. Jesse pursed his lips and nodded. Mel sighed and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Jesse. She stood in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"So, the Cribs have made their move," Jesse said. Mel nodded.

"I heard," Mel said. Jesse looked away from Mel.

"We're going to go to the boundary line and stop them, I guess," Jesse continued.

"Mmhmm," Mel hummed. Jesse bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"I'm…not sure what is going to happen after that," Jesse whispered. Mel didn't say anything. They stood there in silence for a long moment. Suddenly, Mel threw herself at Jesse, wrapping her arms securely around his torso. Jesse fell back a little before regaining his balance. His arms encircled Mel. Mel clutched the back of Jesse's jacket.

"You better come back in one piece," Mel whispered into Jesse's chest. Jesse nodded, his chin resting on the top of Mel's head.

"I will," Jesse promised. Mel nodded slowly. They stood there for another long moment in silence. Jesse sighed and pulled back from Mel. Mel's hands slid unwillingly from the back of his jacket. Jesse took his hand and placed his index finger under Mel's chin, tilting her head. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment before pulling away. Jesse then kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later," Jesse whispered, his breath fanning against Mel's forehead, causing her to shiver. Jesse then turned and left the room, not looking at Mel.

He didn't want to see the tears that he knew were running down her face.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse walked back into the room only seven minutes later. He stood next to me. I could tell that he was a little upset but I didn't ask any questions. Besides, Mark didn't give a chance to.

"Alright. Chris, Jim. Go get the Bloods who are coming with us and let's get moving. Jesse, Jaden, You come with me. Emmy, go with Chris and Jim," Mark said. Everyone nodded slowly. Jim, Chris, and Emmy quickly left the room. Mark and Jesse exited after them. I turned to look at the gang. They were staring at me with concerned and fearful expressions. Alexis was standing closest to me, Jess next to her.

"Be careful," I told them. Jess frowned and threw herself at me. I caught her and hugged her closely.

"_**YOU **_be careful Onii-chan," Jess whispered into my shoulder. I nodded and set her down, kissing her forehead quickly. I looked up to see Alexis staring at me with a torn expression.

"Be safe," Alexis whispered. I stared at her with what could only be described as a longing expression. I fought a short internal battle over what I should do. I sighed and quickly reached out and grabbed Alexis' wrist. I pulled her to me quickly and pressed my lips quickly to hers. There was a collective gasp around us. I took a step back and stared into her shocked eyes.

"Just in case," I whispered. Alexis' shock was quickly replaced with pain. I let her go and quickly disappeared out of the room.

I saw a tear glisten down Alexis' cheek as I turned.

_**xXx**_

_O.O OMG!! JADEN JUST KISSED ALEXIS!! O.O_

_Such a sad, yet kawaii chapter!!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	32. Regrets

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-7-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The gang, minus Crowler, Ethan, and Jess were standing in the main Blood building. A few skilled Bloods were wondering around the large room, holding guns and looking around with cautious eyes. The gang is standing in a circle; Ethan is just on the edge of it. They're complaining.

"I can't believe they _actually _left us behind!" Blair complained. Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. Syrus looked at Blair.

"But Blair, I thought we agreed that we couldn't do anything?" Syrus asked her. Blair shot him a dirty look.

"We did, but that was when we were going back to Duel Academy," Blair explained. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"So because we're staying now means that they should have taken us to our death?" Alexis asked. Blair growled at Alexis.

"Listen here princess! Just because you can't do anything for yourself doesn't mean the rest of us are like that," Blair snarled. Atticus glared at Blair.

"Leave my sister alone Blair! Alexis can take care of herself just fine!" Atticus defended his sister. Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. Blair and Atticus began arguing. Everyone around them sighed. Alexis looked at Ethan. He was sitting on the ground staring off into space; he had an expression that could only be described as deep thinking. Jess was standing next to Alexis, holding her hand. Jess looked terrified. Alexis squeezed her hand and Jess looked up at her. Alexis smiled at her. Jess tried to smile back but only grimaced. Alexis pulled Jess tight against her side.

"We can help! I know we can!" Blair suddenly yelled. Alexis whipped her head to see Blair with her arms in the air with an annoyed expression on her face. Alexis opened her mouth to say something when Ethan suddenly spoke up.

"If you want to help kid, then shut yer trap and stay out of trouble," Ethan said. The gang and Jess looked at Ethan. He was stood slowly and looked at Blair.

"What do you mean keep out of trouble?" Blair demanded. Ethan sighed, exasperated.

"They have enough to worry about; all three of the leaders have too much on their minds and you throwing a three-year-old tantrum isn't helping anyone," Ethan scolded. Blair narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. She knew she was being immature about this but she just couldn't stop herself. Alexis sighed again.

Suddenly, the doors to the main room slammed open. Everyone but Ethan jumped. They all looked in the direction of the loud noise. Mel was standing there looking around; she looked terrified. Ethan's breath hitched in his throat at the site. Mel saw them and ran over to them; she was clutching Brad's gun in her hands. Mel reached them and hunched over, gasping for breath. Jess reached out for her but kept her hand in Alexis'.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jess asked, scared. Mel looked up at her; Mel's brown eyes were frantic.

"Where are they?" Mel asked, ignoring Jess' question. Everyone stared at her confused.

"Who?" Chazz asked. Mel stood up straight and glared at him.

"Mark, Jaden, Jesse, _**EVERYONE!**_" Mel yelled. Chazz took a step back. Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. "Where are they?" Mel asked again, keeping her eyes closed.

"They're going to meet the Cribs at the boarder," Alexis said. Mel's eyes snapped open and she stared at Alexis for a moment before grinding her teeth together.

"DAMMIT!!" Mel yelled. The gang jumped again. Ethan walked over to her.

"Why? What's going on Mel?" Ethan asked. Mel looked up at him. She held out the gun and pulled on the handle of it, yanking it clean off. She held the handle in her hand and shoved the rest of the gun in Ethan's face.

"Did _**you**_ design that!?" Mel demanded, once again ignoring the question they asked. Ethan scowled at her and took the gun. He looked inside the gun, where Mel tore the handle from it, and gasped. He shook his head vigorously.

"No! I didn't design _**this!**_" Ethan said horrorstruck. Mel's teeth snapped together again.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Mel said through unmoving lips. The gang looked at them confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Bastion asked. Ethan was still shaking his head. He rotated the gun to show the gang the inside of the gun. Everyone looked closely and then gasped.

Inside the gun was a bunch of wires; red, blue, yellow, and green, all intertwined in a confusing way. They all were connected to the same thing and seemed to weave through the entire inner workings of the gun. The wires were connected to what appeared to be a digital clock screen. It was red and the numbers were:

**00:00**

"Is that…a bomb?" Syrus asked quietly, his eyes wide with shock. Mel nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. There was a moment of silence before the gang suddenly screamed and jumped back, about ten feet from the gun. They were cowering; Hassleberry and Syrus hugging, trying to hide from the gun. Mindy and Jasmine were holding each other. Atticus and Chazz were also holding each other. Bastion was just staring at the gun in shock, as was Aster and Blair. Alexis and Jess were the only ones who didn't move. Mel glared at the gang.

"Why didn't it go off?" Jess asked quietly. She realized the bomb would have already gone off. Mel looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I didn't disarm it. I think that when it fell from the scaffolding that something happened to its inner workings that caused the bomb to not connect properly to the detonator," Mel hypothesized. The gang heard that and breathed a sigh of relief. Mindy and Jasmine slowly separated. Syrus and Hassleberry jumped apart, as did Atticus and Chazz. They slowly walked back over to Alexis and Jess. Ethan shook his head.

"You're wrong Mel," Ethan whispered. Everyone looked at him; Mel's eyebrows pulled together. Ethan was looking closely at the inner workings of the gun.

"Then why didn't it go off Ethan?" Mel asked. Ethan looked up at her. He swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbing by the motion.

"The bomb is activated by a detonator. The timer is only there because, once the detonator is pressed, the time will go up to ten seconds. Then the bomb will activate," Ethan explained.

"Then where is the detonator?" Bastion asked. Mel and Ethan looked at each other for a moment. Mel turned slowly to Bastion.

"I can guess who has it," Mel said slowly, trying to control her temper. The gang stared at her for a moment before Jess gasped.

"Adrian has it!" Jess gasped. Mel nodded slowly.

"That's what I'd guess. Him or Axel," Mel allowed. Ethan pulled a pencil out of his pocket and poked the inside of gun slowly. He was looking for something. Everyone watched him carefully.

"It's not…a normal detonator," Ethan said slowly. Mel's eyebrows pulled together again. Ethan was staring at the gun closely, like he was trying to remember something. Suddenly, he gasped and dropped the gun. The gun fell to the ground, clanking there. It snapped in half, the bomb half flying out of the window. A few moments later, there was a loud noise and glass shattered all around them. Everyone's arms shot up to protect their eyes. The walls melted in slightly. Smoke filled the room and everyone started coughing. A few moments later, the smoke cleared. Mel ran to the window, being careful not to rest her hands on the shattered window edge.

"Oh…my…god!" Mel gasped. Everyone but Ethan ran over to her to look out the window. They gasped at the site.

The ground where the bomb landed was totally obliterated, a large hole now there. Some poles by the hole were bent in and all the glass shattered. Mel shook her head slowly before turning back to Ethan.

"What…kind…of…detonator…is…it…Ethan?" Mel asked slowly, speaking through her teeth. Ethan looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear.

"It's a gun trigger," Ethan whispered. There was a collection of horrorstruck gasps. Mel ran over to Ethan and placed her hands on his face, forcing him to meet her anxious gaze.

"How many guns are synced up to this trigger detonator?" Mel asked. Ethan shook his head slowly, trying to clear it.

"All of them would be my guess," Ethan said. Mel's teeth clenched and she hissed.

"DAMMIT!!" Mel yelled again. She then spun and took off running toward the door.

"Where are you going Mel?" Jess yelled. Mel looked at her.

"I _**have **_to warn Jesse, Jaden, and Mark! They have no idea what they're going up against! If Adrian or Axel pulls the detonator trigger…," Mel said, shuddering at the thought. Jess gasped. Mel turned again and ran at the door.

"_**JULIANA FREEZE!**_" Ethan suddenly yelled, his deep voice echoing around the room. Mel froze in her spot. She looked over her shoulder at Ethan. He was walking toward her slowly, his hand in his pocket.

"How did you know that name?" Mel asked slowly. Ethan stopped a few feet away from her. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and a dog tag hung from his hand. Mel gasped and glared at him. "That's mine!" Mel snarled. Ethan shook his head.

"No, this isn't yours Mel," Ethan said.

"Yes it is!" Mel yelled. Ethan glared at her.

"Your name isn't even Mel! It's Juliana Andrea Drake!" Ethan yelled suddenly. Mel gasped.

"How the _hell_ did you know that!? Not even Mark knows what the 'A.' stood for!" Mel yelled.

"I know because I'm the one who came up with it!" Ethan yelled back. Mel glared at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? _**I**_ CAME UP WITH IT!" Mel yelled. Ethan threw the dog tag at the ground between Mel and him.

"That dog tag belonged to my lover Melanie Dana Drake," Ethan said slowly. Mel stared at the dog tag in shock. Ethan reached in his pocket and pulled out a matching dog tag and threw that at the ground. If landed right next to Melanie's dog tag. "And that is my dog tag; the one Melanie gave me. My real name is Nathan Darter Carter." Mel's eyes were bugging out of her head. She placed her hands on her head.

"No, no, this can't be happening," Mel muttered.

"I got Melanie pregnant, and she gave me a beautiful baby girl which we named Juliana Andrea Drake," Ethan continued. He looked at Mel. "That was almost eighteen years ago," Ethan whispered. Mel gasped and pressed her hands tighter against the side of her head. Jess looked at Ethan.

"What are you saying Ethan?" Jess asked quietly. Ethan didn't look at Jess as he answered.

"What I'm saying Jess is that…I'm Mel's father," Ethan answered, his voice sure. Mel gasped and dropped to her knees, still holding her head. Mel was staring at the ground; her eyes were wide with shock. But her eyes seemed to be glazed over, like she was seeing something that wasn't there.

"Mommy…," Mel whispered so quietly, everyone had to strain to hear it. A tear slipped down Mel's cheek. Ethan was watching Mel closely.

"Melanie was killed by a rival gang to the Cribs, not the Bloods. An old gang that was disbanded by the Bloods years ago. You were only six," Ethan continued. "But…Melanie took you and left me two years before that. She said that the gang environment wasn't good for you." Ethan laughed darkly. "How could she know that you would end up re-joining the gang circuit?"

"If the gang environment was bad for you kid, then why didn't you leave it with them?" Atticus asked. Ethan looked at Atticus; pain in his eyes.

"I…don't know. I just couldn't. I regret that decision everyday of my life," Ethan whispered.

"Stop!" Mel yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. Mel was on her feet again; her hands balled into fists. She was glaring at Ethan. "Stop it right now!" Mel yelled. Ethan stared at her in shock.

"Juli…," Ethan tried to say but Mel cut him off.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Mel screamed. Ethan flinched. Mel clenched her teeth together. She spun on her heels and ran out the door, pushing it out of the way.

"Juliana! Wait!" Ethan yelled. Mel didn't hear him though. He growled and ran after her. Jess dropped Alexis' hand and ran after Mel and Ethan.

"Jess!" Alexis called. She ran after her. The gang called after Alexis and then they ran after her. The few Bloods that remained in the base looked at each other. They shrugged and continued pacing.

_**xXx**_

_O.O Uh oh! Ethan just told Mel/Juliana that he is her father! ((XD Star Wars moment!! Kinda))_

_Hehe, please review!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	33. Time to End This

_Hey everyone! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!_

_Also, no updates at all this weekend! I'm going camping and won't be back till late Sunday! I'll try and get some writing done this weekend and I'll update on Monday!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-6-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"This is the strangest thing that I've ever seen," Emmy whispered to me. I looked at her. We were standing right on the edge of the boarder between Crib and Blood territory. Mark was standing in front with me flanking his right hand side and Jesse his left. Jim stood behind Jesse and Chris and Emmy stood behind me. All of the non-rank Bloods stood behind us, tensed and ready to fight. I sighed and nodded.

"I agree," I answered. Mark shushed us without turning his head. I sighed and Emmy gnawed on her lower lip. Chris reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly before dropping it. There was no time for hand-holding.

We all stood there in silence for another moment. After that, I began to feel like a complete moron. I opened my mouth to say something when a harsh wind suddenly tore through the empty street. I shuddered as the wind hit my bare skin. Mark, Jesse, and I tensed up as we saw something come over the horizon.

"Here we go," Mark muttered. Jesse and I nodded tightly once. We all stood there, tensed and ready to fight. The stress and anticipation was tangible in the air. The Cribs approached slowly; almost as if they were in slow motion. After a long, stressed moment, the Cribs finally stood a good twenty yards away from us. Adrian, Axel, and Craig stood in front just like us. Behind them stood Andrew (who replaced Aaron), Imayoh (who was glaring at me), and their fifth leader. His name really wasn't a concern.

After another moment, Adrian took a step forward; Axel mirrored his movement precisely. Mark took a step forward also. Jesse and I both mirrored him. Adrian smirked at us.

"You've got them trained quite will Mark," Adrian taunted. Jesse and I both growled at him. His smirk only grew wider. Mark held his right hand up, the back of it toward us, indicating for us to calm down. Jesse and I only relaxed slightly.

"Look who's talking Adrian," Mark countered. Adrian's smirk fell and his eyes narrowed at Mark. Mark smirked back. Axel took another step toward Adrian. He cupped his hand around Adrian's ear and whispered something to Adrian. Adrian's face first turned to shock, then pain, and then settled in a cocky smile.

"Is that so?" Adrian asked the cockiness on his face evident in his voice. Axel took a step back and nodded. Adrian turned to look at Mark, the cocky smile firmly in place. "How's Maria, Mark?" Adrian asked. Mark immediately tensed up, his teeth locking together. I took a large step forward, standing between Adrian and Mark.

"How's Aaron, Adrian?" I countered. Adrian's cocky expression only wavered for a moment. Imayoh snarled viciously at me. Andrew placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Not much better I suppose," Adrian answered. I nodded tightly. Suddenly, the cocky expression was back. "Soon, your sister won't be doing that well either," Adrian said. My body tensed and my teeth ground together. Imayoh smiled evilly back at me. I glared at them. But my rage didn't seem to trigger my…condition. This confused me.

Suddenly, Adrian shifted his eyes to look at Jesse.

"The same thing goes for that little double agent of a girlfriend of yours," Adrian said. Craig smiled evilly. Jesse roared and lunged for Craig. Jim reached out and grabbed Jesse's arms, restraining him. He pulled him back and held him tightly. Jesse was glaring venomously at Craig, his teeth bared. Adrian chuckled.

"So that's your game now, is it, Adrian?" Mark asked. Adrian looked at Mark and blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean Mark?" Adrian asked confused. Mark glared at him.

"Trying to get our heads out of the game. Threatening us, reminding us of things we wish we could forget. That's low, even for you. But I can tell you something Adrian," Mark said. Adrian glared back at Mark.

"What would that be?" Adrian asked through his teeth.

"You're plan just completely back fired, I can already see that," Mark said. Adrian ground his teeth together.

"How so?" Adrian asked. Mark smirked.

"You just threatened Jess and Mel. Jess and Mel are the most important people in the world to Jaden and Jesse. As for reminding me about Maria," Mark said. He was speaking through his teeth when he spoke of Maria, "You just reminded me of the one thing that is fueling me right now to kill your mother fucking ass." Adrian glared back at Mark for a moment before smirking.

"Fine then, Markey. Catch me if you can!" Adrian yelled. With that, he turned on his heels and took off in a sprint in the opposite direction of us. Mark took off after him without a moment's hesitation. No one tired to stop either of them. As soon as Mark and Adrian were out of site, Axel took a step forward. I also took a step forward.

"Well then," Axel said. I nodded at him.

"Well then," I said. We stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Axel spun around with his leg extended, and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped and flew into a lamp poll, cringing as I slammed against it.

As soon as I shook my head and looked up at Axel, the war erupted. Cribs began flying out toward the Bloods and vise versa. Jim, Emmy, Chris, and Jesse fought the higher up Cribs. Not to my surprise that Jesse was fighting Craig. I looked back at Axel and remembered how I got to my position on the ground.

My side throbbed. I ground my teeth together and jumped to my feet. Axel ran at me and went to punch me in the face. I ducked and Axel punched the pole. I heard something crack and break. Axel simply ground his teeth together and went to kick me again. I dove and somersaulted out of the way of his leg. I landed in a half-crouch. I looked back at Axel. Axel shook his hand, which was started to swell, and ran back at me.

I quickly jumped to my feet and caught Axel's fist, which was the unbroken one and trying to punch me. I pulled his hand and punched him in the gut. Axel grunted in pain. I quickly spun around, still hanging onto Axel's hand and flipped him over my shoulder, throwing him. I heard his shoulder pop and his arm snap. He gasped through his teeth as he slid across the pavement on his arm I just broke. He slammed his back into the telephone pole and laid there for a moment.

I looked at the others, meaning Jesse, Jim, Emmy, and Chris. Jesse was really kicking Craig's ass. Jesse grabbed Craig's arm and spun it around quickly, snapping it. Craig howled in pain. He quickly kicked his leg up and hit Jesse in the guts. Jesse grunted and dropped Craig's arm. Craig grabbed his arm and quickly snapped it back into place. He lunged back at Jesse and they began to fight again.

Jim, Emmy, and Chris were all handling no-name Cribs. I blinked. Wouldn't Emmy be fighting Imayoh and Chris, Andrew? I quickly looked behind the mob of the fighting Bloods and Cribs to see Imayoh's long green hair bouncing off in the distance.

Heading straight for the Blood base.

"Dammit!" I cussed. I took off in a sprint after them. They weren't going to get anywhere near the two people I loved most in this world.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Where did Jaden go?" Jim asked Jesse as he threw the under-leader to the fifth Crib leader off of him. Jesse punched Craig in the nose, causing him to topple backwards, his hand over his nose. He looked around.

"I don't know," Jesse yelled back. Craig lunged back at Jesse. Jesse caught his hands and quickly kneed Craig in the place no man ever wants to be kneed. Craig's eyes grew wide and crumbled the ground. Jesse quickly grabbed Craig's hair, pulled him up, and punching him in the jaw. Jesse released his hair so as his fist collided with Craig's jaw, Craig flew backwards.

"Jesse!" Mel's voice called. Jesse gasped and spun around. Mel, Ethan, Jess, Alexis, and the others were all running toward Jesse and the others. Jesse stared at them wide-eyed as they ran toward them.

"What the _**hell **_are you guys _**doing**_ here!?" Jesse yelled. Mel began to slow down when she reached Jesse. She hunched over slightly, bracing herself against her knees on one hand. She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, whipping away the sweat. Ethan stood beside her, gasping. Jess was on her other side, followed by Alexis and the rest of the gang.

"I had…to tell…you what…I found out!" Mel gasped out between breaths. Jesse tilted Mel's head up to look at her by placing his index finger under her chin.

"What is it?" Jesse asked. Mel swallowed and straightened out.

"The Cribs' guns are actually _**BOMBS**_!" Mel exclaimed. Jesse's eyes grew wide. Jim, Emmy, and Chris were all within hearing distance. They all spun around to look at Mel, gasping and wearing horrorstruck expressions.

"**WHAT!?**" they yelled. Mel nodded.

"There is a bomb in each of their guns! And the bombs are synced up to a detonator that is actually a TRIGGER to a GUN! When that trigger is pulled, each bomb will be activated and blow up in a span of ten seconds!" Mel explained. Emmy ran toward her and placed her hands on Mel's shoulders.

"How many guns are bombs?" Emmy asked quickly.

"All of them," Ethan answered. Jesse, Emmy, Jim, and Chris all gasped. Mel nodded.

"And they are some freaking kick _ass_ bombs!" Mel said.

"How do you know Shelia?" Jim asked. Mel pointed at Ethan.

"Mr. Genius here dropped the gun and the bomb part flew out the window! Ten seconds later, _**KABOOM!**_ All the in the windows was shattered, the walls meddled in, and the ground where the bomb landed was a huge pot hole! All the lamp poles were bent in odd ways and their glass domes were shattered!" Mel explained. Ethan sighed.

"Why did everyone run here then?" Chris asked. Mel glared at no one in particular.

"I planned on coming alone but freaking _Ethan_ here called me back. I ran out and he ran after me and Jess and Alexis and everyone else ran after us," Mel explained. She sounded pissed off when she spoke of what Ethan did. Ethan was just frowning at her.

Suddenly, Ethan was being pulled back. Four Cribs had locked onto Ethan's arms, torso, and neck and were pulling him back away from the others. Craig suddenly shot up and pulled Jesse into a choke hold. He pulled him back away from the others as well. The Cribs Emmy, Chris, and Jim were fighting shot up and pulled them back as well.

Mel gasped as she was pulled back by the female under-under leader to Craig. There was a knife to her throat.

"Time to die you son of a bitch!" she yelled. Jesse and Ethan began struggling against their captures like there was no tomorrow. They wouldn't let them go. The girl holding Mel pressed the knife closer to her throat and was about to slice it across her throat when the knife suddenly jerked upwards, barley grazing Mel's throat. Mel gasped and the knife fell to the ground. Mel elbowed her in the gut and when she fell to the ground, Mel jumped away from her; she was clutching the throat.

Jesse elbowed Craig and when his arms loosened on this throat, Jesse quickly grabbed his arms, pulled them away from his throat, and flipped him over his head. Craig slammed down on the hard, cold ground with a cringing _thud_. Jesse then tightened his hands on Craig's wrists and spun around, throwing him into the same poll that Jaden crashed into.

Ethan jerked his arms forward and slammed the heads of the two Crib's holding him together. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and they crumpled to the ground. Ethan then quickly slammed his head back so it would slam into the forehead of the guy who had him in a head lock. The guy's eyes also rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. The guy who was holding onto Ethan's torso was smart enough to let go and quickly backed away.

Jim, Chris, and Emmy all did the same thing to their captures. They elbowed them and flipped them over their shoulders, slamming them on the ground and knocking them out. They ran back to Mel and the others.

"Mel!" Jesse yelled. He ran toward Mel and quickly pulled her away from the female Crib. Mel clung to Jesse and they both looked back at the girl who was just about to kill Mel. She was limp on the ground with blood running down the back of her head. Her eyes were closed; someone hit her on the back of the head. Ethan quickly walked over to Mel and lifted up her chin to look at the throat. It was red and there was a little blood trickling down her neck but it wasn't anything serious.

"You'll be fine. She didn't cut deep at all," Ethan said. Mel nodded and rubbed her throat, whipping the blood away.

"Who hit her?" Mel asked. She looked around where she was standing, seeing if she could see any Blood. The only person standing there was Chazz.

"I did," Chazz said. Jesse, Ethan, Mel, Jim, Chris, and Emmy all stared at him in shock. Sure enough, Chazz' elbow had some blood running down it.

"You _elbowed_ her in the base of the skull!?" Mel exclaimed. Chazz snorted.

"I told you guys I could handle myself," Chazz said. Everyone was silent. Jess looked around quickly.

"Where is Onii-chan?" Jess asked. Jesse looked at her.

"We don't know. He and Axel were fighting and suddenly he was gone and Axel disappeared," Jesse explained. Jess looked at him.

"Do you think they ran off fighting?" Jess asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Mark and Adrian did," Jesse said. Mel gasped. Jesse looked at her. "What is it?" Jesse asked. Mel looked up at him.

"I think Adrian has the gun with the detonator trigger!" Mel exclaimed. Jesse's eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh," Jesse said. Suddenly, a gun shot ran in the air behind everyone, in the direction of the Blood base. Everyone jumped and whipped around.

"Who is that!?" Syrus asked. Jess suddenly ran off in the direction of the gun shot.

"Onii-chan!" Jess yelled. Alexis gasped and ran after Jess.

"Jess! Get back here!" Alexis yelled as she ran after her. They were out of site before anyone could stop them.

"You asses!" Craig yelled as he jumped to his feet. Jesse turned around, pushing Mel behind him, and faced Craig.

"What do you want us to do?" Atticus asked. Jesse kept his arms extended behind him, shielding Mel's sides.

"Keep your asses here and don't do a damn thing. There's no point in sending you guys back now," Jesse answered through tight lips without turning his head. The gang nodded and slowly moved closer together. Craig glared at Jesse, his teeth bared.

"Time to end this," Ethan whispered.

_**xXx**_

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! _

_The war has begun!!_

_Okay, that was my first very action packed chapter I've ever written. Tell me what you guys think of it!_

_Please review!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	34. For Aaron

_Woohoo!! Over 300 reviews! : ) You guys ROCK!!_

_I'm going to thank the 300__th__ reviewer now for reasons that will be revealed at the end of the chapter!_

_**THANK YOU Talaks16!!**_

_Now please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-5-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I continued running after Andrew and Imayoh. They knew I was following them; Imayoh looked over her shoulder just a minute ago. They spoke and sped up. So I sped up as well.

Suddenly, they both turned and began sprinting down a dark alley. I turned after them and skidded to a stop. Both Andrew and Imayoh were standing side by side just a little deeper in the alley. This alley was a dead end; there was no way out. I saw a fire escape ladder in the very back of the alley; I could barely see it as there was absolutely no light in the back of the alley. I only saw it by the sunlight bouncing off the metal of the ladder.

"Where the _hell_ do you two think you're going?" I asked, my voice a snarl. Andrew and Imayoh both glared at me. I sunk slowly so I was crouched slightly forward, my arms extended at my sides; I appeared to be guarding someone behind me but in reality I was really blocking they're only way out. Imayoh crouched forward slightly in response to both my tone and my crouch.

"We're going to avenge my little brother," Imayoh snarled back. I glared at her and bared my teeth slightly, just curling the edge of my mouth slightly upwards so my back teeth were revealed.

"You're not getting anywhere _near _my little sister," I snarled back at her. Imayoh growled and curled her lips so all of her teeth were bared at me. Andrew leaned slightly forward, a protective position. He, however, didn't sink completely into a crouch.

"I'd like to see you try and stop us, Yuki," Andrew said, his voice almost a growl. I turned my glare toward him. I noticed Imayoh shift slightly out of my peripheral vision. She shifted so, if she launched, she could take out my side. No doubt she and Andrew have had this confrontation planned. I didn't mind though; I was ready for them.

"Well then, I hope you like what you see, Leader _**FOUR**_," I said, over emphasizing the four part. Imayoh snarled loudly, crouching deeper into her crouch, ready to launch at me at a moments notice. Andrew bared his teeth at me. Obviously, neither of them liked the reminder that Andrew, Imayoh's boyfriend, took over the position that Aaron, Imayoh's little brother, once held. I simply smirked at them.

That was it; Imayoh finally snapped.

She roared and lunched herself at me; her hands out, fingers like claws, ready to claw me. Andrew reached out, trying to stop her. He opened his mouth and said something but I couldn't hear him over Imayoh's snarling.

I shot my hands up and caught Imayoh's hands; my hands tightened around her's tightly, causing her to hiss in pain. I spun around, releasing one of Imayoh's hands, and kicked her in the side. Imayoh howled in pain as she flew into the brick side of the building. I released her other hand so when I kicked her, she would slam into the side of the building.

As soon as Imayoh was cringing on the ground, Andrew jumped at me. In his hands he held a gun. His hand holding the gun was beside his face, his arm in front of his mouth. He sliced his arm through the air, trying to bonk the side of my head with the butt of the gun I suppose. I bent back quickly, the but of the gun whizzing by my face. I bent completely back and back flipped off of my outstretched hand. I landed in a crouched position, my left leg extended behind me, my right knee bent, and both of my hands pressed against the ground in front of my knee.

Andrew flipped the gun around quickly and pulled the trigger. I gasped and ground my teeth together as the bullet lodged itself in the side of my stomach. I glared up at Andrew. Andrew smirked and re-holstered his gun and began to head toward me. Let's just say I decided to meet him half-way.

I lunged off of the ground and head butted Andrew in the stomach. He grunted and all of the air in his lungs rushed out of his mouth in a gust. I stood up straight as he toppled backwards, holding his stomach. I smirked briefly before gasping as I felt someone tackle my side, slim arms wrapping tightly around my torso. I slammed violently into the opposite brick wall, my head slamming painfully against the bricks. I hissed in pain.

Imayoh chuckled and spun her hands around so her nails, more like claws, could dig into my bare skin of my stomach; she pulled up my shirt slightly as she slammed into me. I clenched my teeth together and pried her hands away from my stomach. I flipped her around and kneed her back hard; her spine snapped and cracked. She cried in pain and I released her wrists. She jumped away from me and spun around to glare at me. Andrew slowly stood up and stood at Imayoh's right hand side.

My stomach, where Imayoh clawed me, began to burn and throb. I placed my hand on my stomach and pressed it firmly there. Imayoh smiled at me.

"Feels nice don't it?" Imayoh asked. She then raised her hand she used to hurt me and fluttered her fingers. The paint on her nails shimmered oddly; like there was individual facelets imbedded in them. "Salt-crystal nail polish. Just the right amount to burn you," Imayoh explained, smirking evilly. I glared at her and rubbed my stomach softly. I've had salt in my wounds before; this was nothing new. Therefore, it wasn't a big deal.

I pulled my hand away from my stomach and lowered myself slightly, separating my feet and extending my hands in front of me; my palms faced up. My fingers were raised up, almost like all of them were pointing up at the sky. Blood was on the palm of my left hand and on the side of it. I smirked at Imayoh and Andrew and bent my fingers repeatedly in a "come hither" taunt.

They glared at me and both launched on me simultaneously. I simply kept smirking.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Jess! Please wait up!" Alexis yelled after Jess. Jess ignored her and kept running. Alexis growled, an annoyed sound, and pushed her feet harder against the ground. She caught up with Jess and grabbed her wrist so she could pull her to a stop. Jess twisted and tried to free herself from Alexis' grip but Alexis wasn't going to let her.

"Let me go Alexis! I have to save Onii-chan!" Jess cried. Tears were running down her face. Alexis' hand tightened around Jess' wrist.

"Jess! You can't help Jaden! He can take care of himself!" Alexis yelled. Jess shook her head side-to-side quickly.

"But it's two-on-one! Onii-chan is good but so are Andrew and Imayoh!" Jess yelled. Alexis ground her teeth together and looked up slightly, hearing a noise in the alley in front of them. She blinked once in shock.

"Looks like he's doing perfectly fine," Alexis said. Jess stopped trying to pull away and looked up at Alexis. Alexis was still staring into the alley, her eyes wide. Jess slowly turned her head to look at the alley and gasped at what she saw.

Jaden was fighting with Imayoh and Andrew by himself, and still kicking their asses. Imayoh and Andrew where jumping on Jaden both simultaneously and separately, only a few seconds after the other. Still, Jaden was able to kick them and knock them off before the other jumped on him. The way he spun made it look like he was dancing gracefully while Imayoh and Andrew were clumsily trying to follow his lead.

Jess and Alexis, without realizing what they were doing, slowly moved to stand in the mouth of the alley. Alexis still had her hand tight on Jess' wrist.

"Onii-chan!" Jess yelled. Jaden gasped and quickly spun around, his leg extended, and kicking Imayoh and Andrew away. He stared at Jess and Alexis in horror.

"What the _**hell**_ are you two doing here!?" Jaden demanded. Jess flinched slightly.

"The Cribs have bombs Onii-chan! Their guns are really bombs! And when Adrian or Axel pull the trigger detonator, every Crib gun will explode in ten seconds!" Jess explained quickly, all in the same breath. Once she was finished, she was gasping. Jaden stared at her gapping.

"Perfect!" Imayoh hissed. Jaden spun around just in time to have Andrew tackle him and pin him against the wall. Jaden gagged as Andrew pressed his forearm to Jaden's throat. Jaden tried to pry the arm away from this throat but Andrew was holding _both_ of his arms. The arm that was pressed against his throat was holding his right hand and his other hand was holding Jaden's left hand.

Imayoh stood in the alley, a gun in her hand and pointed straight at Jess. Jess froze and stared at Imayoh with wide eyes. Imayoh was smiling. Jaden saw this and began struggling harder, only gagging more and coughing up blood as Andrew pressed his forearm tighter against Jaden's throat.

"This is for my brother, Aaron, you son a bitch!" Imayoh yelled. Jess was still frozen in terror.

"_**NO!!**_" Jaden yelled as Imayoh pulled the trigger. Before the trigger was pulled, Alexis took one side step so she was standing between Jess and Imayoh, her body hunched slightly in a protective stance. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Alexis square in the chest; hitting right between her breasts. Alexis coughed up blood and fell to the ground, limp, her eyes falling closed.

_**xXx**_

…

…

…

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-runs away and hides from reviewers who now wish to kill me-_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	35. The Leader's Secret

_-still hiding- Wow, you guys really want to kill me!! GAH! You'll want to kill me after this chapter too…damn…I must have a death wish…BUT I DON'T!!_

_Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-4-**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"You're going to have to run faster than that to catch me Marky!" Adrian yelled over his shoulder. Mark ground his teeth together and pushed his feet harder against the ground and increased his momentum. Adrian simply laughed at his efforts and quickly rounded a corner and entered a dark alley. Mark rounded the corner after him and skidded to a stop.

Adrian stood in the alley facing Mark, smirking. Mark glared at him.

"Are you a coward now, Adrian?" Mark asked, almost snarled. Adrian blinked once and feigned hurt.

"That hurts Marky," Adrian said, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. Mark growled viciously.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Mark snarled in the most menacing voice. There appeared to be more behind the nickname than just simple antagonizing. Adrian simply grinned, showing all of his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't realize…," Adrian began to fake apologize when Mark cut him off.

"Cut the crap, Adrian! It's time we ended this!" Mark yelled. Adrian blinked and then smiled, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"If that is what you wish, Mark," Adrian answered. Before Mark could reply, Adrian lunged.

Mark ducked quickly, causing Adrian to punch the air above his head. Mark's hand then shot up and grabbed Adrian's wrist firmly. Mark's other hand shot up in a clenched fist and collided with Adrian's jaw. Adrian's teeth clacked together at the contact.

Adrian growled and tried to spin his wrist around so he could grasp Mark's wrist but Mark was faster. Mark tightened his grip on Adrian's wrist to the point where he felt the bones beginning to break underneath his hand. Mark then braced his feet against the ground and flipped Adrian over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Adrian grunted once in pain. Mark then, keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground, jerked his body quickly in the opposite direction Adrian was, popping his arm out of its socket. Adrian hissed in pain.

Adrian, ignoring the throbbing his shoulder, quickly spun around on the ground. He popped his shoulder back into place and knocked Mark off his feet and flat onto his back. Mark grunted as he hit the cold ground. Adrian then placed both of his hands on the ground in front of him and quickly flipped up, his right leg extended, and slammed down onto Mark's stomach. Adrian felt and heard some ribs cracking. Mark bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain.

Mark then grabbed Adrian's leg and jumped up onto his feet, pulling Adrian's leg up so he was flat on his back on the ground with his leg in Mark's grasp. Mark tried to spin his leg around so he could break it but Adrian wasn't going to let Mark break another bone in his body, as his hand was starting to ache to the point of uselessness.

Adrian quickly used his other leg to kick the back of Mark's knees. Mark's knees buckled underneath him and he fell to his knees, his arms dropping Adrian's legs. Adrian quickly jumped to his feet and punched up Mark's jaw, just like Mark did to him only a few minutes ago. Mark gasped and flew back a few feet, slamming the back of his head into the wall of the building next to them. Mark slid down the wall and sat there, slumping, for a moment; he was trying to catch his breath.

After a moment, Mark looked up at Adrian. Adrian was also trying to catch his breath. His jaw was beginning to bruise where Mark punched it and his arm, despite the fact that it was realigned, was hanging limply at his side. Adrian's nose was wrinkled slightly in pain. His hand, which on the same arm that Mark broke, was swollen and turning black and blue. Mark smirked slightly before pain rippled from his side. He hissed and grabbed it, crying out in silent pain again when his swollen hand landed on his broken side.

Mark took a deep breath and slowly stood up from the ground, using the wall to help support him. When he was standing up as well as he could, Mark looked at Adrian. Adrian was using the opposite wall to help support him. They stared at each other for only a few minutes. Suddenly, Adrian shoved himself away from the wall and reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun. Seeing this, Mark quickly pushed himself off the wall and pulled out his gun at the same time. They pointed their guns at each other. Mark and Adrian began to circle around each other.

"It seems we're still evenly matched Mark," Adrian said. Mark nodded his head once.

"Seems so," Mark allowed. They continued to walk around in a circle.

"So let me guess. Ethan built you that gun, didn't he?" Adrian asked. Mark nodded once again.

"That's correct," Mark answered. Adrian nodded once in understanding. Adrian then looked closely at his gun once and then at Mark's.

"Your gun seems…bigger," Adrian said slowly. This time, Mark smirked.

"My gun calculates faster than yours does Adrian," Mark answered. Adrian stopped his circling; Mark did at the same time. Adrian blinked once and then hissed.

"Is that so?" Adrian asked his voice vicious. Mark's smirk remained firmly in place. Adrian growled and then quickly spun around, his leg extended, and tried to kick Mark's gun out of his hand. Mark did as well. Both of the legs slammed against the other's armed hand and knocked the gun out. The guns ricocheted off the walls and landed on the ground behind them. Each of them did a back flip and picked up the gun as their hands landed on them.

Each of them landed in a crouched position and quickly jumped to their feet, pointing the guns back at the other one. Adrian looked down at the gun in his hand and smirked. He was holding Mark's gun. Adrian chuckled darkly before looking at Mark. Mark's lips were pressed together in a tight line. He obviously knew that they had traded guns by mistake. Adrian smirked at Mark.

"Well, it's been a fun few years Mark, but it's finally over. Goodbye…Onii-chan," Adrian said. After that, Adrian pulled the trigger. At the same time, Mark pulled the trigger of Adrian's gun. Two separate gun shots rang through the streets of Ochi City. One of which could kill them all.

_**xXx**_

_Ummm…hehe…ummmm…I have no idea what to say here that won't get me in more trouble with you guys so, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	36. Shots Through the Air

_Okay! Geez everyone, relax! Here's the chapter! DON'T KILL ME! –hides again-_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-3-**_

**Note that I'm keeping this chapter in Narrative POV for reasons that will be revealed in the chapter.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jess screamed and dropped to her knees. She grabbed Alexis' shoulders and began shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Alexis! Alexis, please wake up!" Jess cried. Tears began to run down her face. Jaden stared at them for a moment, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. His eyes drifted from Jess' face to Alexis'. As he stared at her face, which still and slightly pale, something inside Jaden…snapped. His eyes immediately shifted from his normal chocolate brown to a light, creepy honey brown. Jaden's teeth snapped together and he quickly kicked Andrew in the stomach as hard as he could. Andrew coughed up blood and dropped Jaden. Jaden landed in a crouched position as Andrew tumbled backwards, holding his stomach. Jaden's eyes shifted to Imayoh and he snapped again.

Imayoh was realigning her gun to point at Jess, a smile on her lips. Jess was so worried about Alexis that she was even trying to protect herself and obviously Imayoh knew that.

Jaden roared and lunged at Imayoh, tackling her side and pinning her on the ground. Imayoh gasped as her gun slipped from her hand and clacked against the ground. Jaden had her pinned down, holding her hands above her head and straddling her hips. Imayoh glared up at Jaden and tried to kick herself free but Jaden wasn't budging at all. He reached his legs down and wrapped his legs around Imayoh's left shin. Without any warning, Jaden quickly jerked his legs to the right, causing Imayoh's knee to pop out and her shin to snap. The sound bounced all over the alley, only to be drowned out by Imayoh's ear-piercing scream.

Andrew's head snapped up at the sound of her scream and looked over at Imayoh and Jaden. Imayoh was trying to choke back the sobs that tried to bubble up her throat and past her lips; she was biting her lips to the point of drawing blood, tears were pooling in her eyes, and her chest was shaking violently. Jaden quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes still piercing, and smirked rather darkly. He kicked Imayoh's knee quickly, causing her to cry out again and the tears she was trying to hold back slipped out of her eyes.

Andrew snapped. He roared and threw himself at Jaden. Jaden heard him though and was faster. He quickly spun around and caught the flying Andrew, kneeing him in his most sensitive area(1). But this time, it was much different; much harder, I mean. Andrew's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he coughed up more blood. His body immediately fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position.

Jaden chuckled darkly and bent down, wrapping his hands around Andrew's throat. Andrew gagged as Jaden pulled him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. Jaden's hands contracted around Andrew's throat once he was propped up against the wall. Andrew reached his hands up and tried to pry Jaden's hands away from his throat. He's gagging and his eyes are beginning to roll back in his head. Jaden smirked even more evilly and tightened his grip on Andrew's throat. Andrew gagged once and his hands slipped from Jaden's wrist and fell limp at his side.

Jess watched her brother in horror. She'd never seen like this before, and it positively terrified her! She, however, couldn't find her voice so stop her brother. Emmy told her about Jaden's little…problem, only explaining it briefly. Jess knew about it though before anyone else had. Jaden had lost his temper and turned into the manic before her when they escaped from their orphanage.

Still, at that time, Jess was more thrilled to get away from the orphanage than anything else. This…watching her brother kill with a smirk on his lips…it just terrified her. She had no idea what to do, not that she could exactly _do_ anything. Jess opened her mouth to try and talk to her brother when she froze, a different sound gaining her attention.

Gasping; someone was gasping. Very close to Jess. Jaden also heard the gasping, as the smirk on his lips disappeared and his hands dropped Andrew, who fell limp against the ground. Andrew took deep breaths, his gasping over-lapping the other gasping. Imayoh stared at him from her place on the ground.

Jaden slowly turned around to see Alexis gasping and coughing. Some color was slowly returning to her cheeks. Jess stared down at her in shock, her voice still lost. Jaden's eyes turned from the creepy honey brown back to their normal chocolate. He gasped and ran over to Alexis, sliding on his knees.

"Alexis!" he screamed. His arms wrapped around Alexis and pulled her into his chest. Jess slid with Alexis. Alexis' eyes slowly opened, closing briefly as they continued to open. Once they were fully open, she was staring up into Jaden's chocolate eyes.

"Jaden?" she croaked. Jaden nodded his head and brought one of his hands up to place it on Alexis' cheek.

"Yes," Jaden answered softly. Alexis looked around confused.

"What…happened?" Alexis asked. Jaden and Jess tensed up. Jaden's hand became a rock on Alexis' cheek. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she stared up into them. Around his irises, the color was a creepy honey brown. It was slowly taking over his normal chocolate brown.

"You…were shot," Jess whispered. Alexis looked at her. Jess was staring at Alexis, tears running down her face. Alexis blinked once.

"Then how did I survive?" Alexis asked, confused.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jaden said through stiff lips. Alexis turned back to look at him. His eyes were still mostly chocolate brown but they were slowly beginning to swirl into chocolate brown and honey brown. Alexis shrugged and gasped as a pain rippled through her shoulders. Jaden's eyes zeroed in on where Imayoh had shot Alexis. Her shirt was torn because of the bullet but Jaden noticed something different about the metal underneath the opening.

Jaden removed his hand from Alexis' face and reached down to pull down the top of Alexis' shirt, revealing where the bullet _should_ have pierced her skin. Jaden's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

The bullet from the gun was lodged in a gold locket. The locket cover was bent and obviously destroyed. That, however, is not what shocked Jaden the most. What shocked him the most was the **locket** itself. Jaden gingerly touched the chain of the locket; the honey brown in his eyes vanished.

"Alexis…where did you get this locket?" Jaden asked, running his fingers up and down the gold chain. Alexis looked at him confused. She deliberated for a moment, trying to decide if this was the right time to tell Jaden. She decided it was.

"Mel gave it to me," Alexis whispered. Jaden nodded his head slowly.

"I thought so," Jaden whispered back. Alexis quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Why is this locket so important to you?" Alexis asked. Jaden closed his eyes and shook his head slowly; his fingers moved from the chain to the bullet. He pulled the bullet out of the locket and threw it out into the street. He kept his eyes closed as he did this.

"I'll tell you later," Jaden answered. Alexis nodded. Suddenly Jaden's eyes shot open and he slid Alexis off of him and spun around. As he spun, his eyes changed to the creepy honey brown. He was in a crouched position with his arms extended to protect both Alexis and Jess.

Andrew was standing and looking very pissed; he had his right hand behind his back. Imayoh was trying to force herself up into a seated position but kept falling back over, gasping as pain rippled through her. Jess slid over and pulled Alexis farther back from Jaden and closer to the street.

Without any warning, Jaden lunges at Andrew. Andrew doesn't lunge back at Jaden but instead pulled his hand out from behind his back, in which he held a gun. Without a moment's hesitation, Andrew pulls the trigger and shoots Jaden. Jaden's eyes grow wide; he coughs up blood and falls immediately to the ground. His eyes shifted back to their chocolate brown as soon as he was shot. Jess and Alexis stared at Jaden in shock. Jaden continued to cough but he didn't roll into the fetal position or cover up where he was shot. Andrew glared down at Jaden. It was the perfect opportunity to shoot Jaden and end his life.

Jess realized this.

"NO! Please! Don't kill my brother!" Jess screamed as she jumped to her feet. She took a quick step forward, just out of Alexis' reach. "Kill me instead! I'm the one you want!" Jess yelled. Jaden gasped rolled his head to his side to stare at Jess in shock. Alexis stared at her as well.

"Jess!" Alexis and Jaden both yelled in unison. Imayoh, who had forced herself to her feet and limped over to lean against Andrew, took his gun and pointed it at Jess.

"Good choice," Imayoh said. Jess closed her eyes and Imayoh pulled the trigger.

At that moment, multiple shots rang through the air of Ochi City…

_**xXx**_

…

…

…

_I AM EVIL!! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

…

…

…

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-runs away very fast-_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I like kicking people there, don't I?**


	37. No More Blood Shed

_-hiding- Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**-2-**_

**This chapter is going to be a little different. Note that every scene is going to begin at the same time as the first scene!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

_10…_

Jess was frozen, her eyes still closed, waiting for the pain of the shot to happen.

It never did.

Jess slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Imayoh. Andrew was on the ground, against the wall. As if he was pushed or jumped. He was unconscious; he slammed his head against the wall. Jess looked up at Imayoh. She was still standing, a smirk still on her face. Her hand was still extended with the gun in her hand.

_9…_

Suddenly, the gun slipped from her hand and clanked on the ground. Imayoh coughed, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body slumped to the ground, completely limp. Jess' eyes drifted down to look at Jaden. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

Jaden's head was raised slightly. Imayoh's gun that she had dropped when Jaden had tackled her was in his hand. The barrel was smoking. Blood began to pool around Imayoh's body. Jaden had shot her right through the heart.

_8…_

"Onii-chan…" Jess whispered. Jaden dropped Imayoh's gun and slowly pulled himself up, gasping and cringing once and awhile. Once he was fully up and sitting down, Jaden began to take deep breaths. Blood was running down Jaden's side where Andrew had shot him.

Jaden slowly turned his head to look at Jess. His face was slightly pale and his lips were parted as he breathed.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Jess. I can handle myself," Jaden scolded her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

_7…_

Jess nodded once. She took a step toward Jaden when a groaning in a corner of the alley. Jaden's head whipped around. Andrew was waking up and slowly pulling himself into a seated position. He looked at Jess, then at Jaden, and finally at Imayoh. When his eyes landed on Imayoh's lifeless body…he froze.

_6…_

_5…_

"You bastard!" Andrew yelled. Andrew jumped to his feet and charged at Jaden, a furious expression on his face. Jaden jumped to his feet as soon as Andrew was on his. Jaden rocked slightly and hissed through his teeth as pain rippled through him.

_4…_

_3…_

Andrew tackled Jaden and pinned him against the wall, his forearm pressed against his throat. Jaden gagged and tried to pry Andrew's arm away from his throat.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Imayoh!" Andrew hissed.

_2…_

_1…_

"Think of us as even now," Jaden hissed back, and then gagged. Andrew roared when suddenly…

_0…_

There was an explosion in the distance that shook everything around them…

_**xXx**_

Gun shots pierced the air in both directions. Ethan's head whipped around at the gun shots in the direction of the Blood base. Mel looked in the opposite direction of the Blood base, where the other gun shots were coming from.

_10…_

"Which direction did Adrian and Mark run in?" Mel asked slowly. Jesse looked at her. Craig was on the ground at his feet cringing, his nose crooked and bleeding. His eyes followed Mel's line of site and noticed she was looking in the direction that Mark and Adrian did run in.

"That direction," Jesse answered.

_9…_

Mel looked at Jesse, her eyes wide. Jesse stared back at her. Craig groaned and Jesse kicked him in the ribs without looking away from Mel.

_8…_

Blair looked at Mel.

"Does this mean all the bombs are now…activated?" Blair asked quietly. Mel and Jesse quickly looked at Blair and then back at each other. Emmy, Jim, and Chris were standing close to them and heard what Blair asked.

_7…_

They whipped their heads around to stare at them wide eyed. Jesse looked at Ethan.

"How far do you think we should be?" Jesse asked. Ethan looked at him.

"As far as we can get before they go off," Ethan answered.

_6…_

"_**BLOODS RETREAT!!**_" Jesse screamed. All the Bloods looked at him confused. "**_THAT'S AN ORDER!_**" Jesse yelled again.

_5…_

All the Bloods left the Cribs they were fighting and took off in the direction of their base. Jesse, Mel, Chris, Emmy, Jim, Ethan, and the gang all ran after them. The Cribs didn't follow. They merely stared after them in confusion. The Bloods were winning…why would they retreat?

_4…_

_3…_

"We'll never be far enough!" Ethan yelled. Jesse looked behind him; the Cribs were still in site.

_2…_

"_**BLOODS! DIVE IN AN ALLEY WAY NOW!!**_" Jesse ordered again.

_1…_

With no hesitation, the Bloods all jumped into the nearest alley, climbing over each other. The gang dove into an alley they were running past. Jesse pulled Mel in front of him with Ethan behind him. Chris pulled Emmy in front of him and pinned her against the wall. Jesse pinned Mel against the wall, shielding her with his body. Ethan braced his arms next to Jesse and shielded both of them with his own body.

_0…_

And the bombs exploded…

_**xXx**_

Jaden, Andrew, and Jess fell to the ground. Jess and Alexis looked in the direction of the explosion.

"**THE BOMBS!**" they both exclaimed. Jaden flickered his eyes in there direction before looking at Andrew. Andrew was shaking his head. Jaden decided to act before Andrew did.

Jaden pulled the gun out of his holster and ran at Andrew. He grabbed Andrew's shirt collar and pinned him against the wall, pressing his gun against Andrew's temple. Andrew gagged and glared at Jaden. He began struggling against Jaden's hand.

"Go ahead and shoot me! I don't care anymore!" Andrew hissed. Jaden looked at him closely, his hand still tight against this throat. After a moment, Jaden's grip on Andrew loosened before letting go all together. Andrew slumped against the ground. He looked up at Jaden confused. Jaden was re-holstering his gun.

"No. No more blood will be shed, Andrew. This war is over," Jaden said. Andrew snarled viciously but Jaden paid no mind. He turned around and began walking toward Jess and Alexis. Andrew slowly stood up and glared at Jaden's back.

"That's what you think," Andrew muttered. He reached down and picked up his gun that he had dropped during the explosion that shook them. He pointed it at the back of Jaden's head. Alexis saw this.

"Jaden! Behind you!" Alexis shrieked. Jaden spun around to see Andrew pointing a gun at him. He stared at him, not surprised at all by the action. Andrew smirked evilly and was about to pull the trigger when a gun shot through the alley. Andrew coughed up blood and his gun fell from his hands. He fell to the ground, dead. Jess and Alexis ran at Jaden. Jess jumped up into Jaden's arms and Alexis hugged his side. Jaden pulled both of them close.

"Did you shoot him Onii-chan?" Jess asked. Jaden shook his head.

"Then who did?" Alexis asked.

"That would be me," a familiar voice called from the darkness of the alley. The three of them looked at the end of the alley and saw the shooter emerge from the darkness.

Jess gasped.

Alexis looked confused.

Jaden smirked.

"About time you showed up," Jaden said. He turned around and pulled Jess and Alexis with him. "Now let's got end this war."

_**xXx**_

_Bonus points if you can figure out the shooter!_

_Okay, so, ummm…do I have to run and hide now?? I'll be safe and do it anyway, so please review!_

_-runs and hides-_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	38. A Death to End it All

Hey _Wow…there were many guesses…_

_There was Mark, Chazz, Mark, Chris, Mark, Danny (who's dead), and guess what, MARK! Sorry guys, but no one was right. Those were very good guesses though; I just liked the face that everyone thought it was Mark. Sorry if you thought I was picking on you guys, I just think it's kinda funny._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

**Chapters Remaining**

_**!!1!!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The ground shook lightly but Adrian and Mark paid no mind to it. They heard the explosion off in the distance but they were too far away from it to have it affect them much.

Both of them still had their guns pointed at the other, both barrels smoking slightly. Adrian had an evil smirk planted on his face. Mark's face was grim looking.

Suddenly, Adrian coughed, blood trickling down his chin. His eyes lost their life and he fell to the ground, the gun slipping from his hand. Adrian still had that same smirk on his face. Mark lowered Adrian's gun and looked down at his now lifeless body.

"One little detail you didn't think of, Adrian. I'm the only one the gun will work properly for," Mark said in a low tone. He continued to stare down at Adrian. A tear rolled down Mark's cheek. "I'm sorry little brother, but you didn't give me another choice," Mark whispered, his voice breaking once.

After Mark collected himself, he turned around and began to walk away. The gang, lead by Jaden and Jesse, ran into the alley.

"Mark!" they yelled. Mark looked up at them. Everyone was there, including the entire gang, and they were all perfectly okay. Except for a few minor injuries…and Jaden.

"Jaden, you look like you were just playing chicken with a train," Mark said. Jaden laughed and then hissed, pressing his hand tighter to his side. Blood was running through his fingers.

"I'm fine," Jaden assured him. Mark nodded his face still grim.

"Is everyone okay?" Mark asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yes," Jesse answered. Mark nodded again.

"What was that shaking?" Mark asked. Mel took a step around Jesse to show that she was there. Ethan followed her movements.

"The Cribs guns were actually bombs. Adrian's gun trigger was the detonator so when he pulled it, the bombs were activated and went off after ten seconds," Mel explained. Mark took this in slowly.

"Adrian didn't pull the trigger, I did," Mark said after a moment. Emmy smiled at Mark reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Mark. All the Bloods are perfectly fine; very few fatalities," Emmy assured him. Mark looked up at her.

"And the Cribs?" Mark asked. Everyone hesitated.

"They're all dead. They didn't know about the bombs, as did I," Axel's voice answered. Mark tensed as Axel emerged from behind Jaden. Mark glared at him and looked ready to pull a gun on him. Jaden held his hands up in a calming manner.

"Woah, relax Mark. Axel's on our side," Jaden said. Mark looked at him confused. Jaden was smiling, relaxed.

"Explain," Mark ordered. Jaden chuckled.

"Well, you see, Mark, Axel and I have been working together behind yours and Adrian's backs," Jaden said. Mark's eyes grew wide.

"Doing what?" Mark asked.

"We've been trying to come with ways to stop the gang fighting, possibly disbanding the gangs all together," Axel explained. Mark blinked once and looked between Axel and Jaden. Mark's gaze ended on Jaden.

"What happened to Imayoh and Andrew?" Mark asked. Jaden looked at him.

"Well, I shot Imayoh when she was going to shoot Jesse and killed her," Jaden answered as if it was no big deal. Mark's eyes grew wide.

"_**You**_ actually killed someone?" Mark exclaimed. Jaden nodded.

"I had no choice," Jaden answered. Mark nodded slowly.

"And Andrew?" Mark pressed.

"I shot Andrew when he was about to shoot Jaden," Axel answered. Mark nodded slowly once again. Mark lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes.

"I must say, that isn't the answer I expected," Mark confessed. Jaden laughed.

"Nor did anyone else," Jaden said, smiling.

"How close were you guys to figuring it out?" Mark asked keeping his eyes closed.

"Pretty close. Now all we need is your help," Axel answered. Mark shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't help," Mark said. Jaden cocked his head to the side and looked at Mark in confusion.

"Why, Mark?" Jaden asked.

"Because I'm done," Mark answered. Everyone looked at Mark confused. Suddenly, Mark coughed forcefully.

He coughed up blood.

Mark fell to the ground. Jaden ran over to Mark immediately. He rolled him over and looked him over.

Mark was bleeding from a bullet wound straight through his shoulder, right where his head connects to the body. He lost a lot of blood already.

"Emmy!" Jaden called to her. He pressed his hands against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Mark's hands shot up and grabbed Jaden's hands, pulling it away from the wound and allowing it to bleed again.

"No," Mark croaked. Jaden stared down at him in confusion. Mark had forced his eyes to open into slits. "Let me die, Jaden. I have no more reason to live," Mark said. Jaden stared down at him with a torn expression.

"Mark," Jaden whispered. Mark coughed again, more blood trickling out of his mouth. Mark forced his eyes open once again to look straight into Jaden's eyes.

"You're in charge of Bloods now, Jaden. Do your plan, end the gangs. Don't let this ever happen again," Mark croaked again. Jaden swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Sure, Mark. Whatever you say," Jaden said his voice thick. Mark smiled and nodded. He looked straight up at the sky, still smiling.

"See you soon…Maria," Mark said. His voice drifted off towards the end of his sentence. His eyes rolled back into his head as his eye lids closed and his body fell limp. Jaden stared at Mark's lifeless body for a moment before laying him completely on the ground. Mark's head rolled to the side, so his face was facing away from the group.

Jaden turned around to see Mel covering her mouth and nose with both of her hands and trying to stop her crying. Jesse pulled her against him and held her. Emmy was biting her lip trying to stop crying. Chris pulled her against chest. Jaden cleared his throat and stood up. He looked at Axel, who was staring down at Adrian's lifeless corpse.

"Let's get everything together and disband the gangs," Jaden said. Axel looked away from Adrian's body and at Jaden, smirking.

"I couldn't agree more."

_**xXx**_

_T-T So depressing!!_

_Well, I'm not going to say much. One more chapter!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	39. A Better Ending

_T-T_

_This is the last chapter of War Between Gangs!! I'm going to thank some people at the end of the chapter._

_Please enjoy the last chapter of War Between Gangs_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. I do not own about 30 percent of the plot. I also do not own Jess and a few other OCs to be introduced.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea FOR the climax of the plot, and about 70 percent of the plot. I also own all OCs aside from Jess.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**One Week Later**

The gang and I stood dressed in black in a graveyard. We were staring at two headstones; Mark and Maria's headstones.

"I can't believe they're actually gone," Emmy whispered. She was hanging onto Chris' hand. I nodded glumly. Alexis squeezed my hand reassuringly. Jess hugged herself tighter around me.

"I'm just glad that they're together. Neither of them deserved to be alone," I said. Jesse looked at me.

"But neither of them deserved this either. They deserved to see what happened," Jesse said. I nodded without looking away from Mark's headstone.

"I'm just glad we were able to disband the gangs before something like this ever happened again," Axel said. I nodded.

With the Crib gang pretty much whipped out because of the bombs, it wasn't that hard to disband every one of the Bloods. Most of them were very happy, others not so much. Some of them went off and joined the police force, others became social workers. Axel was very glad that all the Cribs were gone, for the most part. The Cribs wouldn't have done what the Bloods did.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chris asked. Emmy was hanging onto his arm, staring at the space between Maria and Mark's graves. I shrugged.

"I'm going to go back to Duel Academy. Jess is going to go to Domino City. Apparently, I have an older brother named Daniel. When he saw the press release of what we did to the gangs, he recognized me and Jess immediately," I explained. Jesse looked at me.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust him?" Jesse asked me. I looked away from Mark to smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm positive," I assured Jesse. Jesse smiled at me. I looked around Jesse to look at Julie.

After the war, Mel decided to believe whatever Ethan had told her. She did a few things, mainly a little DNA test, thanks to the hospital. Ethan was telling the truth. Mel really was his daughter, and Mel really wasn't her name. Most of us are calling her Julie; sometimes we slip up, but Julie understands.

"What are you going to Julie?" I asked. Julie looked at me confused. She and Jesse were holding hands.

"About what?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at her. She made her lips into an "O" shape in understanding. She looked down at Maria's grave. Her hand that wasn't holding Jesse's unconsciously moved to cover her slightly bulging stomach.

"Well, Jesse and I are going to go live with Eth…I mean, my dad in Domino," Julie said, procrastinating. I cleared my throat, urging her on slightly. She chuckled and closed her eyes. "And keep the baby," she finished. Jesse squeezed her hand, a smile forming on his lips. I chuckled and looked back at the graves.

"I'm glad you guys all know what you're doing; I don't have a clue," Emmy said. Chris, Jim, and Axel nodded.

"I know that I'll do whatever Emmy is going to do, but sense she doesn't know, I don't know," Chris said. Emmy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Julie looked at them and opened her mouth to say something when Ethan came walking up.

"You guys have been standing here for awhile," Ethan noted. I blinked once before looking up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky a display of many brilliant colors. We were there at around noon, so it was obvious we were just standing there for a while.

"Yeah, we were just talking and thinking," Julie explained. Ethan nodded and squeezed between Julie and Emmy. He knelled down in front of Mark's grave and ran the tips of his fingers over the engraving on Mark's headstone.

**Mark Henry Carter**

**December 15****th****, 1981 – August 21****st****, 2008**

**A beloved brother, mentor, and friend**

"Dad?" Julie called to Ethan. Ethan looked at her over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. "Do you think that Emmy, Chris, Jim, and Axel could come with us to Domino City?" Julie asked. Emmy stared at her in shock.

"Mel, I mean Julie, no!" Emmy insisted. "We can't impose!" Ethan chuckled once and stood up. He dusted off his jeans and looked at Emmy, smiling.

"It's no imposition at all, Emmy. Actually, it works out better for me," Ethan said. Jim looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Jim asked. Ethan smiled.

"Well, sense the gangs have been disbanded," Ethan smiled at both Axel and Jaden, "I was planning on trying to help you guys find some way in this world. It is the least I could do," Ethan said. Jim, Emmy, Chris, and Axel looked at each other, hesitating. "I'm not taking no for an answer," Ethan added. Emmy glowered at nothing.

"No I see where Julie get's it from," Emmy muttered. Julie smiled and Ethan chuckled.

"I guess we'll go with you then," Axel said. Ethan smiled.

"Very smart choice," Ethan said. Axel rolled his eyes and we laughed. Ethan suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Julie closely.

"Hey, Julie?" Ethan called. Julie cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression. He walked around her and began to head deeper into the cemetery. He stopped when he was on the path and looked at Julie. He extended his hand toward her, waiting for her to take it.

"I just want to show you something," Ethan said. Julie looked at him confused a little longer. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before dropping Jesse's hand and walking over to Ethan. She took his hand and he lead her deeper into the cemetery.

"Where do you think he's taking her?" Alexis asked. I stared after them and then looked back at Mark and Maria's graves.

"I can guess," I answered.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Julie stared at the headstone that Ethan had wanted to show her.

**Melanie Elizabeth Drake**

"My mom?" Julie whispered. Ethan nodded. He then reached behind him and reached under his jacket. He produced a bright, red rose. He laid the rose on top of the tombstone.

"Why did you bring me here?" Julie asked. Ethan kept his hand on top of the stone and his back to his daughter.

"I guess…just to show Melanie that I haven't lost myself. That I haven't lost you," Ethan whispered. Julie swallowed against the lump in the throat. They stayed there in silence for a long moment before the sound of approaching footsteps broke through the quiet atmosphere. Jesse wrapped his arm around Julie's waist and pulled her tight against his side.

"You guys have been here for awhile," Jesse said. Julie looked at him and then up at the sky. It was almost completely black. Ethan sighed and turned around from the stone, covering the name on the stone.

"Let's get going. I still have to pack before we leave tomorrow," Ethan said in a monotone. Julie nodded and everyone turned to leave.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse, Julie, and Ethan walked out of the graveyard and toward us. We were all standing in the middle of the street. This part of town was always completely empty, so we weren't worried about cars. Emmy, Chris, Jim, Axel, Ethan, Julie, and Jesse stood with their backs in the direction they were going to go. The gang and I, plus Jess, were standing similar. We were facing each other.

"So, this is it," Jim said. I smiled at him.

"In a way; we'll see each other again though," I said. Jesse looked at me.

"I wonder if something like this will ever happen again," Jesse mussed. I stared up at the sky.

"Oh, it will Jesse. When I don't know, but all I hope for is that their story has a better ending," I said, drifting off toward the end. As I was staring up at the sky, two stars appeared, side by side, next to the moon. I smiled, just having a feeling I knew who those two stars represented.

_**xXx**_

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER!!_

_I'd just like to personally thank lady dream-chan for allowing me to re-write her story and create this one._

_I would also like to thank –x-sara-x- for helping me out when I really needed it._

_Lastly, I'd like to thank EVERY ONE OF YOU!! You guys are awesome!!_

_The next story up for completion is Twin Love. I have NOOO idea when I'll begin posting for that one; soon hopefully. If you're a fan of Twin Love and I don't begin posting by the end of September, please PM and knock some sense into me!! I'm hoping to have it started soon; but I make no gurentees!_

_Anyway, please review for the last chapter of War Between Gangs and, no, I do not intend on writing a sequel. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	40. Important Author's Note

_Hey everyone! I just figured that for those of you who don't have me as a favorite author or on your author alert that I should let you know._

_This story now has a sequel! : )_

_Go to my profile and check out the sequel, titled Revenge of the Skulls._

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_

_**-o-Mel-o-**_


End file.
